I Don't Feel So Dead Anymore
by MalloryyRenee
Summary: The story takes place in present-day LA and revolves around the life of the main character, Olivia Monroe, who is kidnapped while walking home from a friend's house one night. Little does she know that the people responsible for her kidnapping are the well-known band Hollywood Undead. Pretty soon she finds herself falling in love with none other than Charlie Scene himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Was Once A Dark Lonely Summer's Eve On The Lonely Streets Of Sunset

The introduction and the meetings

* * *

Friday May 26

It was a night like any other night in L.A., this day just happened to be a Friday it followed after any day in L.A., except I'm here, my car's broke down, and I'm walking home from my best friend Julie's house. The cold air rushes past me, it happens all way too fast, suddenly I feel a cold hand cup over my mouth and I gasp.

"Don't scream and just cooperate with me, we don't want to hurt you," an almost weirdly reassuring voice says softly in my ear. I nod trying not to cry as I quickly process what is happening to me.

_I can't believe this is happening, this isn't happening_. I tell myself

Something's happening, I'm slowing down, my visions going blurry, slower and slower, I feel like- like I'm drifting, floating in the pool in Julie's backyard, away from anything terrible that could ever happen to me, away from any pain my parents or anyone else could ever cause me. Something's coming toward me, a mass of black, now it's coming at me even faster, I try to scream a 'no'. When the mass hits me it liquidates and submerges me in a pool of black.

_Mmm so- so peaceful_, I think. I, at this point, have no idea what to do, and am for some reason all of a sudden really sleepy, so I curl up in a ball and go to sleep, and somehow, in doing this, I am enveloped and a blanket of heat.

"Hey, hey kid wake up," a nearby voice calls to me.

"Julie? Ha-ha Julie I had the strangest dream," I say sitting up.

When my eyes flicker open I am surrounded by six figures, all of them have masks, except for one who sticks out the most to me, who bears a bandana and sunglasses. His bandanna has lettering on it but I can't quite make it out...

"Good morning sunshine!" A voice to the right says, almost sincerely. I squint up and notice he's wearing a black mask with three freckles in a triangle formation under the left eye hole and the letters 'fm' to the right of the chin.

"Don't mind him kid, just ignore him," another voice coming from a man with a blue mask says "He'll crack jokes no matter how inappropriate the current situation," this man has I think tattoos on his neck? It's kinda dim, I'm guessing by the lighting we're in a basement. He's wearing a blue mask with white butterflies stretching down across the left eye and a white three stretching down the other side.

"Why you have to be like that Johnny? I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable," the black-masked man says.

"Why do you always have to do the most inappropriate things and the most inappropriate times Funny Man?" The man I now know as Johnny shoots back.

"How about both of you calm down shut the hell up!" the man in the center says, "Can't you see you're scaring her?" He has a grey mask with blue paint around the mask and reddish-pinkish duct tape over the mouth.

Both Johnny and Funny Guy are quiet now.

Johnny is the first to speak, "Why don't you guys just go, me and Charlie will talk to her."

I'm guessing "talk" is code for, we have first dibs on her.

"Okay, whatever," the man next to Grey-mask says, and they all shuffle out and up the stairs, mumbling.

"Hey kid," The man I now know, due to process of elimination, as Charlie, says and sighs, not just a sigh, but a almost depressed sigh, like he's been through a lot, like me, I hear myself sigh like that all the time. He rolls a chair over and sits in it near the couch I was laying on.

I just nod my head in at him, and I whisper a very quiet "Hi" even I, being the one who said it, barely heard it.

"So um-" Johnny starts.

"_Olivia_," I whisper, I stifle a cough, "My name is Olivia," I say for real this time.

"Well, _O-liv-i-a_," he enunciates my name, "I'm Johnny 3 Tears and this is Charlie Scene,"

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I have a distinct feeling you wouldn't feel the same under the circumstances," Charlie says. I have a feeling, and an odd feeling that under that bandana of his there's a smile directed at me, a real, true smile. But, there's something about these guys that's familiar to me. Their voices sound weirdly familiar to me. But that's impossible, right?

I laugh at this, then stops, realizing this isn't exactly a laughing matter.

"See look at that," Johnny says.

"You got a real pretty smile kid," Charlie says awkwardly, then I realize he's probably just trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Um thanks," I say looking down.

And that's the end of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations...

Charlie Scene and Johnny 3 Tears explain to Olivia why they have her here, and Charlie makes a decision about Olivia.

* * *

"So, uh, I guess we should explain why we have you here," Johnny says.

"Yeah, uh, let's start with that," I say quietly.

"But first," Charlie says looking at Johnny, he nods and they strip themselves of their disguises. Charlie of his bandana and sunglasses and Johnny of his mask.

Charlie Scene looks like he's in his early to mid 20's, he's actually kinda cute, and for some reason reminds me of a panda bear. Johnny looks older but not really by much, like he could have children older. He has a tattoo of a '3' on his neck.

"Wha- are- aren't you worried about you identity, showing me what you look like so early, when you don't even know my strength?"

"Nah," Johnny shakes his head.

"Nope," Charlie smiles at me, his smile has some meaning to it, sincerity.

"Well- _why not_!?" I was not happy with being un-intimidating.

"Johnny isn't my real name," Johnny says.

"And Charlie isn't mine," Charlie adds.

"So you're a 'Charles'" I raise an eyebrow.

"No," He laughs, then stops awkwardly.

"Like I was saying, let me explain," Johnny starts.

"First off Olivia," Charlie goes over him, "I know what you're thinking and no, we're not rapists,"

"Or murderers?" I ask.

"No," Johnny assures me.

"Or cannibals?" I question.

"Eww," Charlie makes a face.

"Of course not!" Johnny says.

"So what then?!" both the men look down.

"You need money! You want a ransom?" there was silence from both of them now, then they both meet my eyes and I snort.

"Good _luck_!" I scoff, they both looked confused.

"My parents don't give a fuck! Much less give a fuck enough to pay a ransom for their mistake of a daughter!" I explain.

"Come on now, don't talk like that kid," Johnny says.

"It's true! I'm probably more welcome here with a bunch of strangers than with two people who have told me my entire existence has been a mistake for the last 19 and a half years, they don't care if I get hurt, they don't if I come home or not, and they sure as hell don't give a fuck about me," the next thing I know I am sobbing with my head in my hands, after just having spilled all my feelings to two complete and total strangers.

I am completely oblivious to the fact that Charlie has got out of his chair and is now behind me due to my crying into my hands.

"Look kid-"

"I have a name Charlie, see I called you by your name,"

"Look Olivia," Charlie asks me, "What do you wanna do?"

I shrug.

"Fuck!" he sighs and looks at me then down, "Look," he sighs, "I really regret this whole kidnapping thing... do you just want like a ride home or something?"

"Yeah, I won't tell anybody what happened, besides nobody will even care anyway,"

Charlie offers me a hand and I take it with caution, ready to attack if he dares to try anything on me. His strong grip pulls me up and when I'm up and balanced on my feet, he then turns around and grabs a piece of cloth off the desk on the wall.

"Okay, but we're still going to blindfold you, just in case," he says.

"Kay," why am I like this now you ask? I guess it's cause I get to go home. He comes toward me.

"Turn around," I do and he ties his bandanna over my eyes like a blindfold.

"Okay, come over here," He grabs my arm and other hand and guides me to I think the base of the stairs. I can hear the other men talking and yelling over a television and the smell of pizza is wafting down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

Charlie Scene decides to act on his decisions.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

Okay so I'm about to make the right choice for everyone and take this kidnapped girl home. When Johnny of all people pulls me aside.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea Charlie?" he asks, looking at me like I'm insane.

"What?" I ask.

"Just taking her home like this?" He sounds the words out.

"She said she wouldn't tell anybody, we're gonna blindfold her, and she doesn't even know our real names!" I say, confident in my plans for my Olivia.

"Yes, Charlie, but many people in the area are familiar with the band and our band names,"

"I know Johnny, but whatever happens happens," I tilt my head.

"And that's all you have to say about this? Whatever happens _happens_?" he raises his voice a bit.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Are you, um, I don't know, _fucking insane_?!" he whispers loudly. Fearing Olivia would hear us.

"Just trust me, okay, I got it Johnny," I put a hand on his shoulder for a brief second.

"You better have it, I'm not going to jail over something that wasn't my idea!"

"It wasn't my idea either," I interject.

"I know, _fuck_! We're all crazy for pulling this, just what are you gonna do with her?" he asks.

"_Dude_," I laugh, "I told you, I'm taking her home and that's it," I assure him.

"Okay, well, hurry up and get back, there's four guys up there with pizza, and none of them will be so courteous as to save any for you,"

"Got it,"

I walk over to Olivia and grab her arm, making her jump.

"Don't worry, just me," I say putting my sunglasses back on.

"Oh, sorry," she says.

"You don't have to apologize," I say, "Lift your foot up and stay with me okay?"

"Kay," she nods.

"And if you wouldn't mind to be as discreet as possible when we get upstairs, the other guys don't know we're taking you home, and I have no idea how they'll react with that," I say.

"They'll be pissed," she says, I just notice a hint of an angelic tone in her voice, like she could be a singer too.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, wanting to know her theory.

"Because they worked hard and stressed ove-"

"Shhh..." I put a finger to her lips, because we were at the top of the stairs.

"Okay just follow me now," I say. I lead her through the kitchen and into the living room past the couch where the guys are too caught up in their sports, pizza, and beer and open the door. I make sure she goes out first though I still have a soft grip on her arm. I lead her to the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hellos And Goodbyes

Olivia and Charlie have a conversation and one thing leads to another...

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

"Shit!" I say cursing at the night.

"You okay?" she says, she actually sounds likes she cares.

"Yeah, it's just, we took The Funny Man's van earlier and he has the keys, so we'll have to take my car, and it's a piece of shit." I say kicking at the small patch of gravel.

"I own a piece of shit car too, rest assured, that's actually why I was walking home," she says with a laugh. An actual, sincere laugh.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah," she nods. I lead her over to my car and open the passenger door for her, help her sit down, and close the door. Walking over to my side I open the door, get in, close my door, fish my keys out of my jacket pocket, and put them in the ignition.

"Well, I'm kinda glad it broke down," I say twisting the keys in the ignition and starting the car, barely starting the car. Like I said, piece of shit car.

"Uh! Why?!" she laughs.

"Because I'm kinda glad we met," I say, I'm glad she can't see my face right now. I pull out of the driveway and head for the main roads.

"Well, when it comes down to it, I am too,"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean this is probably a better situation than what would have happened when I got home last night," she looks, well not looks but looks down.

"Why?" I say, now I'm pulling out of the neighborhood.

"My parents are constantly getting in to fights, sometimes it's like fucking World War III or some shit, and they won't get a divorce because neither of them wants it, they need it, but don't wont one," she sighs.

"You can take off the bandana now," I tell her.

She pulls it off and sets it on the other side of her, in between her and the passenger door. "Thanks, it was getting kind of hot in that,".

"No problem, so you said you were 19?"

"Yeah,"

"So why don't you just move out?"

"I have nowhere else to live,"

"What about your friend?"

"Julie?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"I probably could, but I'm still looking for a job, so I could be able to help Julie with food and paying for the electric bill and other stuff, I couldn't move in with Julie knowing I couldn't help her with paying for the things I needed,"

"Wow," then I got a plan. I stop for a stop light.

"What are you thinking about Charlie?" she asks, I look away and she puts a hand on the side of my face and makes me look her in her eyes, they're gorgeous.

"Nothing just a stupid thought," I shake my head.

"What, just tell me, I mean, I'm not one to judge," she gives a slight smile.

"I was thinking what if you moved in with us," I say, like I was hypnotized by her eyes, beautiful eyes.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I told you it was just a stupid though," I say shaking my head, what the hell did she just do to me?

She looks out of her window, like she's considering it, when it just slipped out of my mouth.

"Wait, you're not actually considering this, are you?" I ask.

"No, " she laughs.

"Oh, ha-ha," I laugh awkwardly. When inside that kind of hurt.

- When inside she actually was. -

"Fuck, I just thought of something," I say breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" she looks at me.

"I have no idea where I'm going,"

"Do you know where Olive Branch Road is?"

"Yeah," wow, we're almost near Olive Branch, all I have to do is make a right up from where I am already. I continue driving and make a right on Olive Branch and slow down, it's one of those middle class neighborhoods, the houses aren't mansions and they aren't shady apartments.

"It's the sixth house on the right," we are at the house before hers when she says this and I stop.

"Well this is it," I look at her, and she turns around looking back at me.

"Yup," she says "Home sweet _fucking home_," she says sarcastically.

"Shit!" she says.

"What?" I ask.

"My backpack, where's my backpack at? How could I forget about my friggin' backpack? Oh my god! All my clothes and my wallet and money and my medicine is in my backpack!"

"I could bring it to you, but like put it on the porch, or something,"

"Would you?" she looks at me.

"Yeah, I mean it's the least I could do," I shrug.

"Thanks!" she lights up.

"No problem, so I guess-"

I am cut off by her, she has both hands on the sides of my face and her lips pressed to mine, and oh god, what a kisser she was. I put one hand on the back of her neck and leaned into the kiss more. When she pulled away I could tell she felt awkward about the whole thing.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around, maybe," she says, opening the car door and stepping up, as she gets out something falls to the curb.

"Oh! Your bandana! Sorry," she picks it up and holds it out to me.

"Keep it, I have more, and I could get more made anytime," I wave it off.

"Really? Thanks,"

"No problem, oh and-" I reach over in the glove box for a pen and find a an old notebook in the back seat and scribble some info on it "Incase you ever need anything," I hand it to her.

"Thank you," she looks at me sweetly and then looks at her house, where I can hear shouting emitting from with disdain.

"Perfect," she says sarcastically.

"Sorry if any of it's about you not getting home last night," I look at her with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, like I said, they really don't care if I come back or not," she shakes her head. "Oh and could you get me my backpack like as soon as possible, I just remembered my phone charger and my iPod are in there too,"

"I could bring it to you in a little while if that's okay," I say.

"If you do, put it at the basement window on the side of the house, where the driveway goes to, if not, just put it on the porch,"

"Okay," I nod.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" she asks.

"I think it is for now," I say, "I have a feeling we'll see each other soon,"

"I'd like that Charlie," she smiles in the darkness.

"Me too," I smile back "Oh!-" I extend a hand "My name is Jordon," she takes it and shakes it, smiling.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Jordon," she smiles, I wonder if she even realizes that I just kidnapped her, she's treating my like she just met me over some coffee.

"As well as you Olivia," I smile back.

"See ya," she smiles and laughs for some reason, even though I know I didn't tell a joke just now.

"Bye," I say, and she shuts the door, takes a deep breath, and then begins the walk up the side walk and into her house. I hope she'll be okay, and maybe just maybe she'll actually consider the offer I think I made.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Freaking Home

Olivia regrets coming home at all now.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

I walked up the stairs to the porch, hoping mother wouldn't notice me. I open the door slowly and close it behind me, I exhale and start to walk up the stairs when I am 'greeted' by my mother.

"And just _where the hell_ have you been?" She breathes in my face, someone's been drinking again.

"I was at Julie's mother," she has me nearly pinned against the wall, but if I were to shove her I could run up the stairs to my room.

"Why did you stay another night, you could have at least called and gave me a heads up!" she yells at me.

"I did! You didn't answer! You never do when I call you anyway, and since when do you give a fuck, mom, can you tell me that!?" I shoot back, yelling.

_SMACK_! I cup my hand to my cheek.

"Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me again!" and with that she knees me in the stomach and walks away. I'm on the floor, in a new kind of pain and the room is spinning. I disregard it and pull myself up on the stairs railing, and get up the stairs.

_I'M SO DONE, why do I let her do this to me? I am nineteen years old! Next time she touches me I'm done, I won't let it happen, and I'll move out of this here whether I have a place to live or not! _I decide in thought.

When I get to my room I close and lock the door, and the first thing that I do is boot my computer up, and sure enough I have about seven messages from Julie.

BumbleBee12: Hey!

Hello?

Did you make it home okay?

Are you okay? Did something happen with you and your parents? Please get back to me!

I'm really worried please call me.

This isn't like you LivLiv! TALK TO ME!

Grrrr... D

Musicgirl17: Sorry I didn't get back to you, my phone died, I slept late, I'm stuck in my room, and I can't find my phone charger...

I went and hopped in my bed and put my hands in my jacket pockets, and felt something, pulling it out quickly I saw it was just Charl- I mean Jordon's name and phone number.

It looked kinda like this:

Charlie Scene

323-201-1792

This motivated me to find my spare cell phone charger, which I hadn't seen in months, and I did, it was in the bottom of my old toy box from when I was a kid, which was filled with stuffed animals, and call him. It also made me think about his 'kinda offer' the one I stared out of him. After I charged my phone for a bit I dialed his name in my phone and saved it under "Charlie Scene" just because I knew quite a lot of "Jordan's" and called him.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...rin-_

"Hello?" he answers.

"Um, hey,"

"Um, Olivia?" he asks sounding confused.

"Yes," I say.

"Oh, okay, hey!, Wait, is everything okay?"

"No, I don't want to be here anymore," I sighed, almost breaking down in tears.

"Why, what happened?" He says, I think I can almost hear the slightest bit of concern in his voice.

"Well, I walked in, mom was drunk, she was yelling, proceeded to ask me where I was, I told her, for some reason by answering her I pissed her off, so she smacked me, and then kneed me in the fucking stomach,"

"Holy fuck, you okay?"

"Not doin' so peachy," I sigh again, and I am reminded of how I heard Cha- Jordon sigh the same way.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help,"

"It's okay," I say.

"You could move in, that is, if you really wanted to, I probably sound completely crazy and like a fucking creep right now but still, I can't think of any other way to repay you for kidnapping you,"

"Oh, no I couldn't do that to you guys,"

"We've got plenty of room," he says.

"It's cool, but if anything, I'll consider it, okay?"

"Okay!" is all I hear on the other line.

I look at the clock 9:32 p.m., damn for that time I'm tired.

I hold the phone away from myself and yawn, then bring it back.

"You should probably get some sleep Olivia,"

"Wait, you heard that?" I ask.

"Yeah, from all the way across the highway,"

I laugh "Yeah, I'm kinda really tired,"

"Okay, goodnight Olivia,"

"Night Char- Jordon,"

He laughs "You'll get used to it,"

I laugh too, "Yeah,"

"Bye," he says.

"Bye!"

_Click_.

And with that I kick off my shoes, find my green plaid sleep pants, which I replace my jeans with, take my jacket off, but leave my t-shirt on, because it has the slightest scent of him on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: This House Is Not A Home

An incident between Olivia and her mom makes Olivia question the real meaning of home and considers her options.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

When I wake up the sun is barely filtering through the curtains. I get up because I have to mow the yard today. I get up and get dressed, putting on my pink shorts and a white tank top, that I won't lie, made me look pretty good!

And when I open the door I notice immediately I can't open it all the way up, I step out and look behind the door and there is my backpack with a note attached, I bend down and unpin it from my backpack and it's from Jordon or Charlie, whichever (_what DOES he want me to call him anyway?_ I think.)

Olivia,

Here's your things, I knocked on the door and your mom answered. I asked her if you were her and she said what's it to you. I told her I was a friend of Julie's and you left your bag at her house. She said whatever, and shut the door in my face, I'm going to assume she was pretty bashed, so I ignored the urge to knock a bitch out, and put it on the porch like a good boy, and I guess I intend to attach this to your bag. Hope we can forget about this and maybe be friends? If not, I still hope to see you around!

-Jordon Terrell (Charlie Scene)

I can't help but smile about the last part, of course we can be friends, I was actually hoping more. I take my bag back up to my room and go down to get the yard work done before 'Mommy Dearest' wakes up from her whiskey nap.

When all that is done I'm sweaty even though it's still only 11:00 in the morning. I roll the lawn mower back into the shed in the backyard, close the door and secure the padlock back. As I walk in the house and close the screen door I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my hand and for some reason I think of his bandana.

_Oh my god! I completely forget about Jordon's bandana! Where did I put it last night after I got home and why d-_

"You did it wrong," I am snapped out of my thoughts by- yup! you guessed it! My mother, who by no surprise at all to me, has a liquor bottle in her hand, saying this.

"What?" I ask, walking to the fridge and opening the door to get a bottle of water.

"You did the yard work wrong, and this will not meet my standards!" she starts to raise her voice.

_Oh god! Here it comes again._ I think.

"I'm sorry," I open the bottle of water and take a swig, it cools my mouth and throat immediately and I internally sigh in relief.

"Go do it again," she stands up.

"Mom, it's really hot, I'm going to take a break," I say.

"No, go do it again now," she is walking toward me now.

At this point in our conversation is where I decide I'm going to walk away. Later I learned this was both a bad and a good choice.

I start to walk away to go to my room when I am yanked back by my shoulder and smacked in the face "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you! I am your mother and you will show me full respect!"

When she smacked me, something within my being snaps, and don't you dare say I need help with _my_ self-control, I've put up with this shit for almost everyday for the last 19 years and today, I've decided, this will be the last time she will ever lay a hand on me. And I do what I've never had the courage to do, I slap my mother straight in the face with all I've got. There is now, as I expected, the most enraged expression on her face now, but what I wasn't expecting was her to lift the liquor bottle up and smash it up against my head, I'm knocked to the ground by the blow. I put my fingers to the spot where she hit me and they come back covered in blood, I look up at my 'role-model' of a mother and get up, she goes to hit me again and I grab her hand, I put it back to her side, I shove her away and run out of the kitchen, into the dining room, and up the stairs into the bathroom to get a towel for my head. I run from across the hall back in to my room and slam the door and lock it. I go to my nightstand and grab my phone and dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator answers.

"Help me! It's-it's my mom!" I shout hysterically at the phone.

"Calm down sweetie, I need your name and address,"

"My name is O-Olivia Monroe, I live at 217 Olive Brach Road!" I say trying to calm myself down.

"Okay Olivia, what happened?" she asks.

"Me and my mom just got into it, she hit me over the head with a bottle and I- I'm bleeding,"

"Okay do you need and ambulance sweetheart?"

"I don't think so," I wince from the slight pain, which changes my mind, "But, just in case," I say. I can hear my mother shouting obscenities at me from down stairs.

"Okay, I'm sending an officer and an ambulance over,"

"Okay thank you," I say.

"You're welcome, they'll be over shortly,"

"Okay,"

Then, after I hung up the phone, I realized something else, this isn't a home at all, and I've decided she's no longer the dictator over me, because I'm leaving. I grab a bag and start getting clothes off hangers when I hear a banging at the door. The police are here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Phone Call (Olivia's Decision)

Who will Olivia choose to call to stay with after the falling out with her mother?

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

After I have seen my mother have a complete break down, get hand-cuffed, and put in the back of a squad car. I take a deep breath and walk back in the house so I can give the officer the report on what happened, and I thank god it's an officer I know, he actually is the officer that is always here when this stuff happens.

I walk in to the kitchen and sit down at the table, my head has stopped bleeding due to four stitches thanks to the paramedic that came with the ambulance driver. The officer I was mentioning before does the same.

"Hello Olivia," he says.

"Hi Officer Malone," I say, my head hurts like a bitch.

"So your mom's been drinking again?"

"It would appear so," I say, trying not to be sarcastic.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I came in from doing the yard work and she flipped out at me because it 'didn't meet her standards' so I told her I was sorry. Then she told me to go do it again and I said it's really hot, I'm going to take a break and when I tried to walk away she pulled me back, slapped me and said don't you walk away from me, then I snapped and slapped her back, and then she took the bottle and smashed it over my head, then that's when I ran upstairs and called the police," I tell my encounter.

"Okay, I understand," he says.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"So do you want to file a restraining order and we can have her go live with a relative? Or do you maybe have a friend you can stay with for a little while, you need to be away from your mother for a while," he asks.

"There's no need for a restraining order, I'm getting out of here, and yes sir I have a friend I can call,"

"Okay, would you like to call them now?"

I really should probably call Julie, but Jordon was nice enough to offer and he said there was plenty of room, where as with Julie I have to sleep on her old couch, she feels like she must be with me to take care of me 24/7, plus Julie has a home, a boyfriend, and a job, and I would hate to do that to Julie, but how do I know Jordon has all this time for me or whatever and how do I know what to-

"Olivia?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to call your friend now, if not you still have the house to yourself for a little while, we're taking your mother in for a few days."

"Yes I'll call now but I'll need a while to pack,"

"Okay, thank you for your time Olivia," he nods and gets up.

"You're welcome,"

"Have a good night,"

"You too," I say.

He nods and leaves the kitchen, and I hear the front door shut.

I look at the outline of my phone in my pocket, I pull out my phone and look at it.

_Fuck it_, I think and dial the number.

_Ring...ring...rin-_

"Hello?"

"Hey," I say trying to sound casual.

"What's wrong?" they ask me. I obviously failed going for the casual tone.

"Can you come over? We need to talk," I sigh.

"Um, yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes,"

"Thank you so much,"

"It's the least I can do Olivia,"

"Kay bye," I say.

"Bye,"

I go up to my room and start packing my belongings, which for some reason gives me a feeling of happiness, when any other child would feel quite the opposite about leaving home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Smiles And Awkward Moments

The person Olivia calls shows up, and Olivia is starting to feel differently about the current situation.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

I am in my room, I've given up on packing for now, and I'm laying in bed with an icepack and my head when I hear the door bell.

"Coming!" I yell, which hurts my head a bit, before I go down stairs I take to Tylenol and go down stairs, I go to the living room and open the big door and he's there, smiling, but when he sees my pained expression it disappears. He's wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, a black cap and his sunglasses.

I open the screen door "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," he nods.

"We can sit in the living room," I say and walk over to the couch and sit down. He sits down on the love seat across from me and I just look at him.

"What?" he's not sure how to react to my facial expression.

I look down, knowing how awkward this must be for him, "I don't bite ya know," I pat the cushion next to me, "Unless you're into that sort of thing," I shrug and look up at him.

He laughs shaking his head this at this and gets up and comes and sits next to me on the green couch.

"So what happened?" he asks.

I explain the entire thing to him, surprisingly not bursting out in tears once.

"Wow, that's fucked up," he says.

I nod at that and just now noticed his hand that was on top of mine.

_How long has that been there?!_ I think to myself.

I looked down at our hands and he caught me.

He coughs "Um, sorry," he says.

"No," I shake my head, "It's fine,"

- Next there was a slightly [really] awkward silence.

I break it. "So..." then I pause.

"What?" he asks, looking at me.

"So.. how do you feel about a- a new roommate?"

"Forreal?" he says smiling.

"Just temporarily, until I can get my own place, I'm actually looking for a job right now, so yeah,"

"I'm okay with it," he says.

"But what?" I ask, because I knew he was going to say 'But...'.

He smiles "But I have to ask the opinion of the guys first, so I'll have to go home and do that, and that might get a bit heated, so I don't want you to be there for that," he explains.

"Okay," I say, "But if I can't stay with you, I'll call Julie,"

"I'm sure you'll be able to,"

"I hope so," I close my eyes and lean up against the back of the couch.

"Me too," he says.

"Why?" I open my eyes to look at him, "I come from a fucked up, broken home, I'm graduated and still live with my mother, and I don't have a job, so why are you-" I am cut off by him doing what I did to him when he took me home, apparently we think alike, because the only thing he does to stop me from ranting is kiss me. When his lips meet mine, any rage, any anger, or as a matter of fact anything I was feeling or am feeling was turned into almost pure happiness.

"Um, sorry," he says as he sits back like he was on the couch.

_You really don't have to apologize for that! Oh my god!_ I think. My brain is screaming inside my head for me to dive on top of this man and shove my tongue down his throat, but I ignore the deep urge of that and just look at him.

"It's okay, I was okay with that," I say looking down and blushing.

"You're okay with some stranger kissing you like that?"

"You're not that much of a stranger!" I laugh.

But he's serious "Yes I am!" he tries not to raise his voice.

"Well maybe we should change that," I say.

"I'd like that," he makes no attempt to look at me and smiles.

"Me too, would you mind if we start now?" I bite my lip.

"I get what you're saying Olivia, but I have to go talk to the guys before it gets too late," he gets up and stretches and walks out the door.

"Bye Olivia," he grins.

"WAIT! What did you think I was implying? Because I_ SURE AS HELL_ wasn't suggesting _THAT!_ Do YOU HEAR ME CHARLIE SCENE?!" I yell even though I know he's halfway down the street now.

"Hmph," I chuckle "Damn," I shake my head back and forth. Inside, this is the happiest I've been over something as little as a meaningless kiss in a long time. I almost forget what it's like to be happy sometimes. Maybe Charlie could... wait! Was it just meaningless for him? Was he just trying to stop me from having a break down? Because I- I kind of felt something for him, for his smile, and of course, that kiss. And I'm wondering if he did, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Decision

The guys make a decision about Olivia.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

"...So yeah guys, that's what's going on," I had told them everything, about me giving her my number, telling her my real name, about her mom, about how she called me last night, and about what all happened today. We're all sitting around the kitchen table talking about the possibility of another roommate, but not just any roommate, a girl, and a girl that I happen to be attracted to.

"So what do you guys think?" I ask. "Do you want to vote or what?"

"So you _kissed _her?" Funny Man asks, I can't tell if he's changing the subject, trying to be funny, or dumbfounded that I kissed a hot girl? Wait, did I just say hot?

"Yes for the three hundredth time, I didn't know what else to do to stop her from getting upset," I say.

"Where would she sleep at?" J Dog says.

"Well there's that extra room across the hall from mine that was Deuce's," I say

"Your_ room_, down stairs? What makes you think she'll be comfortable with that? We DID _kidnap_ her dumb ass!" Deuce asks. He's such an asshole, I don't even know why the fuck he's even here, he's not even in our band anymore.

"I don't know, she seems pretty comfortable with me already, she invited me over to her house when she was alone and she let me kiss her and for the record kissed me back, and didn't push me away, so I'm pretty sure she's okay with me," I say, not even looking at him.

"Wait, _alone_? Did you tap that man?" Funny Man asks and everybody groans.

"Sorry," he looks down, and there is an awkward silence.

"So is everybody okay with this or what?" Johnny 3 Tears asks from beside me.

"I'm okay with the idea," Da Kurlzz says.

"...I'm going to have to go with no, I mean I know I don't live in this house on a daily basis anymore, but it's not a good idea guys," Deuce agrees.

_Like I give a flying fuck what you even think anymore, get the fuck out of my house!_ I think.

"Sounds good to me!" Funny Man calls.

"I would have to agree with Deuce, but unlike Deuce I DO live here, but knowing you Charlie, you'll do it even if I say no, so, yeah it don't matter to me," J-Dog laughs, and the rest of the guys do too.

That leaves Johnny left to vote, we all look at him.

He makes a frowning face, considering it, "...Oh, what the hell!" he smiles "Whatever Charlie wants to do," he smiles.

"Sweet guys we're gonna have new roommate!" Da Kurlzz says.

"But Da Kurlzz it's a girl!" I laugh. I couldn't resist making the comment.

We all laugh at Da Kurlzz even he laughs at himself. I mean with as much as I make jokes about his sexuality there's no use in him getting pissed about it.

"So guys I guess it's settled?" I ask. "Or at least under consent?"

"Yeah!" they all say not in unison.

"Okay, I guess I'll go pick her up," I say.

"Kay we're gonna order pizza so hurry your ass up!" Funny Man says.

"I better get some regardless! I didn't get any pizza last night! Save from for Olivia too!" I shout, as I walk out of the door.

I walk out to my car and start the engine "Here I come baby," I say as I pull out of the driveway.

This is great, I think. Maybe I can get to know a girl, a nice girl, who isn't a whore, because apparently that's what I attract these days. I think about how great this could potentially be the entire drive to Olivia's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Her Bedroom

Charlie Scene makes a decision after given the choice to follow Olivia to her bedroom.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

When I get to her house I walk up the porch steps and ring the doorbell.

She opens the big door and smiles, "I really hope you have some good news for me?" she opens the door and I walk in.

"Pack whatever you need," I say.

"Really!?" She looks at me.

"Mmhmm!"

She runs to hug me. "Oh my god, thank you sooo much,"

"You're welcome, I'm in debt to you, after all," I laugh and she does too.

"I won't take long," she goes to a stairway leading up, "I've been packing off and on all day today, now I just know where I've been packing to go"

"Okay," I nod going to sit on the couch, where I kissed her earlier.

"You can wait down here," she says "Unless you wanna come with" she says and it's more of a question. I am actually going to decline this when I realize it's_ her bedroom_, when I see she has different intentions than I was thinking, I could tell she was thinking nothing close to what I was thinking. And actually I am curious to see what her room looks like. I get up and go to the stair case and she grabs my hand. Then she leads me upstairs.

I'm sitting on her bed while she's packing and man! Her room is a lot different than I expected it to be. Instead of her walls being pink, they're all black, like my walls. She has lots of posters and pictures of bands and lead singers on her walls. And a nice looking acoustic guitar in the corner on a stand.

"Nice guitar," I say.

She looks behind her from her packing, "Thanks, it was a gift from my aunt,"

"You're welcome, do you play?"

"Yeah, a bit," she puts a shirt in her bag.

"Well I must say I am quite the guitar player as well," I roll my eyes.

"Really?" she looks at me with her head tilted.

"Yeah, so do you write your own songs too?" I ask.

"Are you saying 'too' in the sense asking me if I write, or that you write your own songs?" she asks.

"Both?"

"Yes. I do write my own songs, what about you?"

"Yes, I'm in a band,"

"Really? You gone big yet?"

"You could say that, I don't like to brag" I give a crooked smile, making her laugh.

"So where am I going to be staying at?"

"There's an extra room across the hall from mine, even though my room is downstairs, if you want it it's yours," I say.

"Well I'd be honored," she says cutely.

"Sweet!" I say.

"Why are you so excited?" she sits down beside me and laughs.

"Because I want to get to know you Olivia,_ I mean I really want to get to know you_," I whisper the last part in her ear.

"I get what you're saying Jordon, but I do need to finish packing," she smirks and gets up.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask.

"I don't know, _am I_?" she definitely is. She walks over and puts the bag that she was packing onto the floor, and comes over to me.

"Hi," she says inching closer to my face, I got the hint immediately, put my arms around her waist, and pulled her up on top of me.

"Hey," I kissed her neck.

She gasps at this, "Sorry, is this too much too fast?" I ask her.

"No I jus-"

She is cut off by my cell phone ringing, I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen.

"It's Johnny," I tell her.

"Answer it," I do and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey man the pizza's here, and if you want any you better hurry!" Johnny says.

"Okay, well Olivia's still working on packing," I lied.

"Okay then you might wanna stop and get your own food,"

"Okay dude, thanks,"

"No problem," Johnny says.

"Bye,"

"Will do," Johnny hangs up.

"So do you wanna um- continue this," I ask the beautiful woman that just so happens to be on top of me.

She rolls over, "No bitch I want some pizza," calling me a bitch jokingly she laughs.

"Bitch?" I say.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said," she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well this bitch got the keys," I laugh and point to myself.

"Fuck! Never mind, did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Ha-ha, I thought you might say that, you really want some pizza don't you?"

"Sure, I was just kidding with you when I called you a bitch, it's a friend thing, I guess," she explains rolling her eyes.

"I know, it's cool, you can call me whatever you want, but that's not until later tonight," I say jokingly, but seriously.

"Ohh my god!" she slaps my leg playfully, laughing, getting the hint I was only kidding with her.

"I just said we'll get to that later!" I laugh.

She walks over to a dresser with a mirror and grabs her purse and her keys.

"Okay, come on then, do you have everything?"

"Everything I'll need for now, I can pick my other stuff up later, but could you grab me backpack?" motions to the head of the bed.

"Yeah," I grab it and sling the a strap over one shoulder.

"Thanks," she picks up the purple duffle bag and a little rolling bag, a walks out of her room into the hallway. I flip the light switch and close the door.

We walk down stairs and make sure all the lights are off and all the doors and windows are locked, which they are, she grabs her house keys and purse, locks the front door, and now, we're going back to my place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Beautiful Undead

Olivia stays with Charlie Scene and meets the guys for the first time.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

"We're home _daarliings!_" Charlie calls when he opens the door.

"Heeey_ BABY!_" I hear Johnny call from what I assume is the living room.

"You guys should stop, ha-ha, she's gonna get the wrong idea," a voice says, it sounds like white mask!

"_YOU'RE_ one to talk, man!" another voice says. Funny guy?

I hear laughs from multiple voices in the living room.

"Guy's come in here and introduce yourselves!" Charlie calls.

One by one they all shuffle in, all faces I've never seen, unmasked faces.

"I'm Matt, also known as Da Kurlzz, I have the white mask," he points to his face at the mention of his mask and puts out a hand.

"I'm Olivia!" I shake it.

"Nice to finally meet you!"

"You too!"

_This guy is way to excited to meet me_, I think as I let go of his hand.

"Well, I guess now I can say it's good to see you again Olivia," Johnny says, "Real name's George though,"

"Okay!"

"Well my name's Jorel, J-Dog will probably be easier to remember until you practice that a little bit though, it's nice to meet you," he laughs as he shakes my hand.

"Okay! Thanks, it's nice to meet you, too J-Dog!" I laugh.

"What's up baby?" another voice says.

"And you're that funny guy!" I say not so excitedly.

"You was close, they call me Funny Man," he walks up and puts an arm around my waist, "How you doin' baby?" he asks making a trying-to-be-cute face at me, and it's kinda cute.

"Watch it Funny Man," I hear Charlie from behind, almost sounding mad.

"Aw is Cwarlie Scene getting defensive?" he baby talks Charlie, and takes his arm off me.

"No, she's-" Charlie starts.

"No, it's just I've kinda had a bit of a rough day, I'm tired," I sigh, covering for Charlie.

It's silent now that I've spoken.

"Oh, well let's get your stuff and then I'll show you around, Olivia," Charlie says.

"Okay," I nod.

We go out to Charlie's car and he pops the trunk, he grabs my backpack to carry and I grab my purple duffle bag and small rolling bag.

* * *

***Meanwhile, IN THE HOUSE***

"Did anyone else see the way Charlie was looking at Olivia?" Da Kurlzz says. J-Dog looks up from texting and the other two men look up from their game of Call of Duty.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Funny Man asks.

"He's got the hots for her, you can't tell?" Johnny say with a laugh.

"She is cute," J-Dog says, looking back down at his phone.

"_CUTE_?" Funny Man says, "She _DAMNN_ fine! I'd tap it," the four men laugh.

"I'd tap that twice!" J-Dog laughs. "But Charlie's got it, unless she's down with a three-"

"SUBJECT CHANGE!" Johnny says.

J-Dog looks at Johnny "WHAT MAN? I'm just sayin' if she was ever interested I'd be cool with it,"

"Yeah, but Charlie's got her, let's not mess up whatever they've got going on, especially since you-know-who cheated on Charlie, my main point was that I haven't seen him look at a girl like that in months!" Da Kurlzz finishes.

"Yeah, it'd probably be best to just leave it alone," J-Dog agrees.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: More Like A Home

Charlie shows Olivia around, and they start talking and he brings up the note (from chapter 6)

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

***BACK OUTSIDE***

Charlie opens the door for me and we're back in the kitchen. I look in the living room, Johnny is half asleep on the couch, Da Kurlzz is reading a magazine, and Funny Man and J-Dog are playing Modern Warfare.

"Follow me, okay?" Charlie says.

"Okay," I nod, turning back to look at Charlie. He heads to the right until he reaches a flight of stairs going down, he steps down one by one until we're at the bottom and turns left, placing a hand on the wall he turns the light on. When they come on there's a huge den in front of me. The carpets are grey and the walls are a deep, dark red, with little lights aligned with each other and posters in between the lights. On the front wall is a nice sized TV with and Xbox hooked up to it, with four controllers on the bookshelf below it. Farther back is a few chairs, a couch and a love seat, behind that are shelves of DVD's and CD's.

"It's back here," he says. He leads me across the huge den to a wide hallway. There's a door at the end of the hallway, I notice. He walks about halfway down the hallway, stops and turns to the right, reaching down he grabs the door knob, turns, and pushes the door open. Reaching around the door frame he slides his hand up and the light flicks on.

"This is my room," he says.

"Nice," I say trying not to sound tired.

"Nothing in detail right now, you were a surprise and I didn't have time to clean up, I'll show you my room later, is that cool?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I agree.

"The bathroom's right there," he points to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Okay,"

"And this," he walks to the door almost _DIRECTLY_ across the hallway from his, reaches down and opens it, "Is where you'll be rooming," he flips the switch on.

The room I was going to stay in had the same grey carpeting, but white walls, a queen size bed and side tables next to each side the bed.. A long dresser was on the left side of the room and a tall one was on the right front wall beside where the door is.

"They cleaned and changed the sheets for you, and if you don't have a comforter there's a closet of blankets up stairs,"

"Oh, well thank you!"

"We just wanted to make you feel comfortable," he smiles.

"I appreciate it!" I walk over and put my bags down at the end of the bed and get on the bed, "Oh my god, it feels so good to lay down!"

"Yeah, that mattress is a-maz-ing!" he leans in the doorway.

"So who had this room before me, or is it just a guest room?" I ask.

"It was our old roommate Deuce's room, um, the one with the grey mask with the pink and blue, he moved out when we kicked him out of the band,"

"Oh," I say. He looked pissed of just mentioning him, so I decide not to ask him why they kicked him out of the band.

"Yeah, so shall we continue our tour?" he smiles.

"Nah, it can wait,"

"You just wanna chill for a bit?" he asks still smiling.

"Mmhmm, " I close my eyes, and when I reopen them he's standing over me.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, not expecting to see him there.

"I did not mean to scare you, I am so sorry," he says frantically.

"It's fine," I sit up and smooth my hair and he sits down beside me.

"Cha-"

"Hey-"

We start talking at the same time. Then we laugh.

"Sorry, go ahead," I say.

"No you go," he smiles almost_ nervously?_

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

"Well I just wanted to thank you for taking me in and letting me stay with you guys, even though I'm a complete stranger," I wrap my arms around his neck, "You have no idea how much that means to me,"

"You're welcome," he hugs me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So you should probably show me around now so I don't get lost on you," I decide to end this kind of awkward hug, even though I'm enjoying it.

"Agreed," he lets go of me and we get up.

* * *

**~Later~**

"So yeah you gotta remember that there is two bathrooms but the basement one is usually the least crowded, because nobody wants to walk all the way down stairs unless it's an emergency, and I say crowded because there's five, well now six, people that live here" he says as we're walking back down the stairs, and across the den.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asks as he opens his bedroom door.

"No, I'm going to put some stuff away first, are you?" I say.

"Not yet,"

"Okay," I open my door and turn the light on.

I put away all of clothes first, which consist mainly of skinny jeans, shorts, tank tops, and band shirts. then I hook up my laptop and find wi-fi signal and connect to it, I have more messages from Julie:

BumbleBee12: Hey

WHAT HAPPENED between you and your mom?

Are you okay?

Helllllloooooooo?

I type a quick response to her.

MusicGirl17: Sorry, mom and I got in a FIGHT and she hit me over the head w/ a bottle, I'm fine still a little sore, but the paramedic said it'll last for a couple days, I'm out of town staying with a relative right now.

BumleBee12: You SHOULD HAVE just come stay with me!

MusicGirl17: I don't have a job to help you pay the bills yet though!

BumbleBee12: That doesn't matter to me!

MusicGirl17: Well it DOES to me, so yeah!

BumbleBee12: Whatever good night.

MusicGirl17: Night

And yeah, I DO feel bad about lying to my best friend, but if she knew that I was staying with five men that are complete strangers, she'd go ballistic.

I close my computer and move on to putting my other things up, like my sketch book and colored pencils, and then after I don't know how long was done.

Now I'm laying in this amazing bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering what my next move will be. I think I'll just have to-

"Olivia?!" Charlie calls from his open door, "You up?"

"Uh huh!" I sit up and realize I can see him sitting up on his bed, too. "How may I help you?"

"Can I come over there and talk to you?" he asks.

"I'm not stopping you," I smile.

He pads over to my door about halfway but turns for the den and disappears, seconds later the light in there goes off and the only light is from our bedrooms. He comes back in.

"Hey," he waves as he comes to sit by me on the bed.

"Hi!" I wave back with a smile.

He hops on the bed next to me, and lays sideways across the bed and the hood on his jacket goes up. His jacket says something about Hollywood but I'm too lazy to read it at this point in time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Actually about the note I left on your backpack," my heart skips a beat when he says this.

"Which part of it?"

"The part about us becoming friends?" he says, almost a question.

"Actually I was wondering about that, too," I say, when he hears this he sits up and looks at me.

"Well what were you thinking?" he asks.

"Well, I-I was kinda wondering if we could be more than friends if you're, you know, not with anybody," I start talking really fast now, "Or if it's too sudden that's okay, or like if you just don't want to that's okay, too. I don't want you to feel like you-"

I am cut off by him sitting up, leaning over, and kissing me, not like before, but actually, really kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his, he wraps his arms around my waist, but after a minute of that he pulls back,

"Where did that come from?" I ask biting my lip.

_Did that actually just happen?_, I think. We drop our hands from around other quickly, like two children just being caught for doing something they knew that they weren't supposed to be doing.

"That's actually the politest way I know how to tell you to shut up," he laughs

"Oh," I laugh. "Sorry,"

He waves the sorry off, "But, actually, I just really wanted to kiss you," he smiles.

"Oh, okay," I smile.

"So are we?-" he asks.

"Do you wanna take things slow at first?" I ask.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he nods.

"Then I guess we are," I say.

"Cool!" he exclaims.

"Yeah," I yawn.

"Okay, time for you to get some sleep," Charlie says.

"Okay," I yawned and stretched again.

I stood up and leaned in to kiss him one last time.

"Goodnight Jordon!"

"How come you've been calling me Charlie all day but just called me Jordon?" he tilts his head.

"I don't know, what do you go by among your friends?"

"Whatever's the most comfortable to you, okay?" he laughs.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"No problem, goodnight Olivia," he smiles, then turns around to leave and then I see what his jacket says "Hollywood Undead".

_Hollywood Undead? Why does that sound familiar?_ I think, then it clicks.

"Hey! You like Hollywood Undead?!" I ask.

He looks down at his jacket. "My jacket, why do you ask?"

"My friend Julie likes Hollywood Undead, do you like them?"

"Yeah, I guess, some of the members are fucking crazy though, well all of them,"

I laugh "Why do you say that?"

{_Wow she really doesn't know._ Charlie thinks to himself.}

"Because I'm one of them," he says.

"While I wanna say "nuh-uh you're pulling my leg" I can't because I haven't heard much of their stuff, it's pretty good from what I have heard, though," I say.

"I'll prove it!" he says, he walks out of the room, and flicks on the light to the den, grabs a CD from the book shelf, and goes back to his room. He goes over to his dresser where there's a CD player, takes the CD out of the case, puts it in the CD player, presses skip a couple times and pauses really quickly.

"What, are you okay?" I look at him.

"Wait, are you easily offended?"

"Me?! Easily offended, no, what's the point in getting offended over music?"

"Just checking," he says, then he presses play, goes to sit on the bed, and I sit on the futon beside the dresser, and the song starts playing.

_It was once dark lonely summer's eve on the lonely streets of sunset when the lord called upon six crazy mcs, J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Producer! Ay man you forgot about the homie Funny Man come on._

_And I can show you how hump without making love, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak, and I'll be layin' in the sun, bottle and a gun, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak._

_My clothes are always retro, sexual like I'm hetero and I'll play a bitch like Nintendo..._

"That's Funny Man," Charlie says. I nod.

_Funny as fuck, I should do stand up, bust caps at the crowd like I don't give a fuck, got a gold ass grill, hit me in the side kick if you wanna chill, hope in the ride let's roll, I'm a baritone with a voice so low, it'll make yo speakers explode, and it'll drop yo panties to the floor, let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways, hop in the bed girl freaky Friday, if you got beef then you better step up bitch, Hollywood Undead ain't nothing' to fuck with!_

_And I can show you how hump without making love, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak, and I'll be layin' in the sun, bottle and a gun, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak._

_Girl come and smoke my pole like a Marlboro, introduce to your mom as Charles, IT'S CHARLIE SCENE, shake your ass to the bass, wait til you see my face, hey bitch, really tight jeans that show your ass crack, my first name gives Vietnam flash backs, I get drunk and do the same old same old, take three girls home and call them Charlie's Angels._

_Whatcha gonna do after we get signed?_

_I'm gonna lose my mind, get 30 inch spinners and pimp my ride, go back in time, be there that night and save Tupac's life, then pay my fine for getting' caught fuckin' on the Hollywood sign, I got the game on lock, I have a bottle, and a glock, with biceps like the rock, buy Tom's soul back for Rupert Murdoch._

_And I can show you how hump without making love, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak, and I'll be layin in the sun, bottle and a gun, the way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak._

_Get down, I'll show you how. Come on girl let me show you how, let's get freaky deaky now. Get down, I'll show you how. Come on girl let me show you how, let's get freaky deaky now._

_Get down, get down, I'll show you how, if you got beef then you better step up bitch, Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with. Get down, get down, I'll show you how, I'll show you how, gotta bottle and a glock, with biceps like the rock, buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch._

_Bitch! What motherfucka?!_

As the song ends and I realize I'm smiling.

"I guess you liked it?" Charlie asks.

"That's pretty good!" I laugh.

"Thanks!" he smiles.

I yawn again, feeling tired.

"Okay, I've kept you from sleeping for long enough now, unless you wanna do something else,"

"I am kinda tired, it's been a long day, like what?" I stand up and stretch, I get a pain in my head, and put my hand to it.

"Just something' to take care of that headache of yours," he says with a slight smile.

"Goodnight Jordon!" I say enthusiastically.

"Taking this as a 'no'," he laughs getting up. I walk over and hug him, just now noticing how warm he was. Ah, the pleasure of body heat. I wanted to prolong this moment, because in it, for the first time in a long time, I felt love from someone other than Julie.

"Are you sure?" he leans and says in my ear.

"Taking things slow, remember?" I look over.

"I know, that was a test,"

I laugh, "You're crazy,"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you,"

We walk over to my room and I get in bed, "Thank you. For letting me stay,"

"No problem, like I said, I owe you,"

This makes me smile.

"Night," I say. I crawl under the warm covers as he turns the light off.

"Could you leave the door open?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I can sense him smiling.

He walks over to him room and shuts the door, but leaves the light on, I'm curious as to what he's up to now. But, oh well.

I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling again, thinking about my choices, and I'm pretty sure this is a good one, I hear faint music emitting from either a vent that's connected to upstairs or from Charlie's room, it's really catchy and if I heard the lyrics correctly, I like them. I think this is what I heard:

_These lies are leading me astray, it's too much for my to stay. I don't wanna live this, destiny it goes on endlessly. I see you so please stay strong, I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone. I don't wanna live this destiny, it goes on endlessly._

I think it's the band that he's in, Hollywood Undead, what a neat little name, I have to ask where in the world they came up with it. This song flows more easy than the one he played for me earlier. As the song continues to play I start to doze off and fade away from the world, and usually I can never fall asleep, but I fell asleep more quickly than I usually do. This already feels like more of a home than my actual home could ever be. I like it here...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: He's Not Very Good At Hiding His True Feelings.

*nuff said in the title*

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

When I wake up I roll over without opening my eyes and instinctively grab my phone, I press the button on the top and open my eyes 1:47 p.m.? _This can't be right, why hasn't mom woken me up in her drunken stupor yet?_ A smile forms upon my face, _I moved out yesterday! I'm free!_ I think.

Wow I slept til almost two? I bet everyone else is already up, they're going to think I'm really lazy, sleeping until the afternoon like this.

I get up and brush my hair, and put it in a ponytail. I pull on a t-shirt and leave my sleep pants on, and walk up stairs in to the kitchen, where I smell coffee. Not only am I not greeted by anybody but I don't see anyone up here either. I walk into the living room and there's no one in there either, or in the upstairs den, where Charlie said someone would most likely be, any other way I go would lead to somebody's room or the bathroom. I give up and go back into the living room, into the dining room/kitchen when I'm nearly scared to death by not one by two people.

"Morning Olivia," A guy with really messy hair hidden under a hood says, I'm guessing why this is why they call him 'Da Kurlzz'?

"It's almost two in the afternoon," Funny Man says from the other side of the table.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," Matt (Da Kurlzz, we're going with Matt since he told Olivia to call him Matt) says.

"No, it's fine, that's more than I would get at home, I appreciate you trying to make me feel welcome," I sit down at the table, not beside either of them.

"No problem," he nods. Then takes a sip of his coffee.

"So," I turn to Funny Man, "You said it was almost two? Where is everybody at?"

"Well Jordon and J-Dog are still asleep, I'm here," he points to himself, "Matt's right there," He points to the man across the table from him, "And Johnny went to the store earlier,"

"He came home and went back to sleep," Matt says, making Funny Man and me laugh.

"So why is everybody still asleep?" I ask.

"I guess it's just what you do when your in a rock band, you sleep all day," Funny Man says. "Wait do you know about that that yet?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "You guys are really good," I smile.

"Thanks," they both say.

"So what's up with you and Jordon?" Matt asks.

"Well-"

"OWW!" Matt looks at Funny Man, "What was that for?"

Then he looks at me, "Sorry, didn't mean to get in your guys' business or anything,"

"No, it's fine," I say, "I mean, I get it, I understand, you guys are Jordon's roommates and you wouldn't want to see him get hurt, hell, I can relate, I'm like that with my friend Julie"

"Oh, yeah, thanks, glad you understand," Funny Man says.

"So what's up with you guys, are you together,"

I look around the room, "Well he's not up here, so no,"

The Funny Man laughs.

"I meant are you together _together?_"

"I know what you meant, it was a joke," I laugh.

"So are you or aren't you?" Matt asks.

"You'll have to ask him, I don't really know,"

"How do you not know?" he asks.

"I think we are, but I don't want to say anything that he disagrees with and make him upset, because then it would seem like I was putting words in his mouth,"

"Oh," Matt says.

"Yeah,"

"So what's your story kid?" Funny Man asks.

"Well, I've been told for 19 years I'm a mistake, along with being abused, verbally and physically, and I got sick of it finally, I told myself next time she lays a hand on me I would retaliate, even if she goes to hit me, and she did, and I did, now she's in a mental ward or something somewhere, and I'm here," I finish.

"Wow," says Matt.

"That sucks," Funny Man adds.

"Yeah, I appreciate you guys for letting me stay here, if I would have had to stay at my house for another night I would have gone insane,"

"No problem," Funny Man says.

"It's cool," says Matt.

"So do you want to be with Jordon, or are you like the others?"

"Yeah, I have feelings for him, wait- what do you mean by others?" I ask.

"The whores he's tried to have a stable relationship with, but they end of cheating," he says.

"No! I would never cheat especially after all he's done for me, I know how that feels, it fuckin sucks, and nobody deserves to learn that they got cheated on and sit on the couch wondering what you did, when in reality, the person who cheated was the problem, and you were too good for them," I breathe, "I'm just sayin',"

"We get it," Matt assures me.

"Okay, so yeah, do you guys have any plans to do anything today?"

"Not that I know of," Funny Man says.

"Me neither," Matt shrugs.

"Perfect!"

"Why do you say that?" Funny Man asks.

"Because I don't feel like doing anything anyway, except I have to go pick up some stuff from the house, but I won't need to until later,"

"I'm sure he'd be willing to take you!" Matt (Da Kurlzz) says.

"Who?" I ask.

"The man standing behind you," Matt says, I turn around and jump, he scared my coming up from behind like, but yes, sure enough, there he was.

"Mm morning guys," he say rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

We all get quiet.

"Good afternoon to ya," Matt says.

"Hey," I say.

"Sup," Funny Man answers.

"Um, did I miss something?" he looks at the three of us with a confused expression.

We all snap out of it, each of us giving him a 'no' in response.

"Okay, whatever, it sure feels like I did," he walks over to the cabinet and grabs a coffee mug, walks over to the coffee maker, pours himself a glass, and leans against the counter

"Nope, sorry," Matt says.

He turns to me now, "What did I miss Olivia?" he's acting kind of nervous.

"Nothing," I smile, "We were just talking," I tell him, and it wasn't a lie, it was true.

"Well, about what?" he looks at me, and then at them.

"Damn Jordon, calm down, we- well _I_ wasn't mackin' on your girl," Funny Man says, and Matt shoots a dirty look at him.

Charlie blinks, sneaks a peek at me, and then looks down.

"It's so obvious," Matt whispers at me.

"_What?_" I mouth back.

Charlie's looking at us, "What was that?"

"You don't wanna know," Matt smiles.

"That just makes me think it was something referring to my dick," he shakes his head. Matt now gives him a dirty look, Charlie just smiles at him, while Funny Man is laughing his ass off.

"It wasn't!" I look at him, and he laughs (most likely about the look on my face).

Funny Man stands up and walks over to me, and bends over. "Girl, he likes you, you know that, right?" he whispers in my ear.

I pull away, "No, you don't say?" I say, being sarcastic but not emphasizing it.

"Really you couldn't tell?" he looks at me with an 'are you freaking serious' expression on his face.

"Dude! I was being sarcastic, of course I can tell,"

Charlie's just looking at me now. Only me. Then he focuses and looks away, then back to us three.

"Well this is awkward," Da Kurlzz announces. Making that much more awkward.

"Matt, you know that makes it that much more awkward when you say 'this is awkward', right?" Funny Man says.

While they're making things, well... awkward I walk over to Charlie and grab his hand.

"Come on, I'll explain," I say leading him down stairs. We stop when we get to the down stairs den, just where we can't be seen from the top of the stairs.

"We..mig...tlk...smwher...else...sedrop," He whispers but I don't understand what he says.

"What?" I ask.

He leans over and brushes my hair behind my ear, "We might want to talk somewhere else, they'll eavesdrop, if they aren't already," he whispers.

"Oh, okay, " I nod.

"Is my room okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, wherever you want is fine,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: What Happens In Charlie Scene's Bedroom Apparently Doesn't STAY In Charlie Scene's Bedroom

The fun of having four roommates that are men...

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

After we got settled (me on the futon and him lounging on his bed) we started talking.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

"How'd you sleep last night?" I ask.

"Pretty good! Actually, better than I've slept in a long time," she smiles. Man I think she's happy here, and she's so cute! Beyond cute, she's like drop dead gorgeous.

"That's good, I'm glad you did,"

"I know! How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Good, I slept later than I usually do though," I state.

"I know, it's weird, I did too," she says.

"So I'll explain what the thing in the kitchen was, but don't get all mad, because it's not that big of a deal," She adds.

"I just wanna know what said about me," I say.

"Okay," she smiles and then she pauses, "They wanted to know what was up with us,"

I just look at her.

"They wanted to know if we were _together_ together," she explains.

"Oh, okay," I nod, "Go on,"

"Then when Funny Man was like 'I wasn't mackin' on your girl', what got him was your reaction, then Matt whispered to me and was like 'it's so obvious', but I'm not all that good at reading lips, so I was like 'what?', so that's when Funny Man came over and was all like 'Girl, he likes you, you know that right?' and I was like 'no you don't say,' and then he didn't realize I was being sarcastic when I said that, so then I had to explain I was being sarcastic. Then it got all awkward and Matt went and made it ten times more awkward by announcing that it was awkward. Then I drug you down stairs, and now I'm explaining this to you!" she exhales.

I hop off the edge of the bed, and go join Olivia on the futon, I'm sitting really close to her, I'm not trying to push it, and I hope I'm not.

"Wait...what was my reaction?" I look at her.

"The way you were looking down, almost blushing, trying not to grin,"

"Okay," I sigh, "So now you know I like you,"

"Well," she scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck, "It just so happens that...I really like you too," she smiles that perfect smile at me.

"Well I hope so, somebody who dislikes me wouldn't let me kiss them like this,"

"Like what?" she asks.

Yes. I think.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her lips. Then I go lower, planting kisses along her jaw line, then down her neck. She leans back to the arm of the couch, where there's a random black throw pillow, which will serve as support for now. I can swear that I hear someone in the den, because I hear my Xbox turn on, but I choose to ignore it. Fuck if I'm breaking this up.

She laughs as I kiss her neck. "Are you laughing at me?" I ask.

"No, course not, that kinda tickles, but it does feel really good," she smiles up at me.

"_Ohh_," I say, making a mental note of that.

"Yeah," She puts one hand on the back of my head, leaves the other one hanging, and is playing with my hair, like running her fingers through it, and oh my fuck it feels amazing!

I'm also sensing this is a bit of one of those hints at what she wants, so I assault her neck with kisses and then go back to her perfect lips. The kisses seemed to last longer and went slower and then, gradually faster. And it's just my luck that my futon was previously broken. I don't wanna have to be all 'We gotta move or we're gonna fuck up the futon again,' because she'd ask what happened to it, and I'd have to explain that Funny Man fucked some bitch on my futon and broke it, that shit wouldn't be cool on either of our parts.

"Liv," I say inbetween kisses.

"Mmhmm?"

"You wanna... move... the futon's... gonna hurt... your back," I say, if you couldn't tell, I really don't wanna break this kiss, I haven't been with a girl who could kiss like this in... well, actually I've never been with a girl who is this good of a kisser. But the fact that she's only 19 is the part that kind of scares me. She's scary good.

"Okay... it's fine... with me," she says.

I readjust my hands behind her back and lift up, she wraps her legs around my waist and I make the small three step trip to the bed and gently set her down.

"I'll be back in a second," I sigh, those _fuckers_. I go to my door and open it just enough to where I can see who all is there, no one's spying through my door, but Da Kurlzz and Funny Man are in the down stairs den, sitting in front of _my_TV, playing a game on _my_ Xbox 360, without _my_ permission.

"Would y'all go the fuck away?" I walk into the den, I'm still in my sleep pants, white t-shirt and jacket.

"Aw, why? We're playing Modern Warfare 3, we just got it," Funny Man asks.

"Well, go play Modern Warfare 3 upstairs," I say.

"We don't want to wake up Johnny or J-Dog, so we figured you'd be okay with us down here, unless you guys want to be alone?" Da Kurlzz says, even though I constantly crack jokes about his sexuality, Da Kurlzz is a really good friend, and most times he just gets what I mean.

"That'd be really cool if we could be," I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh," Da Kurlzz says, "Are you guys together?"

"I think so," I say.

"Well good luck Jordon," Funny Man says.

"Thanks guys," I nod.

"No problem," says Da Kurlzz.

_Yes!_ I think as I walk back to my bedroom. Olivia's there looking at me like 'what the fuck just happened'. I shut and lock the door.

I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed, "They were trying to be slick and use Johnny and J-Dog being asleep as an excuse to come down here and play Modern Warfare 3 on my Xbox 360, when really they were just here to eavesdrop on us," I explain. Then I scoot up back against the headboard, and look at Olivia.

"What?" she says in a teasing voice.

"Come here!" I don't feel like playing any games right now... I'm just too damn tired because I just woke up.

"Why?" she stresses the word.

"You know why," I look at her.

"I know!" she laughs and crawls toward me. She comes and sits in my lap, straddling me.

"Hey there!" she says cutely, while stroking the right side of my face, before pulling me in to kiss her. She tasted like strawberries and mint, and I probably tasted like old coffee, ew. But forget that for now, I'm enjoying myself too much._Fuck!_ It's like when I'm with her for some reason, time just...stops. I get a slight pain in my lower lip that snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oops, sorry Jordon," she blushes.

"You-you bit me?" I look at her kinda shocked.

"Sorry, haha, I forgot I told you I don't bite," she rubs her forehead.

"It's okay, lucky for you, I'm into that sorta thing," I smile at her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's kinda sexy, not biting extremely hard though," I think I just told her I like it rough. I really hope she doesn't make any comment on that. Because I do... but what if she thinks that's weird or something?

"You're not just fucking with me are you?" she has her left arm on top of my shoulder, and her right hand on my face again.

"No, why would I?"

"Just makin' sure," she says.

"Why? Do you bite?"

_Oh my fuck! Please say yes! Please please say yes! If there is any justice on the planet she'll say yes! _I think.

"Sometimes," she looks in my eyes and a warm smile forms on her face, but there is something hidden in that smile.

"Sweet,"

_SCORE!_

"You sound excited!" she says with an almost laugh.

"I am, and I'm not gonna lie, you're pretty sexy," I say.

She gives me a really genuine, sweet smile. "Well thank you, but I'm also sorry because you haven't seen anything yet, believe me,"

_Damnnn..._ I think.

"Ooh," I nod, "Okay, I'm definitely liking the way that sounds," I link my arms behind her waist.

"Most people would, I mean, have you seen me?" she laughs.

"Yes, and I'd like to see more of you, but I promised you we'd take this slow," I laugh back.

"And thanks for actually listening to that, most guys are always in a rush with me," she looks in my eyes.

"Well, I'm in no rush, we'll go at whatever pace you want, so if you wanna speed things up go ahead," I shrug.

"Thank you for that," she smiles.

And what happens next? Well...we'll let Olivia tell that part of the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: He's My Kind Of Crazy

A cute scene between Jordon and Olivia

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

Somehow we've managed to make our way under the covers, with our clothing intact. He's laying behind me, his arms around my waist, and his chin on my shoulder.

"Okay, you know what?" He says.

"What?" I ask. There's no telling what this man is about to say.

He moves his arm that's on top of my waist, "I like your ponytail and all, it's cute don't get me wrong," he says, I feel him put his hand at the base of my ponytail and pull the hair tie out, "But it's in my face," he laughs, then puts his arm back.

"Okay then," I laugh.

He kisses my neck once, then puts his lips to me ear, "Wait til you see my face," he whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says quickly.

"Da fuck was that?" I ask, making him laugh.

"I don't know, I just always wanted to whisper that in a girl's ear, just because," he shrugs his shoulders.

I just laugh at him, "You're crazy," I yell into the pillow next to me.

"I told you I was fucking crazy!" he laughs.

"It's okay, I like it, it's a good kind of crazy," I smile, although he can't see me smiling.

"Here, turn around," he says, moving his arm that's under me, "My arm's going numb as a motherfucker," he takes his hand out from underneath me as I roll over to face him, he puts an arm back over my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" he asks.

"Huh?" I didn't catch what he just said.

"I said, did I ever tell you how hot you are?" He looks at me.

"No," I say with a laugh.

"We'll, you're really hot, just wanted you to know that," he laughs.

"Well thank you! I could say the same about you," I look at him. "Hey! You have blue eyes!" I exclaim.

"Yes," he says.

"I love blue eyes," I smile.

"I couldn't tell!" he laughs, and I feel him put his head on top of mine.

The world is silent for a few minutes, and within those few minutes I realize something. But I'll get to that later.

"I never noticed how warm you were," I say to Jordon, breaking the silence, who has his arms around me, we're laying his bed, just cuddling with each other. My face is partially buried in his chest.

"What?" he says.

"Your body heat,"

"What about it?" he shakes his head, I can feel his chin on top of my head.

"You're warm,"

"I know, the ladies love it," I can kind of feel him smiling right now.

"I'm lovin' it right about now," I say, "I could just go to sleep,"

"Then go to sleep Olivia," I notice he slowly puts his hand on my lower back, but don't say anything. God his hands are warm.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'll either be right here when you wake up, or I'll be right here, asleep too,"

"Okay," I smile, "Thanks Jordon," I snuggle closer to him.

"It ain't nothing baby," He shakes his head.

"Okay," I say.

_Yay!_ I think to myself.

"Just one more thing, I should ask, since everybody wants to know," he says. Oh god, I think I know what he's about to say.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you wanna be, like together, like a couple together?" he say nervously.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I smile.

"Okay, cool!"

I pull away and look up at him, and instantly I am met by his lips, which I note are really soft, "Mm, goodnight Olivia," he says getting comfortable.

"It's like four in the afternoon," I laugh.

"I know, but whatever,"

I reach up and put my hand on the side of his face, "Goodnight Jordon," I say before I kiss him, my original intentions, before shifting to get comfortable, finding that I fit perfectly in his arms, and drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Funny Man's Bet

The other four members of Hollywood Undead (J3T, J-Dog, Funny Man, and Da Kurlzz) make a bet.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Oh my god, you guys gotta to come see this one," Funny Man comes into the upstairs den from the living room.

"What is it Funny Man, we're in the middle of a race here," A has-been-awake-for-55-minutes Johnny 3 Tears asks from beside Da Kurlzz, neither men taking their eyes off the TV screen where they were playing_ Need For Speed._

"Dude, Jordon and Olivia are all kinds of warmed up to each other," Funny Man says.

"What are you going on about Funny Man?" J-Dog says coming in the room from the garage.

"Jordon and Olivia are in bed together apparently," Johnny says.

"And you're _surprised?_" J-Dog asks, raising an eyebrow, as he sits down on the couch.

"I knew it was going to happen, I mean, we all saw the way he was looking at her," Da Kurlzz says from the couch. "And we already told you guys about our conversation with Olivia this afternoon,"

"$20 bucks says they had sex," says Funny Man.

"Are we really doing this?" asks Johnny 3.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," says Funny.

"Well I'm not losing money to anybody so, sorry," J-Dog says.

"Good, because I'm no- $20 dollars says they did, Funny Man is usually right about these things," Johnny changes his mind mid-sentence.

"Nah! $20 says they just made out!" says Da Kurlzz.

"Haha, YOU'RE ON Curly!" Challenges Funny Man.

"Leave it to him to kidnap a girl and get with her," Johnny 3 laughs, shaking his head.

"He's got good taste though, like I was sayin', she damn fine," exclaims Funny Man.

"That's true," J-Dog says.

"That's very true," agrees Da Kurlzz.

"So are we goin' out tonight or what?" Funny Man asks.

"Most likely, those were the plans, weren't they?" Johnny says, he gives up on his concentration and pauses the game, and tosses the controller beside him on the couch.

"What about Olivia?" Funny Man says.

"What about her?- oh that's right," Johnny remembers.

"What?" J-Dog asks, him being the only one that doesn't know.

"She's not of age," Da Kurlzz says.

"Drinking age or age of consent?" his eyes widen.

"Drinking age, JUST drinking age, she's 19," Johnny 3 says, reassuring him.

"I thought you were saying she was under 18," he exhales, "You scared me there for a second," he laughs.

"Noo, she's good, they'll just give her a bracelet," Johnny says.

"Hopefully she'll agree to go, I wanna see how she operates," Funny Man says.

"Yeah, and it'll be good to see Jordon actually have fun with another girl, it'll be good for him," Johnny says.

Looking forward to getting to know their new roommate tonight, the guys continue their chatter, while down stairs, our main characters are just awakening.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Da Kurlzz FOR THE WIN!

The outcome of the bet is revealed.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

When I wake up it's damn near 7:30 p.m. and she's already awake in my arms.

"Well good morning there," I say to her.

"Hey," she smiles.

"How was your nap?" I ask her.

"Mm fantastic, you're fuckin' comfortable," she says. "And yours?"

"Great," I smile and kiss her forehead "We have to get up," I sit up, shifting the covers.

"I know," she sits up. "But I don't wanna,"

"What makes you think I do either?" I stand up and stretch.

She shrugs her shoulders. I walk to the dresser and find some jeans

"Didn't you say something about picking some stuff up from your house later tonight?" I turn to look at her, she's on mid-stretch.

"Uh yeah, why?" she walks to the door, and stops in front of it.

"Well, the guys are going out tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I turn to look at her.

She thinks for a minute, considering it, "Yeah! That sounds really fun!" she smiles.

"Great! So do you want to go get dressed and I'll take you to go get your stuff?" I grab a pair of jeans from my dresser and close the drawer.

"Yeah!" she is about to walk out and stops, turns around, walks towards me, and pecks me on the lips, then turns around, unlocks it and opens it, and walks out. I get dressed quickly into my jeans, plain t-shirt, sneakers, and I put on my hat. And I went to see if Olivia was done getting ready, now with her being a girl, she has usually more to do than someone like me (a guy), but when I step out of my room, she already had her door shut, and was sitting on the couch in the den.

"You're slow," she smiles. I notice she's wearing really skinny jeans, that make her ass look really good though (to be honest), and a UFC t-shirt that is pretty tight as well, with chucks.

"How the fuck did you manage to get ready faster than I did?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I used to hate changing in gym, so now I have the ability to put my clothes on really fast," I say.

"Can you use that in the opposite way too?" I smile deviously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughs.

"YES, I would," I say.

She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay do you have your purse and keys?" I ask.

"Yup!" She stands up. I offer a hand and she takes it, and intertwines our fingers. We make our way up the stairs, and the guys are all in the living room, just hanging out before we go out tonight, I assume.

"Yo Charles P!" Funny Man calls "Come in here!"

"This should be _greeat_, I don't know if you wanna be in here for this, I have no idea what it's about," I warn her.

"I'll be okay," she says, still holding hands we walk in the living room.

"Yeah dude?" I ask.

"Okay, wait are you easily offended or get embarrassed easily?" Funny Man asks Olivia.

"I'm far from being a person who is easily offended, and no I don't get easily embarrassed either," she says.

"Okay, one are you guys together?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay, figured, and two, did you have sex?"

"No," I say.

"See guys just wanted to prove my poi- wait WHAT?" Funny Man drops his jaw.

"No, we didn't have sex," Olivia says.

"Told you!" Da Kurlzz says from the couch, "I believe you and 3 Tears over here owe me 20 bucks each!"

"Wait, didn't we talk about not taking bets on peoples' business anymore?" I ask.

"What?" says Johnny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Funny Man looks up. AND he OBVIOUSLY knows what I'm talking about.

"Me either," says Da Kurlzz.

"Okay, you're all off the hook, but next time the money all goes to the person who was bet on," I roll my eyes, shake my head, and turn around, "See you guys," I say when I'm in the kitchen.

I open the kitchen door and the 7:00 p.m. air hits me, and feels really good. We walk to the car, I have to let go of her hand, I unlock the doors, open mine, she opens hers and we get in.

"Sorry about them, they're dumbasses," I say as I start my car.

"They're not dumbasses, they're guys," she says.

I shrug, she has a point.

"So your house is empty?" I ask.

"For the time being, they've got mom in a mental hospital/ rehab type deal in San Francisco, or some shit,"

"What are you going to do with all your stuff?" I ask.

"I'll probably pack all of it, put what I need over at the house, and rent a storage unit for the rest of it until I get my own place, but I need a job to pay for a storage unit, so I can't do this right now,"

"You'll get there over time Olivia," I assure her.

"Thanks," she smiles at me.

And we are now pulling into her driveway.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Last Person I Expected To See

Olivia and Jordon run into someone Olivia never expected to run into/ A NEW character is introduced.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

"I only need to grab a few things, so I won't take long," I say as we're getting out of his car.

"Take as long as you want, they're probably not leaving until at least eight,"

"Okay, thanks, but I'm only grabbing my guitar, and a couple notebooks,"

"Err...Olivia, didn't we turn off the lights when we left last night?" Jordon motions to the window, and it's the living room light. Who the hell's in my house!?

"Yeah! I'm about 110 percent that we turned the lights off,"

"Then what the hell," Jordon says.

"Oh my god, somebody's in my house,"

I look around and don't see any cars that I recognize, and there aren't any cars parked in any manner that would show that somebody's in the house.

"Well let's find out who," Jordon suggests.

"Kay," I say taking a deep breath.

"Gimme your keys," he says.

"What?!"

"You're not going in first, forget about it, if there is someone in there they could have a weapon or something" he says.

We walk up to the porch as quietly as we possibly can, and Jordon puts the key in, turning it slowly he unlocks it, pulls the keys out, and hands them to me. In return I slip them in my hoodie pocket. He slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open. We tiptoe in, me nearly clinging to the back of his jacket, which I notice isn't the Hollywood Undead jacket.

We walk into the living room to find no one, but the TV was on the game show channel. The game show channel? Who breaks into someone's house and turns it to the game show channel?

"Hello?!" I yell!

"Olivia?" I hear a voice come from what sounds like the kitchen, and since the kitchen is in the opposite direction I turn around. Hearing this, Jordon is already turned around and on guard. I start walking small step by step toward the kitchen, a figure comes out, it's a female, she has medium length black hair, greenish-brown eyes, fair skin, and soft seashell pink lips. Julie?

"Olivia!" She runs to me and I open my arms, "Hey!"

"Hey! Um, why are you in my house, it's okay you're here, but why?'

"I was looking for a number to reach you, you won't answer my phone calls, and that's when I found this on this on the kitchen table," she holds out my cell phone.

"My cell phone, oh! I knew I was forgetting something," I take it, "Thanks,"

"No problem," she smiles.

I turn to Jordon now "I must have left it on the table when you picked me up,"

"Must have,"

"Um, Olivia, who _is_ this?" Julie asks me, looking suspiciously at Jordon.

"He's a friend from a while back. Well, when I was walking home from your house the other night, I got mugged, and he kinda saved me," I smile lying. "Jordon this is Julie, my best friend, Julie this is Jordon,"

"Jordon? Have we met before?" she asks. _Shit!_ I think, _she's figured it out._

He just plays it cool, "No I don't believe so, but it's nice to finally meet you Julie," he smiles.

"Oh, okay, you just look familiar to me somehow, well, it's nice to meet you too! And thanks for saving Olivia here, she's always the damsel in distress,"

"Am not!" I say.

"Yeah, you kinda are," Jordon laughs.

"Meh, you guys are mean," I make a face while they laugh at me.

"Would it be okay if Julie came with us tonight?" I look at Jordon.

"Sure, if she wants to," he shrugs.

"Cool! Hey Julie do you wanna go out tonight with us?" I say excitedly

"With who?" she looks at us.

"A few of his friends, and us," I say.

"Where?"

"I think they were thinking Club 21," Jordon says.

"Yeah! Sounds good, I'll have to change clothes though," she says.

"I have some clothes you can borrow, do you wanna get dressed now?"

"Yeah! Sounds good!" she squeals "Oh my god we're going to Club 21 tonight!" she turns for my room, and goes up the stairs, running.

"I'll be right back," I laugh.

"Kay babe, I'll be right here," he smiles back at me.

When I get up there Julie is down to two choices already.

"I just decided to keep my skinny jeans on," she says, "But I can decide on your low-cut pink-striped one, or the corset top,"

"Definitely the pink one I say," she takes the blue top off that she has on now and replaces it with my pink one. I also decide to change, putting on some really ripped up skinnies and that black and purple corset top. I bet he's going to love this.

"So what's up with you and him?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

She just looks at me with a 'you know what I mean and you know it' look.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, looking down.

"Yes, so where are you really staying?"

"I've been with him since mom got arrested, but it's not like I just met him, he's one of my dad's friend's son, so I've know him since I was little," I lie.

"Are you guys together?" she looks at me.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend this afternoon," NOW I'm expecting an ear full.

"Olivia that's great you have a boyfriend!" she say happily.

"Thanks!" I say. Now I get it, of course she's happy for me, she's my best friend.

"Have you kissed him yet?" she looks at me devilishly.

"JULIE!...yes,"

"Oh my god, how is he?"

"A-maz-ing,"

We laugh together. This is why I love Julie. When I'm around her, I can be, well, me.

"You know what he's from right?" I say, I have to tell her.

"What?"

"He's from that band you like, Hollywood Undead,"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my god! He's Charlie Scene!" She says.

"Yes,"

"Wait, which of his friends are we going to Club 21 with?"

"A few of the guys from the band,"

This is met by a scream, "Oh my fucking god, that's sooo fucking cool!"

"Yeah you should probably not act like a squirrel with ADHD when you meet them though,"

"Calm down, Liv, I'm not even a huge fan, or like obsessed, I just like them,"

"Okay, whatever you say, are you ready?"

"Yeah, oh, and Josh fixed that belt on your car,"

"Sweet! I'll go pick it up later,"

Before we return down stairs I grab my guitar, put it in the case, and sling the strap over my shoulder.

We walk down the stairs in our usual chatter and giggles.

"Hey," Jordon looks at us, and then just at me "Whoa,"

The 'whoa' probably coming from the fact that I was wearing what I was. I put my guitar down in front of the wall next to the stairs.

"What?" I laugh, "Too much?" I look down at my outfit. I had seen how people dressed at Club 21 but I've never actually been inside, I heard it's full of neon lights, and the dance floor has lights underneath it.

He shakes his head 'no' with a pleased look on his face. I rolled my eyes and smile at him.

"You guys ready? We can stop at the house for a bit, since their probably not leaving til eight,"

"Til eight?" Julie asks.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Fuck! I have to work in the morning, tomorrow's Monday! I'm sorry, I'm going to have to pass on going out tonight, thank you though! Maybe next time?" she smiles, "I really should get going, Josh is probably wondering where I am," she goes in the kitchen, then returns with her jacket, purse and keys.

"Kay Julie," I walk over to hug her, and she hugs me back. "Bye Olivia, it was nice meeting you Jordon," she gives us both a quick smile.

"It was nice to meet you too," he says, and with that she's gone.

"What was that all about, she just left?" he turns to me, I walk over the couch and sit down in the dim living room.

"Julie tends to get wrapped up in the moment and forget about plans sometimes," I say, he comes over and sits beside me.

"Oh, she's a living in the now type person?" he guesses.

"Pretty much! But it's okay, I still love her," I say, and it's true, I do love her, she's my only real family.

"Oh where are my manners, do you want something to drink?" I ask, looking at him.

"Um, sure, what do you have?" he asks while I stand up.

"Everything you need," I say, "Actually I was hoping if y'all would take some of this alcohol?"

"Shit! You don't have to ask me twice!" he says excitedly, "What's she got?"

"I figured that'd be the answer, she has, like, everything," I go to the high shelf above the oven, and try to reach it, and I'm too short. Jordon, noticing I am having trouble, walks over to help.

"Damn..." he say as he opens the cabinet doors. Revealing my mothers un-hidden stash. But, I have no clue where her actual hidden stash is, if the hidden stash does exist.

"That's not all, there's more in the fridge in here, and in the fridge in the garage,"

"Sweet, how much are we allowed to take?"

"You can have all of it, if you want it," I shrug as I pull myself up on the counter, but hop down a second later.

"WHAT? But-But won't you get in trouble?" He say, completely dumbfounded.

"She's probably going to be in rehab for, like a year, and she doesn't need it anyway, so yeah take it,"

"Well let's see what all we got in here," he says.

"Kay you clear out the cabinet, and I got the fridge," I say.

"Okay!"

He cleans out the cabinet finding three bottles of Jack, two bottles of rum, four bottles of whiskey, and a few others, including a bottle of Malibu, and two bottles of Pucker.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He says.

"What?" I say turning around, he has all those bottles, but has three green bottles in his hands.

"Jackpot!" He says, placing the bottles on the counter in front of him.

"Oh her Jaeger?" I ask.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask.

"What do you have in the fridge?" He asks.

"Some Red Stripe, some Buds, some wine coolers, some Smirnoff, some Bacardi, and lots of Red Bull,"

"Red Bull?" He asks, "Holy shit do you know what we can make with Jaeger and Red Bull?"

"Jaeger Bombs, I'm quite familiar with them, I've been my mother's bartender since I was like seven," I say.

"That's pretty badass, a seven year old bartender,"

"Thanks! And oh, and I was also a very talented stripper by the time I was nine," I say, making him burst out laughing. I was being sarcastic about the stripper thing of course.

"Thanks for laughing at that, I've been waiting to use that one for a while, so what's the plan?" I ask, "It's all yours now, we just gotta figure out what to do with it,"

"I'm thinking we should take it the house and instead of going out, stay there and drink, shit that saves a ton of money," he says.

"Sounds like a plan! You should call them and tell them that, they were expecting to leave soon,"

"That'd probably be a good idea," he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. Then pushes a button on the side that puts it on speaker mode, I know because Julie's boyfriend Josh has the same phone.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?" a man picks up the phone.

"Yo, Johnny, we're not going out tonight," Jordon says.

"You and Olivia aren't?!" he asks, and he kind of sounds disappointed.

"No, none of us are," Jordon smiles at me. I smile back.

I hear Johnny sigh "What the fuck happened?" I hear the other guys in the background.

"No, nothing happ- actually a fucking miracle happened, we're drinking at the house tonight,"

"Dude that's too expensive,"

"No, Olivia's giving us a considerably large amount of alcoholic beverages,"

"Tell that bitch I fucking love her!" I hear Funny Man yell from the other line. Which makes me laugh, he's so crazy, but like, in a good way.

"I love you too dude," I yell enthusiastically.

"When are you coming back?" Johnny asks.

"Probably as soon as we get this loaded up," Jordon continues.

"Okay man, see you soon,"

"Okay, bye," Jordon says.

"Bye,"

_Click._

"So how are we doing this?" he turns to ask me .

"I got this," I say, I go into the garage, and grab a few milk crates, and then return to the kitchen, "I think this should cover it," I say setting them on the kitchen table.

"Nice thinking," he says nodding.

"Well thanks, I try," I say.

After we have all the bottles and solo cups put in the crates and the crates in the trunk, we go back inside and I go and hop up on the counter to sit, this always pissed my mother off when I would sit up here, so I quit doing it after a while. "It's so weird being in this house alone," I say.

"Like alone with me?" he asks, he's leaning on the counter beside the fridge, which is pretty much across the kitchen from me.

"No, alone, as in, she's not here, it's just so much more peaceful," I say, then I look down, "But it just feels-

-empty?" he finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, it kind feels_ empty_ without her here, but I really ain't complaining,"

I close my eyes for a brief minute, I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, and my eyes fly open.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly "Couldn't resist," as he pulls his arms back, I grab them and pull him closer to me, then I give a small, shy smile.

"You were fine," I say and I stretch up to kiss him, as he kisses me back I wrap my arms around his neck.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

She has her arms wrapped around my neck.

"You sure you wanna play this game?" I ask her.

"Yup! Bring it!"

"Okay hang on tight," I feel her hands clasp each other tighter around my neck. "One, two, three," and on three, she has her legs around my waist, and I take her to the couch and set her down, then I sit down beside her, "You know I could have done so many dirty things to you just now, right?" I ask her as I laugh.

"You mean you could have tried?" she says.

"Oooohh, you got me there my friend," I say and point a finger at her.

"So you were thinking about doing dirty things to me?" she asks with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, yeah," I smirk. I don't believe I just said that out loud. What is it about her that makes me do that?

"Good to know," she says with a nod and a beautiful smile.

"Sorry," I look down but get and eyeful of her cleavage, so I look back up again, "Does that make you uncomfortable?" I ask.

"Kinda, but probably not as much as it should," she looks to the side and then back to me and a smile forms on one side of her mouth.

"What's that smile mean?" I tilt my head.

"We should get back to the guys," she laughs, "You guys wanted to drink tonight right?"

"Oh yeah, we should head over there before anybody gets restless," I say, realizing that I don't want anybody bitching at me tonight because I took too long.

She stands up and stretches, and I do the same. After we get everything loaded up and she puts her guitar in my trunk we go and make sure all the lights are off, and that all the windows and doors are closed and locked. We walk out of the front door, and she shuts it and locks it from behind her. We walk to my car in almost silence, and get in. I almost wasn't able to get my car to start. That would have been _great_. And that was sarcasm, my dear people.

"Hey, um, Jordon can I ask you for a favor? It's nothing big but it's important." she asks me before we pull out of the driveway.

"Yeah, of course, what can I do for ya?"

"Is there anyway you could take me to Julie's so I can pick up my car?"

"Sure! Where am I going though?"

"She lives just a few streets over, in those apartments,"

"Apartments?"

"The white apartment buildings that are like two streets over,"

"OH okay, I got it, I know where you're talking about now,"

"Kay! It'll just be a minute, I'm not going in and my car's just right up front, so yeah,"

"Okay," I say as I look over my shoulder for cars, not spotting any I pull out of the driveway.

She shows me where to go, and it only took us two minutes, as we're pulling in to the small, nearly deserted parking lot. There's only five cars here.

"Are you going to follow me home?" I ask her as she's unbuckling her seatbelt.

"That's the plan," she says opening the door, stepping out, and closing the door.

I roll down my passenger window, "See ya at the house babe," I say.

"See ya!" she says, turning around she walks to a black Chevy Cobalt, pops the key in and unlocks the door. I wait for her signal, and she gives me a thumbs up once her car starts, and I pull out, just me and my bottles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: This Was Not On My Agenda For Tonight

Something unexpected happens on the way back from Olivia's house.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

I close Jordon's passenger door, and head to my own car,

"See ya at the house babe," he says, rolling down the passenger window.

"See ya!" I smile at him in the newly fallen night.

As soon as I get in my car, I hook my phone up to the car charger and it comes on. My home screen is a picture of me and Julie putting on our best smiles at graduation last year. I wasn't your typical L.A. girl, I got this from everyone "Oh, Liv, you're so down to earth," and I'd rather be a normal average girl than some stuck-up bleached blonde bitch. I could put that in a nicer way but I- wait, actually I couldn't, because it's true. I loved high school though, and I made my four years worth while, and I wound up gaining a lot of friends, I made them the best four years of my life. But enough of that, let's get back to the story.

When I just so happen to be driving to keep up with Jordon, I am so happily greeted but the flashing of red and blue lights.

"Oh!" I frown for a brief moment, "Fucking perfect," I sigh before I pull over to the side of the main road, put my car in park, roll down my window, and wait to see which of these fucks pulled me over, I may be a good girl and all, but I hate cops. Always in my business, well except for Officer Malone, who always gives me a break. Which is the exact person I am greeted by.

"License and registration," he say looking at a small notebook and then looks up. "Oh hello Olivia, going a little fast weren't we?"

"Um, how fast was I going?"

"About sixteen over the limit,"

"Damn it! I really need to find a job now," I put a hand on my forehead and look down.

"Wait, you still don't have a job yet?" He ask in that deepish voice of his.

"No, I'm supposed to go look for a decent job tomorrow,"

"Okay," he exhales, "I tell you what, I'll rip this ticket up, but you have to do something for me,"

"Like what?" I say.

"You have to get rid of all the alcohol your mother has in the house," He say.

I smile, "Already did."

"Oh, well then," and with that he rips up my ticket.

"You have a good night Olivia," he starts to walk away.

"You too Officer Malone," I say, and roll up my window. I'm really glad I wasn't with Jordon when I got pulled over. Especially since he's transporting all that alcohol.

My phone makes a plink sound, which means I have a text message.

1 New Text Message

Charlie Scene

I open it,

"I'm parked at Del Taco, in case u wanted me 2 wait 4 u"

I slide my keyboard up and type,

"Kay, thnx, b there in a sec!"

"K" he types back.

I drive the short distance, and pull into the Del Taco parking lot, where Jordon's leaned up against the driver side of his car, smoking a cigarette.

I park one parking spot over from him, get out of my car, and stand by my driver side, looking over the car at him. "Okay, how the hell were you doing almost twenty over the speed limit, but I got stopped and you didn't?" I ask.

"How much was your ticket?" He looks

"Nothing, it was the cop that came to deal with my mom earlier, so he gave me a break,"

"That's great!"

"It wouldn't have been had it been another cop, I don't feel like playing the whole ditsy blonde card with another cop,"

"Does that actually work?"

"It works for me, and I've used it the last two times I've gotten pulled over,"

"Nice, that's pretty clever,"

"Well thanks, let's get going,"

"Sounds good to me," he says, he lifts up a foot and puts his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe, then drops it on the ground.

"See you there," I say, opening my car door.

"Okay, see ya," He opens his door, I close mine, then he closes his. Okay now we're headed back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Interruptions In The Heat Of The Moment

Remember to always take your phone out of your pocket when things are getting steamy... just to be safe.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

After everybody's in the house we're all back in the kitchen. Me and Olivia are sitting at the table beside each other and she has her hand in mine under the table. J3T (Johnny 3 Tears) is cleaning the fridge out for all this booze, J-Dog is leaning up against the wall near the door way to the living room, and Funny Man is standing away from the table, a can in his hand already, and Matty (Da Kurlzz) is sitting across from us at the table.

"Damn girl, you weren't lyin' about your momma bein' an alcoholic were you?" Funny Man exclaims, looking at the three milk cartons of alcohol on the kitchen counter, taking another sip of his beer.

"Nope," says Olivia, "But I'm pretty sure this isn't even all of it, I forgot about the fridge in the garage,"

"What the hell are we going to do with all of it?" asks Da Kurlzz.

"We're gonna drink it you dumbass!" Says J3T, who is at the fridge, clearing out space for the beer, because warm beer is gross. Everyone knows that.

"Well, no shit! I meant where are we going to put it?" he corrects himself.

"We'll find somewhere, but it's not like it's going to last long anyway, especially with Charlie Forty Hands over here," J-Dog says, sliding his phone up. This makes the rest of the guys chuckle.

"Oh, I see what you did there," I laugh.

I look at Olivia who looks slightly confused, "It's a song reference, I'll lend you the CD so maybe you'll get the jokes," I squeeze her hand.

"Okay! Thanks!" she smiles, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna put my purse in my room mmkay?" she lets go of my hand and stands up, moving the chair back.

"Okay, take your time," I say, she walks over and grabs her purse and keys off the kitchen counter, smiles at me, and heads for the down stairs. I already know what's going to happen now.

"Nice, man," Johnny says, turning around and closing the fridge door, he walks over behind the counter and leans on it.

"Thanks," I resist the intense urge to grin like a motherfucker.

"Dude she's fuckin' smoking," inserts Funny Man.

"I know right?" I say.

"When are you gonna tap it bro?" he adds.

"Funny Man just leave it alone," says J-Dog, who's leaning on the wall near the door way to the living room, as he looks up from his phone.

"A little too personal, don't you think Funny Man? They've only been together a few hours," says Johnny 3.

"Sorry dude," Funny looks at me.

"It's cool," I say, "She wants to take things slow just so you know,"

"And you're going to?" Funny Man asks me like I told him I was going to rob a bank, or blow up an elementary school.

"Yeah, I plan to, I mean I'm not gonna force her or ask her to do something she doesn't' t want to do," I nod kind of looking down.

"I think will be a good thing," says Da Kurlzz from the table "Good for Jordon,".

"Thanks man," I smile.

"No problem man," is his response.

"Well I don't know about you fuckers, but I'm ready to get this drinking started," says J-Dog says, from the doorway.

"Lets do this," says J3T.

"It's about time!" I say, "I'll go see what's taking Olivia," I get up and head for the stairs, I walk down the stairs, and to her room and stop right in the door way, and she's checking something on the computer.

"Hey," I say making her jump and look at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I laugh.

"It's okay!" her expression melts in to a smile, I take a step in and another step and I feel my hand close the door, she straightens up looking confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I was trying to think of a smoother way to say that I kinda wanted to shove my tongue down your throat, well- again, but I just couldn't," I look down, then I feel a cold hand on the side of my cheek, like the first night she kissed me, except instead of those lips, I am met by her eyes.

"Okay?" she asks, I back up a few steps, to where we're up against the wall. This is really hot right now, just thought you should know. She looks up at me.

"Hi," I say, she moves her hand from the side of my face to the back of my head, and pulls me to her. "Mmmm," I say (well not say, but you get the point), as she kisses me, playing with my hair, which as I said before feels fucking amazing. I put one hand on the small of her back and one on the back of her neck, she gets the point I guess and pushes even closer to me, pushing me even further against the wall, it's now that I notice she's that much shorter than I am, I lick her bottom lip and she opens up.

This is so fucking happening right now, I think to myself. At least, I hope it is, it's about this time that I usually wake up from the dream.

I slip my tongue in her mouth and explore every inch of her mouth, then she pushes my tongue back, wanting to fight for dominance, huh? She gives up after about three minutes, like I'm about to let that shit happen. Man fuck that booze, can I just stay right here? Doing this?

I slip my hand that's on the small of her back further down, just under her butt.

"Okay?" she asks, with a laugh.

"What?!" I ask.

She finally gets what I'm getting at and emits an "Oh," and in one swift movement hops up and wraps her legs around my waist, and I turn around, having her against the wall. She puts both hands on the sides of my face, holding my lips closer to hers, then moves her hands back to my hair, tugging on my hair not enough to hurt, and almost massaging my head in other places. I decide to go down to her neck, kissing and sucking on parts of the skin.

"JORDON!" I hear a yell from upstairs, "YOU COMING OR NOT?!" I pull away from her neck.

"YEAH, GIMME A MINUTE," I say going back to her neck.

"Just go," she says, "We have all the time we could possibly need, besides I'll be up there in a while, I need to catch a shower,"

"Okay babe, I'll be up there," I say, I carry her to her bed and set her down. But she still has her arms around my neck, and she pulls me back in for her kiss, and I make no attempt and have no intention at pulling back from her. After about another minute of this I am getting yelled at again.

"YOU OKAY?" I hear Johnny yell. I peel away from her yet again.

"I'M FINE DUDE,"

I go back to kiss her and she's not facing me. "Your presence is being required Mr. Terrell," she says, laughing.

"I don't give a fuck," I say with a laugh, speaking fast.

"I'll be up there soon," she says, she pecks me on the lips one last time, slides under me, then she gets up and goes over to the long dresser and opens up a drawer.

"Okay, see ya," I smile.

"See you up there babe," she says, I notice she already has her shirt off revealing a blue and white striped bra, I decide not to stare, foreseeing that she probably wouldn't hesitate to smack me with how playful she is. I love it. The playfulness that is.

I get about to her doorway and I am greeted by another yell.

"DUDE!" they all yell.

"I'M COMING, FUCK," I yell back, "Fuckin' cock blocks," I mutter to myself, I'm pretty sure they caught on to what me and Olivia were doing, what the hell is wrong with them?

I make the decision not to look back, in case she might have more clothes off, then I make my way across the den, up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"You guys," I pause, so that everybody will look at me, "Are fucking assholes, just so you know,"

"What, man?" asks Funny Man, but the fact that he's trying not to burst into laughter is totally convincing.

"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about, why did you have to go and do that?" I ask.

"Oh, you and Olivia, sorry," say J3T.

"Yeah ME and OLIVIA," I sigh, "You guys picked the worst time to interrupt," I laugh.

"Actually you did," says J-Dog.

"What?" I ask.

"You pocket-dialed me," says J3T.

"Okay are you fucking kidding me?" I asks, AGGHH WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Fraid not," says Matt.

GOD FUCKING GAAHHH!

So I pocket-dialed them, they muted it and put it on speaker. Then they eavesdropped on everything me and Olivia said and did, and they used it to their advantage to intentionally interrupt us in the heat of the moment. Assholes.

Next time I'll remember to take my cell phone out of my pocket.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: That's Not Even Cool

A shocker, an awkward moment, and a good time.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

I let the hot water run over me. Replaying over and over again in my head what happened between me and my new boyfriend while I rub my shampoo in, but I can't help thinking somehow his friends caught on to what we were doing and were fucking with us, which totally isn't cool at all. Maybe they listened through the venting systems. At Julie's house, her and I can carry on entire conversations through her vents and be in separate rooms! Or maybe they have some sort of spy equipment in my room. Whoa, calm down Olivia, I'm about 110% positively sure there's no spy equipment in my room, besides Jordon did say that the room belonged to their old roommate. I just need to calm down.

I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and shut the water off, I dry my hair partially and wrap the towel around myself, tuck the tail in and step out of the shower. It is next that I realize I have left my blow-dryer in my bag in my room, I can hear all of the guys' chatter floating from upstairs, so I automatically assume everybody is up there, when I crack the door just to check, the coast is clear, so I walk to my room and open the door, only to be rubbing the wall in a weird manner to find the light switch, when I remember it's on the other side I do an awkward side step and this time without having to rape the wall.

And yes, I used the words "rape the wall" only because that's what it feels like I'm doing, so sue me, I have a dirty mind. Next I get dressed, choosing my jeans from earlier since I only wore them for a couple hours, my purple t-shirt that says "MUSIC = LIFE" and I decide not to put my shoes back on (why would I?) so I slip on a pair of brightly colored neon rainbow striped socks. I walk out of my room and shut the light off. The next thing I need to do is fix this hair. I grab my blow-dryer and hair straightner and head to the bathroom to plug them both in. While I wait for my hair straightner to heat up I decide to text Julie after I brush my hair.

Me: Hey

Julie: Heeyyy girl! How's C21?!

Me: We actlly didn't go 2 Club 21, were stayn here.

Julie: Cuz I cldnt go?

Me: No,, nothng like tht.

Julie: Oh.. well hav fun... I was actlly bout 2 go 2 bed, so g'night LivLiv see ya l8r.

Me: Okay! Goodnight J!

Julie: Night

Well so much for texting her... I bet my hair straightner is good now, I stand up from where I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and check to make sure it's ready, with that I dry my hair and brush it, then I go to work with my straightner. My hair is straight as a board but I like the way it looks when my ends are curved in so I do that. Next I unplug my things and take them back to my room. Then I return to the bathroom and make sure I soaked up all the water that was on the floor with my towel. Then I walk to my room one last time and hang my black towel that I brought from home on the hook on the back of my door. Then I head for the stairs.

When I get up there nobody's in the kitchen anymore, instead everybody is in the living room. Johnny and Matt are wrapped up in a game of_ Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_, and then Jorel and Funny Man are on the far couch by the garage door having what seems to be a very interesting topic based on how they're acting, and last but not least Jordon is sitting on the love seat. I catch his eye as I walk in and he smiles and gives me a "Hey,"

"Hey," I say with a smile and quick wave before I take my place next to him. I don't sit all too close to him, but he motions me closer and I scoot over and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Was the shower okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, great thanks! I feel a lot better,"

I suddenly notice that all conversation has stopped and all eyes are on Jordon and I, half of Johnny's and Matt's attention still on the game though. I also notice that they all have solo cups.

"What?" I look back at them, "Do I have something on my face?" I wipe at my cheeks.

"No, you're good," Johnny says without taking his eyes off the screen. Everything shifts back to where it was before I was in the room, Matt and Johnny giving their full attention back to the game and Funny Man and J-Dog going back to their conversation, all I hear from that is "damn fine" and that kinda makes me want to know what their talking about, it sure sounds interesting though.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," I mutter to Jordon.

"Sorry about that, you'll get used to it,"

"What was up with that?"

He leans down, brushes my hair over my back, and puts his lips to my ear but he keeps his eyes on his band mates. What he tells me next is something I would have never expected to hear. He..._ pocket dialed_ them? So they heard **everything?** Everything we_ said_ and_ did?_ They heard it, they heard it-it _all? All of it?_ Oh my god! That's ridiculous! That's so-so _embarrassing! Oh my god! _I put my head in my hands because I know I'm bright fucking red in the face right now. I feel his hand patting my back, and I am reminded of the first night I was with him yet again, when I had spilled my guts to him and Johnny about my parents.

"It could have been worse," he says to where only I can hear him, "I mean we could have been doing something else, that would have been just _fun_," he says sarcastically, "I mean the whole pocket dial situation," I blush slightly more at the fact that I get what he means when he says _something_ else.

"Well then it probably wouldn't have happened because you would've had your pants off," I smile at him.

"Nice logical thinking," he laughs.

"Thanks," I laugh too.

So about a half an hour after talk like this between all of us I decide "What the hell, why don't I start drinking too?". I started out with a Jaeger Bomb, okay, easy, a familiar taste. We had them at our graduation after-party last year. Nothing new to me but then I had another, and another, followed by another, then I had a mixed drink I had never had before, and it was good. So after all I mentioned and way way more I'm pretty sure I blacked out drunk.

When I wake up, it's three a.m. and I'm in my bed, down stairs, when I know damn good and well I passed out on the couch. Another thing is that I'm in my sleep shorts when I know that I had my jeans on. Then suddenly, it's happening. I cover my mouth and throw the covers back, and I make the short amount of steps to the door, which happens to be too many for my liking and I throw the door open not hitting the wall, because the door was stopped by the friction of the carpet. I speed walk to the bathroom and flick the light on. I make a little dive to my knees and lift the toilet seat up, I let all the tastes come back to me, tastes that are so much worse from the tastes I remember from last night, I don't see how my mother does this constantly. I do a crawl to the sink and open the door under it, where I was told there would be wash rags, and there are. I scoot to the bath and switch it to cold, I run the rag under it, wring it, then take small breaths as I press it to my forehead. I figure there is no need to get back up so I lower myself back down on the linoleum, which I find the cool to feel amazing. The next thing I remember? Darkness. Oblivion. And a strange craving for Del Taco.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Beautifully Hungover

After a good time that night, remembrances of the night before occur, and barriers between Charlie and Olivia are broken.

* * *

****Charlie Scene's POV****

When I wake up I find myself not feeling too terrible, I had been worsely hungover before. I tried not to drink too much because of Olivia last night, and actually if I'm not mistaken she drank _more_ than I did. I probably should have cut her off around three Jaeger Bombs, because I think she downed like five or six bombs. I bet she's gonna feel terrible when she wakes up. I let my thoughts wander as I look up at the ceiling. Man, I'm pleased with how everybody got along with each other last night, my girlfriend and my boys. I decide I am done with my thoughts when I realize I really have to piss, so I act on that. I throw the covers back and head for the bathroom, when I get there I am scared shitless by Olivia who is out on the floor, a cold rag to her forehead. This is a sad sight to me, of course, to see her small body on the linoleum, her paled beautiful face looking almost lifeless. I sigh and take a small step to kneel down beside her. I put one arm under her upper back and the other arm under her legs and pick her up bridal style.

"Up ya go," I say to unconscious Olivia, who stirs a bit and yawns quietly.

"Jordon?" she says softly as I'm about halfway to her room.

"I'm right here," I look at her.

"I feel like shit," she winces at the movement of me carrying her.

"You're not looking so hot either," I say trying to make her laugh.

"I know," she sighs, now I'm at the door, I walk her over and set her on her bed.

"I was just kidding about you looking bad, I was trying to make you laugh, you're beautiful hungover," I smile, as I sit down on the foot of bed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she says quietly looking at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," I say, smiling awkwardly.

She smiles, "I would kiss you for that, but the last thing that was in my mouth was my own vomit, so yeah, that'd be just gross,"

I chuckle, then all is silent for a moment, when she speaks.

"How did I get down stairs last night?" she asks me, clearly confused.

"I carried you down here after we all called it a night,"

"Oh yeah, because I remember passing out next to um- Jorel on the couch,"

"Yeah you did," I nod.

"That would have been a weird awakening,"

"Nah, J-Dog's a pretty cool guy,"

"I know that, but he's like your best friend, though, that'd be just weird,"

"True shit, it would probably only be weird for you though,"

"What do you mean it'd only be weird for _me_, are you saying that wouldn't be a weird feeling thing for him to wake up next to his one of his best friend's girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it would be, but all of the guys think you're kinda hot, just in case you couldn't tell,"

"I could tell Funny does, I could tell when he introduced himself to me, but he was making it totally obvious, but from what I can_ actually_ remember from last night, he wasn't hitting on me at all, you were the only doing that,"

"_Yeah_," I laugh.

"How did I-"

In the middle of her sentence I realize I _really_ have to piss, "Hold that thought," I say, heading to the bathroom.

When I come back she's sitting up, her back right at the head board, and she has her legs pulled up to her chest, with her arms around her legs, I have been in this position many times in my life. Most of the times when I found myself here was when I had lost hope, but I would usually figure out "hey, it's gonna be okay" I see this in Olivia, sometimes when I just happen to look at her at the right time she has the saddest look on her face, or she has a look of pure nothingness in her eyes, she has both of these looks right now, but then she catches me looking at her, she looks up and smiles.

"So what was that you wanted to ask me?" I ask her as I sit down in front of her

"Never mind, I remembered, I was going to ask how I got into my jeans from my shorts but I remember now, I changed into them when you brought me down here right?"

"Yeah," I say since I can actually remember due to me not getting as fucked up as I usually do.

"Did I have fun last night?" she asks.

"Why're you asking me?" I laugh.

"Because I can't remember shit, and I'm curious," she smiles anxiously.

"From what I saw, you had a _ton_ of fun," I smile, thinking back to last night.

"What did we even _do_ last night?"

"You drank, we drank and drank and drank and drank, Funny Man told you a lot of jokes, as to be expected from him, then at the end of it, Matt went to bed, J3T managed to make it to bed, which I have no idea how that's possible, Funny crashed on one couch and J-Dog crashed on the other couch, and I really don't know how you got on the couch with J-Dog I was talking to you, and then I went to get another beer, and I came back and you were gone, then I found you on the couch, I wasn't mad or anything, actually it was fucking hilarious that I was the only one that got to see that happen,"

"_Then?_" she says, sensing I left something out, which I did.

"Well me, being the great person I am, cleaned up, carried you down stairs, where you wanted to change out of your jeans, and you told me where I could get a pair of your shorts, so you could put them on, then once I got you all settled I went back up stairs and got J-Dog and Funny Man blankets, I checked on J3T who was thankfully still breathing, but wasn't wearing any clothes for some weird fucking reason,"

"What about Matt?"

"He didn't get totally smashed, so I assumed he was fine," I shrug.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I say.

"I'll be right back," she says, hopping up from her place on the bed and walking for the door.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah,"

I sit and wait for her to return for three minutes, I really hope she's not throwing up again. Finally she comes back, when she enters the doorway she flashes a smile at me, and I smile back. Then she takes her place back on the bed.

"I had to brush my teeth," she sighs, "I can only stand a certain taste for so long,"

"Oh," I say, even though I'm glad to know she's okay.

"Hey," she says, I look up at her, she has a smile on her face, but there's something hidden in that smile, something almost sexy.

"Yes?" I look at her, for being supposedly 'hungover' she looks pretty good.

"You know what we should do?" she smiles even more eagerly at me, which makes me wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of hers.

She giggles and leans forward, cupping her hand to my ear, what I hear is the most unbelievable and totally, completely, utterly shocking to me. Giggling she sits up right next to me, waiting for an answer.

_She- she can't be serious! She's gotta be completely and totally __fucking__ with me right now, but she sounds so serious. What the fuck do I do? SHIT! Think Jordon think! What the fuck DO I DO?! What am I supposed to say to that, what the fuck happened to taking it slow? And WHY THE FUCK am I like this, for God's sake I am Charlie FUCKING Scene! Wait what if this is a trap, what if she's just saying this shit to see what I'll say or whatever, But I don't think Olivia would do that to me, AW MAN WHAT THE FUUCK?! Should I do it? Could- could I do it, could I really let Olivia jus-_

"That's a no then?" I hear her say, I look up at her and she's looking down, but I can tell she's bright red.

"Hey, hey," I said quietly, I grab her chin an tilt her face up, making her look at me. "Are you ready, do you actually wanna?"

She nods twice with her eyes closed, "Only if you wanna," she looks at me shyly.

"..." I think to myself for a moment, {the writer is choosing to not reveal my extremely explicit thoughts right now...}

"So the question is, do you wanna?" she asks, I look at her, speechless.

"Um, sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to, um,-" she stutters, pushing my hand away and looking to the side.

"HELLS YEAH," I say, she looks at me, smiles (more like _smirks_) from ear to ear, grabs me by my shirt and pulls us together, crushing our lips together, and pulls me down on top of her.

After a few minutes of making out with a _lot_ of biting (there is justice in a world as fucked up as ours, well, at least for me, I don't know about you fuckers.) I pull up from her and look in her eyes, which are looking right into mine. She unwraps her arms from around my back and tugs gently at the bottom of her t-shirt, giving me a signal. I shift up and she puts her arms up as I grab each side of her shirt and pull it up over her head before tossing it to the side. I now look at what I have in front of me, she's a solid C cup _at least_, but nearly a D cup. I start by kissing her lips, moving down her jaw line and then kissing the sides of her neck and throat. Taking a chance, I softly bite down just above her collarbone. Throwing her head back and arching her back up a little bit she takes in a sharp breath. I look up at her,

"Oh, _really?_" I glance up from where I had just bitten her.

"Wha_t?_" she says stretching the word and adding a giggle at the end.

"You like that, _don't you?_"

"No, um- I was having a moment," she grins with a laugh.

_She's totally bullshitting me. Okay, Miss Olivia if that's how you wanna play it... If you were only having a 'moment' then this shouldn't bother you at all..._

I laugh along with her then go back to kissing her neck, and I count 'one... two... three...' in my head before biting down on the same place, hard. It has the same affect on her, except a quiet whimper manages to escape past her lips, and her arms were around my neck had tightened their grip, not choking me.

"Oh, you're such a little_ liar_," I say looking at the bite mark I just left on her perfect skin.

"_So_," is all she says.

"So you admit it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll admit you hit a spot," she smiles.

"Oh-ho" I smirk. _You're goin' down. D-o-w-n down._

"Does that get you all hot and bothered Olivia?" I baby talk her slowly.

"Sh-shut up Jordon," she stammers.

"Sorry, not _my_ fault you're getting all hot and bothered," I smirk into her neck, so she can't see my expression, my failure to not be able _not_ to smirk at her.

"Is to," she mumbles.

I softly kiss the spot that I bit, like it would instantly make the already brightly colored bite mark go away. "I honestly don't know how you're gonna cover _this one_ up Olivia,"

"I'll find a way, I always do," she says, I don't know how or why but I can sense, no, I can feel her smiling as she moves her hands up to my head, running her fingers through my hair.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, makeup does wonders," she laughs.

"Oh, I see," I nod.

"But then again, why cover it up? I've got nothing to hide and I'm not ashamed of anything," she says.

"Yeah, me either," I laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Johnny 3 Tears Wasn't The Only One That Woke Up Without Any Clothes On

The aftermath of a night of drinking

* * *

****Johnny 3's POV****

I wake up right about the mid-afternoon, with the sun in the sky but night's coming soon. I lay in bed for a good 20 minutes, thinking about nothing specific. I sit up and throw the covers back. I find out that I am completely naked. This isn't the first time this has happened. For some reason when I'm drunk I always seem to think it's a good idea to get naked. Did I strip in front of Olivia? That WOULD NOT have been cool on either of our parts. Holy shit. I find some boxers and a t-shirt and put them on and make my way down the hallway past Jorel's room to the bathroom. I brush my teeth to get rid of the taste and I brush my hair. I go back to my room to put on some pants, just in case anyone is up. I grab my phone off my dresser and look at it. Ho-holy shit! It's almost four! I wonder if anyone's up? Well, let us go find out boys and girls!

I make my way back down the hallway, going the opposite way of the back bathroom, I go through the den and the living room, and into the kitchen and I smell coffee. J, Matty, and Funny are all sitting there talking and laughing it up.

"Hey, guys, it's naked Johnny!" says Funny Man when he sees me walk in.

"Man, did I get naked _again?_" I laugh.

"Yeah, I have pictures, wanna see?" Matt says.

"Matt, what the_ fuck _man?!" Jorel exclaims.

"For blackmail," Matt shoots back.

He's actually pretty smart.

"Black mail? J3T'll like beat the fuck out of you," laughs Funny.

Then again maybe not.

"Did Olivia see me naked?" I ask, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yup, everybody did," Funny answers.

_FUUUUCCCKKKK!_

"But dude she got totally smashed, she probably won't even remember," Matt says.

"That's true, thanks,"

"No problem dude," he says.

After I pour myself some coffee and sit down next to Matt across from Funny Man and Jorel I realize we are missing somebody, actually two somebodies, "Where the fuck is Jordon?"

"I'm guessing still down stairs asleep," Jorel shrugs at me from across the table.

"That's weird, it's not like him to sleep this late," I say.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

**{The following occurs at around the same time Johnny wakes up}**

I wake up and I don't know what time is. To be honest I could really care less. That was amazing, simply amazing. Not just because it was sex, but because I actually felt something special between Jordon and I when it was happening. Because I actually have feelings for him. My last boyfriend and I were in a relationship for a year, I loved him, but the sex was never like that. I don't know what it is about Jordon that makes me feel like I do.

I roll over and it scares the fuck out of me that he's laying there, but he's asleep, so I get up very gently so as not to disturb him and I walk to my door, grabbing my towel off the back of the door I wrap it around myself, and open the door. I walk to the bathroom and slip inside, I lock the door, walk to the shower and turn on the water. After I let it warm up for I minute I step inside for a quickie shower, I wash my hair and body, and get out. I decide to towel dry my hair, brush it, and put it up in a pony tail.

I walk back to my bedroom and step inside (I left the door open) he's still asleep. He's so, so cute. I choose my lacy black and red underwear and bra set, hooray for sexy underwear! I put on a black tank and some purple shorts, and I fix my makeup. Jordon is still asleep when I'm done and I don't wanna wake him, so I grabbed my phone and headed up stairs.

* * *

**** Johnny 3's POV****

After I pour myself some coffee and sit down next to Matt and across from Funny Man and Jorel I realize we are missing somebody, actually two somebodies, "Where the fuck is Jordon?"

"I'm guessing still down stairs asleep," Jorel shrugs at me from across the table.

"That's weird, it's not like him to sleep _this_ late," I say.

"That is odd isn't it?" Jorel thinks about it.

"I'm gonna go make sure he didn't asphyxiate or anything," I say getting up from the table.

I walk to the stairs and right as I get there Olivia is getting to the top of the stairs, so we accidentally bump into each other.

"Oh shit I am so sorry!" she says.

"It's cool, where's Jordon?" I ask.

"Probably still asleep," she steps past me and walks to make her a cup of coffee.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Oh I'm sure he's doing _greaat_," Funny Man exclaims.

"Why do you say that?" I ask as Olivia takes my chair at the table, probably not realizing I was sitting there, but oh well.

"I just have a feeling," he grins.

_Whatever that means._ I think to myself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I Don't Feel So Dead Anymore (Olivia's Conclusion)

In the last chapter of part one, an argument erupts between Jordon and Funny about Olivia, in front of EVERYBODY.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

"Oh I'm sure he's doing _greaat_," Funny Man exclaims. Funny Man is the only one that sees the look that I give him when I'm walking to pour myself a cup of coffee. Does he know that we-? How the hell would he know! Well, actually, now that I think about it... we weren't really all that quiet. God. Damn. It.

"Why do you say that?" Johnny asks as I sit down next to Matt.

"I just have a feeling," he grins beside me.

_What the hell Funny Man. _I think to myself.

"Well, I'm gonna go play a couple rounds of zombies on Black Ops," says Johnny heading for the living room. Johnny PLEASE don't leave me in here with them, for all I know, from what all you've told me you're one of the only sane people that live in this house! I immediately get nervous the minute Johnny is out of sight, but I cover it up well.

"Kay, have fun with that," Says Matt.

"Wait for me jackass!" calls J-Dog, getting up and rushing to the living room.

Funny Man says nothing... that's a first, and to be honest it scares me a little bit because I know he's thinking about something and there is NO TELLING what.

"So how are you Olivia?" Matt asks, he's actually a really friendly guy.

"I'm doing great!" I smile, "How are you?"

"Pretty good, did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah! I actually don't remember a whole lot, but I know I had fun, you guys really know how to have a good time, and I'm sure I haven't even seen anything yet," I laugh and smile.

"No, you haven't," Matt laughs.

"And did you have fun this morning?" Funny Man asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I think you know the answer to that," I take a drink.

"Huh?" Matt asks, confused.

"Nothing," Funny Man says almost sourly, getting up and putting his mug in the dishwasher. He goes into the living room, leaving me and Matt alone to drink our coffee.

"I need a refill," Matt says getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee, when he comes back he sits across the table from me. "So what was all of that about, he looked kinda pissed,"

"I- I don't know, I haven't really said or done anything to piss him off, I honestly just don't know!" I say.

"It's okay Liv, can I call you Liv?"

"Yeah, my dad used to call me Liv, and my friend Julie does now,"

"Okay, it's not your fault, he's probably just in one of his moods or whatever,"

"Okay, thank you Matt, I appreciate it," I smile.

"You're welcome," he smiles back.

I take a drink of my coffee, and realize it's empty, "Looks like I need a refill too, now," I get up to make another cup, and as I am adding sugar two arms wrap around my waist and a head is placed on my shoulder.

"Hey you," he says, this is the happiest tone of voice that I've heard him use since I've met him. Which was on Friday, and it's Monday, has it really been three days? Damn. Is it because he got some or is it because he felt something between us too?

"Hey!" I say, stirring my coffee.

He kisses my cheek, "I woke up and you were gone, that kinda upset me,"

"I'm sorry, I woke up, showered, got dressed, and did my makeup and you still weren't up but I didn't want to wake you, I hate when people wake me up, but when I wake up myself I'm fine,"

"It's okay," he releases me and I turn around, "I appreciate you taking that into consideration, not a lot of people do,"

"You're welcome," I make my way back to the table and sit in my same chair across from Matt,"

"Fuck!" I exclaim.

"What?" Matt and Jordon say at the same time.

"I was supposed to go look for a job today," I pull my phone out and look at the time, and it's 4:32, "Damn it! I'll have to wait until tomorrow," a lot of places usually close at five or six, and I don't have time to get anything prepared

"You were?" Jordon asks.

"Yes, did I mention that to you? I don't remember if I did or not," I ask.

"I don't think you did,"

"Oh," I say. Jordon comes and sits directly across from me and next to Matt.

All of a sudden Funny Man comes in the kitchen.

"Oh, well look who's up," he says, in almost the same sour tone from earlier.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jordon asks.

"Like what?" Funny Man says, walking to the fridge and opening it he grabs a can of soda.

"Like you're seriously pissed off or some shit,"

"It doesn't matter," Funny says shaking his head.

"No, you're obviously pissed about something, so you might as well fucking say it," Jordon says, getting a bit of an attitude.

"You really wanna hear it?" he raises his voice.

"Yeah, obviously, what the hell is your problem?" Jordon stands up and goes to put his glass on the kitchen island next to the coffee maker.

"Honestly my problem is her!" He points to me. "Jordon you've known each other for three days, have been dating for two and you've already fucked! What the fuck else does that say, she's gonna play you like all the others and you'll be broken hearted like a love sick puppy dog for months on end, it's gonna happen!"

_Oh. My. God._

"Hey man, that's way uncalled for!" Matt defends me.

I am in complete shock at this, this man doesn't know me and he's judging me like this.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" Jordon turns back around, and he looks _PISSED OFF_ if I've ever seen someone pissed off before. "Who the FUCK do you think you are to talk about her like that! You don't fucking know her!"

At this point Johnny and Jorel are in the living room doorway, watching in shock, much like me.

"And neither do you, you're a FUCKING IDIOT! You've known her for three FUCKING days, Jordon do you even know when her birthday is?"

He got him there, Jordon didn't know when my birthday was.

Jordon is silent at this question.

"That's what the fuck I thought," Funny starts to walk away.

I was raised to be strong, so I'm gonna stick up for myself. And for Jordon.

"Wait just a goddamn fucking minute!" I say. Funny stops in his tracks and all attention is now on me, it's a good thing I don't cave under pressure, but I'm looking down. "I'll be damned if you talk about me like that," I look up and stand up, "And I'll be damned if you talk to him like that, for FUCK'S SAKE, he's supposed to be one of your friends and you just ATTACK HIM LIKE THAT? That's not being a friend, that's being an arrogant fucking asshole. And yeah, we've only know each other a few days and we've only been dating for a couple days, but I've never felt this way about anybody else in my entire life, who the fuck are YOU to QUESTION WHAT I FEEL, what we feel? And ANOTHER thing, I would never play him like that, it makes me sick to my stomach that anybody would do that to him, just the thought of it MAKES ME FUCKING SICK, I'm not with him because he's in some famous band, I'm with him because I truly believe that we could have something special! And yeah, I can see where the fuck you're coming from and all, you don't want to see your friend hurt, well I'm not going to fucking hurt him like that on purpose, so GET THAT FUCKING STRAIGHT. What the fuck do you think about that?" Everybody stands there in complete shock. I don't sit back down, I pick my coffee up, finish it, put the cup back on the table instead of putting it in the sink. And I head to my room. Calmly and quickly.

When I got to my room, I didn't slam the door like a pissed of teenager, I closed it softly and locked the door. I threw myself on the bed and began to cry. Why would he say those things about me just out of nowhere? Am I not wanted here either? Funny Man made it pretty clear he has a problem with me being here. I sit up and wipe my eyes, it's a good think I have waterproof mascara and eyeliner on. I reach to the side table and open the drawer, I grabbed my iPod, put my headphones in, turned it on, and cranked it up and curled up under the covers. The first song that came on was Bloody Romance by Senses Fail, I got through four more songs (Blood To Bleed by Rise Against, The Transition by Hawthorne Heights, Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd, and Blue Burns Orange by Hawthorne Heights) before someone came and knock on the door. I took my headphones out and turned my iPod off with a sigh.

"Go away!" I called to whoever it was.

"It's me Liv," said Funny from the other side.

I got out of bed, put my iPod back in the drawer, and went to the door and cracked it, revealing the taller man, "What do you want, have you not said enough?"

"No I haven't said enough, and I want to apologize, that was wrong and really fucked up of me to do-"

"I meant all of what I said, ya know?" I interrupted him and I opened the door up all the way.

"I could tell, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you, I'm really sorry, you seem like a really great girl and all, I just don't wanna see Jordon get hurt and have to go through a bunch of shit again,"

"I know, you were trying to protect your friend,"

"So can we forget this ever happened? Start fresh?" he asks.

"I'd like that," I nod.

"Me too,"

"Oh, well Jordon wanted to talk to you after I was done, so I'll just go back up there, and send him down here,"

"Okay, thanks, see ya,"

I decide to leave my door open and I go to the dresser that has a mirror, and I wiped my smeared makeup off with a tissue, right when I finish I see Jordon's reflection in the mirror and I turn around.

"Hey," I say, happy to see him.

"Hey, we need to talk," he says.

As soon as he finishes that sentence my entire mood shifts drastically.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's nothing like that!"

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh, don't say that, nothing good ever comes out of that phrase!" I look down, "You scared me there for a second," I rub the back of my head.

"I just need to ask you some things," he takes a step towards me.

"Go ahead," I say, meeting his blue eyes.

"Did you really mean all of that in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I did," I feel like I could cry again, I won't, but the feeling is still there.

"All of it?" He takes another small step towards me.

"Yes, all of it," I nod, "And it's especially true that even though I haven't known you long, I've never felt this was about anybody,"

"You see, that's the weird part," he steps right in front of me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never felt this way about anybody else either"

"Really?" I hold his gaze.

"Yes," he wraps his arms around my waist and automatically my arms are around his neck.

"Can I tell you something Olivia?" he neither of us break the hug.

"Of course,"

"I think I'm- well I- ya see, I think I-"

I cut him off by doing what he would do to me, kissing him, but this time I kiss him deeper than I ever have. After a minute or so I pull back.

"Where did that come from?" He says breathless.

"It's the only polite way I know how to tell you to shut up,"

He laughs at this.

"Now what were you saying?"

"I'll tell you later, let's go order some pizza, I think everybody will agree to that,"

That night I had my first dinner with my new family, and we all laughed and talked and had a good time, Johnny 3 is teaching me how to play Madden but I'm not very good yet. So much has happened and my life has changed in a lot of ways over the course of three days. On Friday I was kidnapped by six men that same night I was taken home by one of them, on Saturday I finally stood up to my alcoholic mother for the first time in 19 years. Also on Saturday I returned to the men because they offered me a place to stay because they owed me (so they say) on Saturday I also got a boyfriend, that night I got drunk off my ass, just because, and I actually had fun, but I don't intend for that to happen often (the getting drunk part, not the having fun part), on Sunday I woke up not that badly hung over but not feeling well, and I also did some things I don't regret.

And today, I realized something; I have more people than just Julie that want me around, and that makes me happier than anyone will ever know. But most importantly I think I started falling for the man took me home on Friday, his name is Jordon. Jordon Terrell, he's 22 and has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. He's also in the band Hollywood Undead with his friends, Da Kurlzz, Johnny 3 Tears, Funny Man, and J-Dog, there used to be some guy in the band named Deuce but I've been told he got kicked out of the band, but I still don't know why. I don't want to say anything yet. One, because it's too early to admit to him that I'm sorta falling for him, I don't want him to think I'm crazy because I'm coming on to him way too fast and two, I have no idea if he even feels the same.

But it's like when I'm with him, time stops. It's like when I'm with him it's just us and we're the only two people in the world. It's like I actually feel love for someone other that Julie and her family. It's like I actually feel loved and all the bad goes away and I feel whole, I feel like a human being. It's like when I'm with him... I don't feel so _dead_ anymore.

~End of Part 1~


	25. Chapter 25

**PART 2**

Chapter 25: The Gift of Alone Time

A Summary of what happened over Olivia's weekend, for anybody who is new to the story, and Olivia and Jordan have some alone time.

* * *

*****CAUTION: EXPLICIT CONTENT*****

****Olivia's POV****

Friday June 2

It was a day like any other in Friday L.A., it followed any other Thursday night in L.A., exept I'm here, my car has been fixed, and I'm looking for a job. I was supposed to look for a job on Tuesday but everybody suggested why not Friday? I don't know what they're up to today, I have no idea. Much like any summer day it is hotter that hell out here. Just a week ago I was kidnapped by six men, who just happen to be known as the band Hollywood Undead, if you're not familiar with my tale let me fill you in with and excerpt from the end of the last chapter:

**~Begin Flashback~ (Imagine some sort of white flash)**

_"On Friday I was kidnapped by six men that same night I was taken home by one of them, on Saturday I finally stood up to my alcoholic mother for the first time in 19 years. Also on Saturday I returned to the men because they offered me a place to stay because they owed me (so they say) on Saturday I also got a boyfriend, that night I got drunk off my ass, just because, and I actually had fun, but I don't intend for that to happen often (the getting drunk part, not the having fun part), on Sunday I woke up not that badly hung over but not feeling well, and I also did some things I don't regret._

_And today, I realized something; I have more people than just Julie that want me around, and that makes me happier than anyone will ever know. But most importantly I think I started falling for the man took me home on Friday, his name is Jordon. Jordon Terrell, he's 22 and has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. He's also in the band Hollywood Undead with his friends, Da Kurlzz, Johnny 3 Tears, Funny Man, and J-Dog, there used to be some guy in the band named Deuce but I've been told he got kicked out of the band, still don't know why. I don't want to say anything regarding my true feelings toward Jordon yet. One, because it's too early to admit to him that I'm sorta falling for him, and because I don't want him to think I'm crazy because I'm coming on to him way too fast and two, I have no idea if he even feels the same._

_But it's like when I'm with him, time stops. It's like when I'm with him it's just us and we're the only two people in the world. It's like I actually feel love for and from someone other that Julie and her family. It's like I actually feel loved and all the bad goes away and I feel whole, I feel like a human being. It's like when I'm with him... I don't feel so dead anymore."_

**~End Flashback~**

So yeah, I had a pretty crazy and hectic weekend, and hopefully this weekend will be more relaxed. I look at the dashboard clock on my car, 3:32 p.m., damn it, I had been at this for four hours, I'm calling it quits for today, besides I've gotten like six applications, that's pretty good, I'll fill some out tonight and hopefully be able to rest.

So I turn around and head home, they've given me the spare key until I can get one made. When I finally get there I park my car where I usually do by the street, grab my applications and my purse, lock my car and head inside. There are two doors on the front of the house, (you see there house was an apartment building a long, long time ago but some rich guy turned it in to one house), the door on the left is the living room door, and the door on the right is kitchen door, (we mainly only use the kitchen door, because I think there is a shelf with games and movies in front of that other door). I walk up the side walk, up the porch, and unlock the door.

I come in and shut and lock the door behind me, I look to my left and there's no one in the living room, which is extremely unusual.

"Hello!?" I call, "Anybody here?" silence. Except I hear the t.v. down stairs, which can only mean one thing. I walk down stairs and sure enough there he is, spread out asleep on the couch in the den, Jerry Springer is on t.v..

"Hey," I shake his shoulder gently, which is just enough to wake him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I smile.

"Hey, and I think you mean Sleeping Sexyness,"

"I have no argument," I laugh, he is pretty sexy.

"Damn right you don't," he laughs and sits up, allowing me to sit down. I cross my legs and sit towards him.

"So where is everyone?" I ask.

"Getting stuff for tonight,"

"What's tonight?" I ask.

"Olivia, what is today?" he asks me.

"Friday... wait are we celebrating that I was kidnapped a week ago? That'd be weird..." I laugh

"...Olivia, we're celebrating your birthday tonight!"

"Really!?" I look at him.

"Yes," He smiles, "Julie called me and told me she wanted to throw you a small party with your friends, but her apartment is too small, so we're having it here."

"That's so nice of you guys! I haven't had an actual birthday party since, I think I was four," I say excitedly.

"Wow, that's a long time..."

"Yeah, and mom would never let Julie and her family throw me a party either,"

"That would suck,"

"Yeah, but I still got gifts, not many were ever wrapped, and I can count on one hand how many times I've actually had my own cake," I say

"Well we're gonna have cake, alcohol, soda, ice cream, alcohol, the whole nine yards,"

"You said alcohol twice," I laugh.

"I'm aware, I felt it was worth mentioning twice," he nods.

I laugh, "You amuse me,"

"Would you rather me be boring?"

"No, I don't think that'd be possible,"

"Eh, probably not," he says. "Oh and you know we're probably gonna be alone down here til like six, they'll probably get back around five, but they wanted to buy some decorations, it was Julie and Matt's idea,"

"Two questions," I say.

"Go ahead,"

"One, so you mean Julie is shopping with them?"

"Yes," he nods, "Why?"

"She's probably having a blast with that, she loves HU,"

"I know, I think you've told me that,"

"Oh yeah, I have," I say, remembering our conversation about his Hollywood Undead jacket.

"Okay second question?" he asks.

I get up and sit in his lap facing him and I wrap my arms around his neck, "You also mean to tell me that we're gonna be alone for the next hour?"

"Yes, for the next hour and 20 minutes we are all alone and I am all yours,"

"I thought you were all mine anyway?"

"Touche," he nods with a smile.

"You know why that's great?" I ask.

"I can think of many reasons, tell me yours,"

"This is one of the first times we've been alone so we could spend alone time together, and because we get to be alone on my birthday," I smile.

"You're right, that is pretty great," he leans in and kisses me, but instead of pulling there he lingers, from what I've observed he really likes to make out, but that's okay, because that's one of my favorite things to do too. I immediately kiss him back, he wants me to open up but I'm gonna make him work for it. Haha. Seeing what I'm doing he bites at my bottom lip and I gasp, leaving myself open for him to have his way. I feel his warm tongue on my bottom lip, then on my tongue, I realize I'm not fighting back and I start fighting back with my tongue, once again I lose and he explores my entire mouth with his warm tongue. He tasted like mint, which is just a turn on in general for me for some strange reason. The smell of mint on someone's breath or the taste of it when I'm kissing someone just drives me crazy. His hands move from my legs to my hips, he pulls me closer on top of him as to deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and they come to rest on my lower back. I start to play with his hair.

"Do you wanna take this back there?" I ask in between kisses.

"Um- what do you think?" he says, we go back to making out.

Just then I hear his phone go off and I pull away.

"Aww what the hell?!" he says, sad I pulled away.

"Check your phone, it could be important," I say

1 New Message

From: Johnny 3

Johnny 3: Hey man, we're done shopping 4 stuff and we have the cake, icecream, decorations, and booze. We'll b there around 4

Jordon: K, u guys wld probably b smart not 2 come down here if u catch my drift, and if u don't, she just asked if I wanted 2 take it 2 the bedroom and if I get cockblocked by u assholes again I'm gonna flip shit, mmkay?

Johnny 3: got it.

He tosses his phone beside us on the couch.

"Your room or mine?" he asks.

"Yours," I say, I get up off him, grab his hand, and lead him to his bedroom, I close and lock the door behind us, and sit him into a sitting position on the futon.

* * *

****Jordon's POV****

"How about a strip tease birthday girl?" I say, more kidding than serious.

But she's actually _thinking _about it?

"Eh, what the hell,"

"Damn it.. wait, whaat?" I say shocked.

"I said 'eh, what the hell,'"

_SCORE!_

"Sweet,"

"I know I am, this is only happening once..." She says to me with a serious look on her face.

"Goddamn it," I say playfully.

"...maybe more if you're good," she teases me.

"Oh, okay, I like the sound of that, so lets see it,"

She starts to unbutton her jeans then stops, "Jordon, I just realized something,"

"What?"

"There's no sexy way to take skinny jeans off..." she says disappointed, and she thinks she's disappointed.

"I can see where those might be a problem, aw now who knows when you'll agree to another strip tease. Damn it all," she comes and sits in my lap like before and looks in my eyes.

"Next time we decide to have sex and I'm not wearing skinny jeans I will, okay babe?"

"You will definitely have to do that," I untie her Converse one at a time and I take them off, and push them off the futon, letting them drop into the floor, she pulls off my shirt and pushes me back to where we're laying down and I lift my legs onto the futon. She looks into my eyes and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Can I tell you something? It's gonna sound stupid and you're probably going to want to laugh, but I'm serious," she asks.

"Yeah, anything," I say.

"I'm really happy right now, and I'm glad that what happened last week happened, because none of this would have happened, and right now I would probably be fighting with my mom and worrying about gettin-"

I put my lips to hers, just to get her to stop ranting.

"Thanks," she laughs when I pull back.

"You're very welcome,"

She sits up to where she is straddling my waist, she slides down, and unbuttons my pants, I don't have any shoes on, so that isn't a problem. I sit up and take her top off, revealing a purple and black lacy bra, that I haven't seen her wear yet, it's probably new, it looks brand new.

"Ooh, I like the bra, very sexy, does it match the underwear?" I start to tug her jeans, which she already unbuttoned, down.

But she smacks my hand, "Nuh-uh, you know how this works, stand up," she gets off of me once again and I do as I'm told and stand up, all she does it take my pants off, though and with that I wiggle her pants down, she steps out of them and I stand back up... and yes the panties do match the bra, they're the same black lace, except they're completely see through, she definitely knew she was getting some, I have a feeling, actually I know, she doesn't wear stuff like this everyday.

"Mmm," I say "Sexy,"

"You like?" she asks.

"You.. have no idea," I breathe.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I do", she looks down and smiles, then looks back at me.

I look down too, we are both totally aware of my erection, and it's not awkward or embarassing at all, because she knows she's doing something right. She leads me to and pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me. She start kissing me really fiercely and it's fucking sexy, I love to make out, and she's doing it right.

"Wanna roll over?" I ask when she breaks the kiss, I can tell she's thinking about what she wants to do next, man, I love foreplay, she makes it fun.

"Sure," she lays back on her back, and I get on top of her, straddling below her waist so I'm not putting any weight on her, I begin kissing her neck and I do all over, then since she has her neck tilted in a certain way that this will work, I bite the skin right above her collar bone.

"Jordon," she moans my name softly, and goddamn I don't know if I can get any more turned on whenever I hear her say my name like this. I rub that spot on her hip that I know really gets her going and she squirms underneath me.

"And you call me a tease, you're just being mean today, aren't you?" she says breathless. She's lucky I haven't started sucking on her neck, that's one of her number one turn ons, and yes, we've had an open dicussion about things that turn us on, we all played truth or dare last night, and I was taking all kinds of mental notes on this shit.

I took her bra off so I could suck all over that area too, that drove her crazy, I know, I'm wrong for torturing her on her birthday like this, but she loves it. I get off her and she slides under the covers, meaning _let's get to this_. Good, we need to, I'm so hard right now it's ridiculous, FUCK, I took her pants off last so that means my boxers don't come off until she takes them off, man I gotta get better at this stripping game, next time I'm going first. I go to lay on top of her and she quickly moves, and she's now on top of me.

"Judging by the look on your face, you realized that it was my turn, and that your boxers don't get to come off until I take them off, right?" she asks.

"Yeah,"

"What're you gonna do to make me take those boxers off then?"

"Please?" I say.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asks, leaning closer.

"Please baby?"

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

I start slowly kissing and sucking on his neck, I have one hand on the other side of his neck, and the other hand is in his hair.

I bite down softly on this one spot.

"Oh my fucking god Olivia," he moans. I start to suck on the particular spot and he takes in a sharp breath.

"Do you like that babe?" I whisper in his ear.

"Mmhmm," he moans into my hair.

"Okay, that's enough torturing you for now, even though it's cute, I can't see you looking like a helpless puppy for too long," I slide his boxers off.

He literally rips my panties off.

{Sometime after all is said and done.}

* * *

****Jordon's POV****

"You realize I just got those panties?" she asks.

"I am so sorry,"

"It's okay, it came with two pairs of lace panties," she smiles.

"Sweet, because I was really liking those,"

"I could tell, I knew you would, that's why I bought them, and what luck that I was wearing them today!"

"Whatever, you knew you were getting some today," I laugh and playfully shove her.

"I know right," she laughs.

"You just know how to use that body against me," I say.

"So, you like it," she teases.

"Um- hell yeah I do,"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Not Quite A Rave, But The Perfect Birthday Party For Our Girl

Olivia's birthday party, not too crazy, but just perfect.

* * *

****Jordon's POV****

Well, we get dressed and hang around down stairs, becuase everybody is upstairs they're decorating for Olivia's party. It's like 4:50 and they said they we're gonna start this around 5:00. I didn't really know what to get her so I got her a Hollywood Undead t-shirt, she told me she's getting more into it, so I figured why not, oh and I got her some purple stil- stilettos? I don't know what they're exactly called, they're really sexy high-heels, Julie helped pick them out, that stuff is upstairs put up.

"WE NEED JUST JORDON UP HERE!" I hear Julie call when we're just sitting on the coach I'm watching Olivia play the first Assassin's Creed game, and she's pretty good at it.

I get up, "Be right back,"

"Mmkay," she says, not looking at me, she's really getting in to that game. I walk up the stairs and what I see isn't really my kitchen, there's balloons of multiple colors, and some say "Happy Birthday", there is a cake on the table with a "20" candle on it, there's one of those hanging banners over the door to the living room that says "Happy Birthday" and on the kitchen counter there was booze, lots of booze. Next to the booze was four boxes, all presents. One was from me, one was from Julie and her boyfriend (I think his name is Josh), and I didn't know specifically who the other two were from.

"How's it look?" Julies asks.

"Great, she's gonna love it," I say.

"Go ahead and bring her up here,"

"Okay," I walk back downstairs to get her. "Hey, c'mon" I say. She pauses the game and puts the controller on the couch. I grab her hand and lead her up the stairs. When we reach the top of the stairs I hear a gasp from her.

"Guys, this looks awesome!" she says "Thank you so much,"

Everybody responds with a "Thank you" or a "No problem"

"So what do we do first," pipes up Funny Man, "Is it cake, presents, and then booze?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me," Olivia says, walking over to hug Julie. I walk over and stand by Funny Man, who is standing in the living room doorway.

* * *

****Olivia's POV****

**5:30 p.m.**

So everyone sang Happy Birthday to me and we ate cake, now it's time for me to open my gifts, I shouldn't be nervous, but I am.

"Okay, present time!" Johnny says. "Josh and Julie's present is first,"

"Yay," says Julie, gets up from the table and walks to the counter to get her gift, it's a smaller box of the ones that are up there, but I really don't care what I get, I didn't ask for anything so it doesn't matter. "Happy Birthday Olivia," she says as she hands the box to me, and it's heavier than I thought it would be. I put it on the table and I start tearing the paper off, when all the paper is off a new camera is sitting in front of me.

"Julie, you guys got me a new camera?" I stand up.

"Yeah, so you can take pictures for Facebook ya know," I hug her.

"Thanks, this is great, I can take pictures and stuff now,"

"Yo does it take video?" asks Funny Man with a chuckle.

"Probably," I say, "Wait, wh-? Ohhh," I get what he's hinting at and laugh, so does everyone else. I sit back down at the table next to Jordon, and across from Jorel and Matt. Funny is still standing in the doorway, Johnny is leaning up against the counter by all the booze, and Josh and Julie are standing off to the right of the counter.

"So who's next?" Asks Johnny as I slide my camera over in front of Jordon.

"I'll give her mine," Says Matt, he gets up and retrieves a small box with purple wrapping paper. (Well all of the boxes have purple wrapping paper). He walks over to me and hands it to me, "Happy Birthday Olivia,"

I open it to find a really cute pair of earrings, there pale pink seashells, "These are really cute, thanks Matt," I get up and hug him, then return to my seat and set the earrings on top of the camera box.

"You're welcome," he smiles at me with a nod.

"Mines next!" Johnny announces, "Just so you know Olivia, I did not in any way pick this out, I agreed it was good and I paid for it, and that it's more for Jordon than for you," he hands me a more flat box.

I hesitate for a moment, "Should I be scared?" I ask.

"Not at all," Johnny reassures me. I tear the paper off of it, revealing an all white box. I opened the lid and found a set of red and black lacy, practically all see though lingerie.

"Very nice, thanks," I say with a laugh.

"You're welcome, Julie picked them out, I just payed for them,"

"What the hell Julie?" I look at her, and she's got a smirk on her face.

"You're welcome," she says.

"I like 'em," says Jordon.

"Of course you do," I say.

"You're welcome Jordon," says Johnny, making everyone laugh, including me.

"And lastly is Jordon's present," Johnny says.

Jordon gets up and grabs the biggest box that's up there, it's the size of a shoe box, and he hands it back to me, I tear the paper off and it is a shoe box and it's all black, I take off the lid and there is a t-shirt, I unfold it and it's a Hollywood Undead t-shirt.

"I love it!" I hug him.

"There's something else," he points at the box, there is some tissue paper covering something, I take the tissue paper out and I am looking at a pair of purple sequined stilettos that I have been looking for in my size for months!

"Oh my god! I've been looking for these in my size _FOREVER!_ Where did you find them?"

"At that shoe boutique on Fourth, I think, I just found them and thought you would like them,"

"I love them," I hug him and give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Funny and I bought the cake, decorations, and booze," Jorel says.

"Thanks guys," I hug everybody and go to take my presents to my room.

* * *

****5:45 p.m.****

When I come up Funny says, "Let's get to drinking bitches, we ain't just celebrating Olivia being 20 but we're celebrating that there's only one more year til she can drink with us in public!"

"I'm not gonna drink too much tonight, I wanna remember this," I say with a smile. I want to remember my first real birthday party.

We all grab our drinks of choice if we hadn't already and head to the living room to chill out. Me and Julie sit down on the couch closest to the kitchen so we can talk and stuff, so I'm in the middle of Jordon and Julie.

"You don't have to sit here with just me," I say turning to Jordon, "Go hang out with your guys, get to know Josh a bit," I smile at him.

"Okay, if that's what you want," he smiles and gets up to go join the guys watching Johnny and Josh racing on_Need For Speed_.

I turn back to Julie, "Thank you so much, this has been my best birthday ever," I say.

"You're welcome Liv, you totally deserve it, it's the least I could do to help you out and get your mind off everything after what happened last weekend," she smiles.

"What do you mean after what happened last weekend?!" I ask.

"After you got into that fight with your mom,"

"Oh, yeah that, haha," I laugh nervously, "I must have been trying to forget about that so hard that I actually forgot it happened," I laugh. Did I mention Julie still doesn't know about the whole kidnapping thing? We told Julie that Jordon was and old friend and one of my dad's friend's son and that he saved me from getting mugged the night I was actually kidnapped.

"That happens... I guess," she says, but she sounds like she has no clue what I'm talking about.

"Yup," I smile and laugh, I should tell her what really happened that night... but she'll go fucking ballistic and she'll think Jordon's not that good of a guy.

Suddenly my phone rings and it's an unknown number, I answer it and head for outside.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Olivia?" the person says, well more asking than saying.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Olivia, it's your dad,"

I almost drop my phone, I haven't really heard a word from my father since the eighth grade.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day with the house humber,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't live with mom anymore, and mom doesn't live in L.A. for the time being,"

"Wha- what happened?" he asks.

"It's a long story, but it ended with a bottle to my head, the cops getting called, and me moving out. Dad where are you? We haven't talked in almost five years."

"You have no idea how many times I've called the house wanting to talk to in the last few years, but your mom would always say you were asleep, or you were in the shower, or you weren't home, or she would tell me not to call ever again and hang up,"

"She usually never let me sleep past nine or ten and she rarely let me leave the house during the week," I say, my dad is acting the way he did _before_ my mom started drinking.

"I'm sorry I left you there with her by yourself, I should have divorced her and fought for custody of you, I should hav-"

"Dad, it's okay, I know the reason why you called wasn't to apologize,"

"I know, I just wanted to wish you a happy 20th birthday, I hope you've had a great day, and since you're not living with your mother anymore maybe we can start talking more," he says the last part more like he's asking a question.

"Thanks, I'd like that dad,"

"You're welcome, I'll let you get back to what you were doing,"

"Okay, thank you dad,"

"You're welcome baby, I love you,"

"I love you too, dad,"

"Bye kiddo,"

"Bye dad,"

This was the first time I had talked to my dad since the eighth grade! And it wasn't even because he didn't love me anymore, it wasn't because I was a he thought I was a mistake or because I was unwanted by him, like my mom told me he said. It was because my mom separated us, because if she couldn't have him in her life neither could I. How selfish.

After I cry for a little I go back in and slip downstairs without anyone noticing to wipe my smeared makeup off and re-apply mascara and eyeliner, and I go back upstairs and join Julie back on the couch.

"Who was that?" she asks like I knew she would.

"My dad," I say.

"Really?! What did he say?" If you couldn't tell, Julie is aware of the fact that my father and I haven't spoken in a long time, Julie knows everything.

"He wanted to call and wish me a happy birthday and say sorry for not being there for me,"

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, and he wanted to know if I wanted to talk more because I'm not living with mom anymore."

"Why now?"

"Because he's tried to call and talk to me numerous times in the last few years but my mom kept him from having any contact with me,"

"That's so wrong," she says.

"I know,"

"Are you okay Liv?" she asks.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay!" She hugs me.

We go over to watch the guys play more video games including _Black Ops, Guitar Hero_, more _Black Ops_, more_Guitar Hero, Left 4 Dead_ (I think), and _Need For Speed, Madden_, and some other games. Somebody suggested karoke but everyone else was like "Nah,".

* * *

****8:00 p.m.****

Now I'm sitting on the couch with Matt and Jorel while Jordon and Funny are playing Madden and Julie and Josh are sitting on the couch where Julie and I were sitting before my dad called, they're just watching the guys play the game and talking amongst themselves.

"Thanks for throwing me the party guys! I'm really having fun!" I say to the two.

"You're welcome," says Matt.

"No problem, I would have done the same if my girl had never actually had a birthday party before," says Jorel.

"Your girl?" I ask, confused.

"My girlfriend," he pulls out his phone and turns it on, the picture is Jorel with a really pretty blonde.

"She's beautiful! What's her name?" I ask.

"Well thank you, and her name is Vanessa, you'll have to meet her sometime,"

"That'd be nice," I smile at him as I get up to go to the kitchen and grab a Mike's Hard Lemonade, those things are my favorite alcoholic drink. Ever. Julie probably suggested they buy them. I walk past the guys and Julie and Josh, and am scared, well more like startled, to see Jordon standing there, fixing himself something to drink.

"Hey!" I say, walking over to the counter where he was standing and where all the booze was.

"Hey babe, you having a good time?" he looks over at me and smiles.

"A great time!" I say grabbing a Mike's to open it. Jordon takes the bottle from me and puts it on the counter.

"What?" I ask.

"This." He grabs me by my waist and eliminates the space that was between us to kiss me. I poke at his bottom lip with my tongue, making the first move, he opens up and his tongue starts fighting mine.

"FUCK! Can you two get a room," Johnny laughs as he walks in the kitchen, probably for the same reason we were in here, to get more to drink. We pull apart and both look at him.

"C'mon Johnny, we're all adults here," I say as he walks over towards us and grabs a beer.

"Yes, we may all be adults, but that does not mean that I like to see you two playing tonsil hockey everytime I walk in a room," he cracks a smile and Jordon laughs. Then he starts to walk out.

"Sorry," I laugh as he is walking back out of the kitchen.

As soon as he is back out of the kitchen Jordon looks back at me and we continue kissing.

While we're doing that Johnny walks back in, "Oh my god, what the fuck?! Did we not just have a conversation about how I didn't want to see this everytime I walked into a room?" He laughs.

"Fine," Jordon and I laugh and go back into the living room, I sit back down by Julie because every guy in the house is in front of the t.v. screen watching Jorel and Funny in what seems to be a pretty intense game of Madden.

While that is going on I offer to show Julie around down stairs. I walk her down stairs and show her the den, and then I lead her over to the hallway just like Jordon did me the first night I stayed.

"This is Jordon's room," I point the the right. "That's the bathroom," I point ahead of me. "And this-" I open my door, "Is my room," We walk inside and she takes it all in, I sit on my bed and she does the same.

"Cool,"

"Yeah,"

And what she asks next I knew would come up.

"What does Jordon's room look like?" she asks.

"It's pretty much just a normal room, normal black walls, normal carpet, a bed just like the one in my room here, a futon, two dressers, a t.v., and his closet, nothing big Julie,"

"Can I see?" She asks.

"Um, I don't think he'd like that, I mean I doubt he would make a big deal about it, but it's still his room," I say.

"Okay, I get it," she says. And thank God she does, because I think my panties are still on the floor in there. That would be kind of embarassing.

"Hey! How about we charge your camera up so you can take pictures later?" Julie suggests.

"Yeah, I think I have a memory card in my drawer," I lean over for the side table drawer where I keep my iPod and find a small blue memory card.

"Sweet," she replies.

I get off the bed and walk to the dresser on the right wall where I put all my presents and grabbed my camera box and opened it as I walked back to my bed. Taking the camera, the accessories, and the manual out of it I put the box on the bed. I took the camera and the charger out of the plastic, I got up and plugged the charger into the wall behind the left side table (where I didn't keep my iPod and charge my phone), I put the charger in the camera and it made a small beep sound, which meant it was charging.

"Okay, now that that's all done, let's let it charge and we'll go back upstairs," I said to Julie.

"Okay," she says. We both got up and head for the den, I shut off my light and closed my door behind me once I was there. As soon as I shut the door who do we run right smack into? That's right! Charlie Scene himself!

"Oh, sorry! Hey Jordon," Julie says since she ran into him.

"Hey babe," I say.

"Hey girls, I was wondering where you two ran off to," he says, beer in hand.

"I was just showing Julie around downstairs, and then I showed her my room," I say.

"Okay, um, hey Julie, do you think I could take Olivia away from you for just a moment?" he laughs lightly. He takes a drink of his beer.

"Yeah!" She starts to head for the stairs.

"You don't have to go up stairs, I was just going to talk to her in my room for a second, you can wait down here," he says.

"Oh, okay, thanks,"

"No problem," He grabs my hand and leads me to his room, when we're inside he closes the door. He turns around to face me. "Hey," he puts his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I answer.

"Are you having fun?" he asks.

"I'm having a great time, thank you for this," I look at him.

"Eh, this wasn't all of my idea," he pushes it off.

"I know, but you're the only one I can thank like this," I put my lips to his and instantly I am met by his soft lips, his taste, instantly all the bad goes away. I pull away, although I did not want to end this kiss, I had Julie waiting on me.

"Well, you're welcome then," he smiles once I pull back and he releases me from his arms.

"Kay, Julie's waiting on me," I turn around and his arms are around my waist once again from behind. He whispers "Happy Birthday" in my ear and kisses me on the cheek before letting go of me.

I open the door and head toward Julie, before I get to far Jordon takes my hand from behind me, intertwines our fingers, and then we all head up stairs.

* * *

****Jordon's POV****

**10:00 p.m.**

So that's why Julie told me just to take all the credit for the shoes, she obviously knew that Olivia had been looking for those shoes for a long time. Well, I appreciate that, because she totally helped me score some points with Olivia.

It's about 10 and right now we're all in the living room. Josh, Jorel, Funny, and Johnny are taking turns playing Black Ops, Matt is on the couch on the far wall, while Julie, Olivia, and I are on the couch nearest the kitchen. Oliva has a Mike's in her hand, I have a beer in my hand, and Julie isn't drinking. I got my buzz on right now, I'm feeling pretty good ya know? All that good stuff, I'm all warm inside from the liquior.

"Hey Josh," Julie says.

"Yeah babe," he responds, not looking at her.

"Hun we need to leave around 11, okay?"

"Okay, you got it,"

Another hours passes by and we have just a really great time all talking and laughing it up toghther. I decide to not drink as much, because like Olivia, I want to remeber this. Josh and Julie have to leave, so Olivia gives them big hugs for throwing her a birthday party for the first time in a very long time.

Soon after I am feeling sleepy, and Olivia can just tell.

"You ready for bed babe?" she asks like she already knows the answer.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm getting kinda tired," I admit.

"Okay, do you wanna go to bed?" she asks.

"Mmhmm," I nod.

"Okay,"

"Hey guys," she says.

They all mumble a "Yeah? or an "Mmhmm?

"We're gonna go ahead and head to bed, he's getting tired," she says.

"And by that you mean you're gonna have sex?" asks Johnny with a smirk.

"Mm-Maybe," she says with smirk back and laugh.

"Night guys," she says.

"Night," they all say, not in unison.

I had already got up and was headed for my room, Olivia soon followed not far behind, when I got to my door, I turned around as she opened her bedroom door and I do a little step and hug her from behind, "Meet me in my room soon," I whisper in her ear.

"Okay," she says, I can feel her smiling. She goes in and closes the door, and I go to my room and take off my pants, I can sleep with this shirt on, and I find my sleep pants.

She knocks on my door a few minutes later, "Come in," I say, I'm laying in bed and the lights are off. When she walks in she's wearing pink zebra print short shorts and a black tanktop.

"Hey," she waves.

"Hi," I wave back, "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Not sexually, I kinda just wanna cuddle with you tonight, unless you want to have sex, you can pick which one, since it's your birthday," God, I am letting her see a side of nobody can ever know about. I mean me? Cuddling? Don't some people see me as like a sex god or something? I don't even know. I don't even care. I'm too damn tired, I lost too much sleep this past weekend over everything that's been going on.

"I would just really like to cuddle with you, I like doing that," she walks over to the bed, flips the covers back, gets under the covers, and scoots over to me. Like instinct I put my arm over her side.

"Thank you for throwing me a birthday party, I had a lot of fun,"

"You're welcome baby, I'm glad you had fun," I kiss her forehead.

"Mmmm," she scoots closer up against me, "You're so warm,"

"I know right, do you like it?"

"I love it," she says, "I just feel so... comfortable around you,"

"That's good," I smile, even though she can't see me smiling.

I really want to tell her...

"How did job searching go today?"

"Good, I got like six applications," she says.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, soon I'll have a job and be able to get an appartment to put all my stuff in and live in," she says, she sounds like she's kinda excited and kinda not excited. Maybe it's just because she's tired.

It's all dark quiet now except for the sounds of the guys still having a good time upstairs, and before I know it I feel Olivia's breath even out beside me, she's asleep. I decide to do the same, I kiss her forehead, "Goodnight Olivia,".


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Someone Who Cares

The day after Olivia's birthday party.

* * *

**Saturday June 3rd**

****Olivia's POV****

When I wake up it's still almost completely dark in Jordon's room, unlike my room, Jordon's room has curtains that block out any light, but there is still some light filtering out of the sides of the curtains. I have no idea what time it is. I roll over, and Jordon is still sound asleep beside me. Everything is still and quiet, which is something I am _still_ not quite used to.

I decide to get up, being careful not to wake Jordon up I sit up, peel the blankets back and am about to swing my legs over the side of the bed to get out when a warm hand touches my leg, making me jump and gasp. I stop and turn my attention to my boyfriend, who I thought was sleeping.

"Mm- Morning Olivia," he pats my leg and pulls his hand back.

"Morning Jordon," I decide to lay back down on my side and prop myself up on one elbow. I smile at him in the dimness of the room, the sunshine was starting to come through the curtains more now.

"How did you sleep last night?" he opens his eyes to look at me, revealing that stunning blue color.

"I slept great, what about you babe?" I say, not being able to stop smiling at him.

"I slept pretty good, and I got to wake up next to you, which is a big plus," he smiles at me. He sits up part of the way to wipe the sleep from his eyes and then he lays back down.

"Stop it!" I say, now blushing and smilling.

"What? It's true," he shrugs.

I sit up and get out from under the covers, but I have no intention of leaving this bed yet. Now I'm sitting on the bed, and I notice Jordon has decided to lay on his back and close his eyes.

_Here's my chance._.. I think to myself.

Very carefully, so as to stay unnoticed by him, I move slowly over to him and climbing on top of him I stradle his waist.

"Well, hello," Jordon says, he fully sits up and I slide into his lap, I now have his full, undiverted attention.

"Hiya," I say, leaning forward to kiss him. He follows where I'm going and kisses me, automatically my arms go to around his neck and his arms find their way around my waist. It was a moment that could have lasted forever and I wouldn't have even cared. I pulled back from him and his perfect lips and I went a little lower. Putting my mouth on his neck, I bite down softly.

He makes a noise that can only mean that something felt good, "Olivia," he says my name like he was being treated unfairly. And when I bite down he grabs the sides of my hips, which drives me crazy, and I struggle to not show that that bothered me in a good way. I pull away from his neck and go back to looking at his face, I let a laugh out, and I go back to kissing him, and he returns the favor.

After a minute or so I sadly have to end this amazing kiss, because I have work to do, I have about six applications I need to fill out, and I don't actually know what time it is considering my phone is on the nightstand in my room. I decide it's time to get up anyway, I get off the bed and start walking to the door, "I'm gonna go get dressed,"

"Kay babe," he responds.

* * *

***Meanwhile, upstairs.***

A wide awake Da Kurlzz has made coffee and is cleaning up the kitchen.

A knocked out Funny Man is sleeping on the couch near the garage door.

A partially awake J-Dog is making converstion with Da Kurlzz.

A sleepy Johnny 3 Tears is just waking up, but he's not waking up naked this time.

* * *

***Back down stairs.***

***Olivia's POV***

I decide to dress like I normally would, putting on ripped jeans, (that actually weren't skinny jeans), and my new Hollywood Undead t-shirt I got from Jordon. I decide just to slip on some flip-flops. I also brush my hair out and put some makeup on just because. I walk to the dresser, unplug and pick up my laptop. I walk over to my bed and sit down, opening up my laptop and opening up a tab on Google Chrome (and yes, I use Google Chrome) I decide to post something on Facebook thanking everyone for the birthday wishes, because that's what people do right? The people you never talk to, and yet they're on your friends list, post "Happy Birthday" on your wall, it's just something people do I guess.

I decide to message Julie and thank her for planning my party last night, when what I really need to be doing is filling out some of those job applications... where are those things? Didn't I leave them on the... table? Oh SHIT, what if they got thrown away!? I hop up and rush through the den and up the stairs to the kitchen, where Matt is making a fresh pot of coffee and Jorel is sitting at the table having a conversation with Matt.

"Morning Olivia," Matt says, seeing me come up the stairs.

"Morning Olivia," Jorel greets me with a smile.

"Morning guys!" I say.

"How's it going Olivia?" Jorel asks.

"Pretty good, have you guys seen my stack of job applications anywhere around?" I ask.

"No, sorry." Jorel says.

"Are you sure you brought them in?" Matt asks.

"Actually, no, I'm not sure if I did or not," I think back to yesterday. "I'm pretty sure they're in my car." I walk down the stairs and at the bottom I run into Jordon and almost fall over.

"Whoa, shit!" I say, "My fault,"

"No, it's fine, I was just about to come and steal you away from them," He says quietly, and almost _deviously._

"Well, I came down here to get my keys so I can get those applications out of my car." I say, I realize we're standing _extremely_ close to each other, I could feel his body heat practically radiating off of him, I could smell his colonge.

"Well then," he fakes a frown, and tries not to smile at me, "Guess that means no sexy time for you,"

"Oh _no_," I go along with it "What am I_ ever_ going to do?" I say, playing along.

He shrugs his shoulders and gives me a completely _devious_ smirk.

And before I can even ask 'what', he picks me up and carries me to the couch. Laying me down, he climbs futher on top of me, and starts attacking my neck with biting and sucking and kisses. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, both giving me chills and turning me on at the same time. I kick my flip flops off.

"Jordon," I start to say-

"Shhh," he say in a sexy and sleepy voice, as he seductively puts his lips to mine, we slowly start to follow each others' moves as the kiss goes on. Not pulling apart from the kiss he unbuttons my pants, he starts moving his lips lower, kissing my cheek, my chin, and of course, my neck.

"Jordon, someone is going to come down here!" I loudly whisper at him while I resist the urge to moan as he bites and sucks on my neck.

"I don't care, let them see!" he looks me in the eyes.

"At least go get a blanket?" I ask.

"Alright, that I can do," He gets off me and walks to his room. He returns with a big black comforter. As he walks towards me he spreads his arms up with the blanket so we can get covered up. He lays back on top of me. "I believe we have some business to attend to?" he teases me. I grab the sides of his face and bring his lips to mine. We continue to make out for a while, next thing I know, my clothes are off, and so are his... and, well, I don't think I need to spell out to you what happens next.

* * *

**~LATER THAT AFTERNOON (LIKE FOUR-ISH)~**

After all that, I managed to get my keys, and sure enough, those applications were in there. I brought them in and sat on my bed and listened to my iPod while filling them out... but I found myself mostly listening to Hollywood Undead, I was quickly starting to fall in love with the band... I also found myself relating to some the the verses... Some of them just seemed to describe _exactly_ some of the things that I've been through. I was through the fifth out of sixth application when Jordon came out of his room, and into mine. I didn't realize that he was trying to get my attention and calling out my name until he sat beside me (scaring the shit out of me) and gave me a little wave. I was listening to my iPod kinda loud.

I paused the song I was listening to (It was my favorite Hollywood Undead song, Everywhere I Go) and took a headphone out, "Hey" I said, "I haven't seen you in a while," I said, taking off my reading glasses. (And, _yes_, I unfortunately wear reading glasses. But fortunately, I never really have to wear them.)

"Hi, um, I have a question?" he says.

"Go for it," I said.

"Do you wanna go out tonight, like to a club or something, the guys haven't hit the town in a couple of weeks, and there's someone we want you to meet,"

"Sure! I'd love to, and who?"

"He's the main vocalist in the band, his name's Danny,"

"I'd love to finally meet him!" I exclaimed, one night, earlier this week me and Jordon got on the topic of Deuce, the former main vocalist for the band... he told me about how hard it was to tour because they had to keep Deuce, whose real name is Aron, happy no matter what or it was hell, or something like that, and how they decided it was better that he not be in the band, then he told me about Danny, and I hadn't really heard a lot of the music with Danny until after that, because I looked it up after he told me about Danny... and in my opinion, I think Danny's voice is much more fitting for the band than Deuce. Jordon said that Danny made the band a family again. So I've been kinda stoked to meet him!

"Sweet, well we're all gonna meet up around eight and go find some place to party, Danny's gonna come over and Jorel's gonna go pick up his lady friend,"

"Vanessa?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, how'd you know?"

"Me and Jorel got to talking about her at my birthday party,"

"Oh, yeah? Vanessa's really sweet, I think you guy will get along great,"

"That's good! I'll need to go get some clothes for tonight from my house, 'cause I wanna look good and all," I said.

"You'd look good wearing anything you already have here." Jordon smiled at me.

"Well, thanks! But I'm gonna look _really_ good."

"Okay," he laughs, "When are you gonna go get ready?" he asks.

"I'll go after I fill out this last application,"

"Okay," he kisses my forehead. "I'm gonna go chill upstairs for a bit," he says, getting off my bed.

"Okay," I say, putting my reading glasses back on.

I finish filling out the last application and I set the stack of them on my dresser. I slip my flip flops on and grab my keys, so I can go get dressed for the night.

"See you guys in a bit!" I yell as I walk to the door.

"Wait!" I hear Jordon call.

He comes into the dining room from the living room. He gives me a hug "Be careful," he says.

This catches me aback, I'm not used to people caring about my safety enough to tell me to drive safe. "I will,"

He releases me from his hug and kisses me, "Hurry back," he says softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"I'll try," I say back softly with a smile, and then I walk out of the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sneaking In**  
****Olivia's POV****

I turned the keys and turned the car off. I got out of my car and headed for my house... I really hoped that no one was in the house this time... I just needed some _me_ time. Some quiet time. I unlocked and opened the door. I turned on the living room light, set my keys on the side table by the door, and headed for my room.

When I got to my room I turned my light on, and that's when it began... frantic thoughts... _WHAT THE HELL WAS I GOING TO WEAR_... then, it came to me. I went to my closet and pushed all my clothes forward and there it was, in the very back. A corset top with purple ribbon (brand new, never worn, and the tags were still on it), the _exact_ same purple as the stilettos that Jordon got me for my birthday... I was gonna look good alright. I found a strapless less bra and a pair of new skinny jeans that were torn at the knees and up legs, they had cheetah tights sown in to them, and were decorated all with jewels... these were perfect, thank you Rue 21.

After I got dressed I did my makeup, when I was done I looked in the mirror, and I couldn't believe that I was looking at _myself_ in the mirror. This girl was not _me_. This girl was too beautiful and fashionable to be me. But it was me, I've never really thought of myself as being a beautiful... I was cute, or pretty, as some might say, but I've never seen myself as being a beautiful girl. But maybe, just maybe, I am, Jordon certainly seems to think so, and as I gazed upon my reflection, I wondered if my eyes were playing tricks on me. _Nah_.

I decided I looked good, and got ready to leave, I slid my flip flops back on and put my phone in my pocket, turned the light off and shut the door. I walked down stairs and grabbed my keys off the table, I shut the light off and left, making sure I locked the door. I got in the car, started it, and left back for the house.

When I got to the house I very quietly sneaked down stairs so I could put my heels on, I got to my room without running into to Jordon, because he was upstairs. I went to the closet and found the shoebox with my shoes. I took them out of the box and put them on.

I went to the bathroom to see how I looked. My outfit was finally complete, I turned around in the mirror to get a look at the rest of my outfit... it was _perfect_. I started thinking about tonight, what was I gonna do? I had to act like a mature adult, I mean I've always been mature for my age, but tonight was different, I was going to one of the coolest clubs in Los Angeles. I had to play it cool. Soon I am snapped out of my silly thinking,

"You look... _great_," Jordon says, trying to find the words.

I smiled and turned towards the doorway, where he was standing. "You really think so?" I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

He took a a couple steps toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You look stunning," he whispered to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You ready to meet Danny and Vanessa?" he asked me when he released me from his grip.

"Yeah!" I said. He grabbed my hand and we headed for upstairs, and I know I shouldn't be nervous, but for some reason, I am.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Danny**  
****Jordon's POV****

I could hear everyone talking as we got to the top of the stairs. I still had a hold of Olivia's hand (and Olivia looked bangin, just throwing that out there), I lead her through the dining room and to the living room. Danny was talking to Jorel, Vanessa, and J3T about something that seemed pretty interesting, I lead Olivia over there and let go of her hand when we got to everybody. "Danny, Vanessa, this is Olivia," I said. "Olivia this is Vanessa," she shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Vanessa," she smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too," Vanessa smiles back.

"And this is Danny," I say.

"Hi I'm Danny," He shakes her hand and gives her that smile.

"I'm Olivia, it's nice to finally meet you," she said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you,"

"Really?" Olivia's voice goes up an octave.

"Yeah, Jordon's always talking about you-"

"Not important right now, Danny," I give a nervous laugh.

"SO WHO'S READY TO LEAVE?" Dylan shouts from across the room.

"I'm ready when you guys are," Jorel says.

"Do you mind if we leave now?" I ask Olivia.

"No, not at all," she smiles.

"Okay, do you want to take your car since mine's a piece of shit?"

"Sounds good, you can drive, I don't really know where I'm going," she says.

"Who's riding with who?" Matt asks everyone.

"I'll drive my car and you, Dylan, and J3T can ride with me," Danny says to Matt.

"I'll take my car and of course V is gonna ride with me," Jorel says.

"We're taking Olivia's car," I said.

"Okay, sounds good, see you guys there!" Matt said.

We all headed for our vehicles, Olivia had to go downstairs and grab her keys and her phone, and once she did that we were on our way with everyone else.

Olivia tossed me the keys as we walked to her car, we got in and I started the car.

"You ready to have some fun tonight?" I asked Olivia.

"So ready, I'm stoked for this!" I can tell she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I forget, you've never really been to a club before, have you?"

"Yeah, just not any of the really good clubs,"

"Well, lucky for you we're going to one of the best," I pat her leg.

"Which one?" She says almost suspiciously.

"Club 21," I smirk, I know she's been wanting to go for a while.

"Really!?" her voice is full of excitement.

"Yes,"

"Fucking A," she says, making me laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Club 21**  
****Olivia's POV****  
**8:00 p.m.**

When we get there we find somewhere to park along the street, get out, lock the door, and head for the club. There are two bouncers, dressed in black shirts that have the numbers "21" on the front in white. There is a roped off section where people are standing in line, but we don't go to the back of the line. Jordon goes up to the first bouncer, who is standing in front of the rope.

"You two on the VIP list or something ?"

Jordon takes off his sunglasses, "Hey Randy,"

"Oh, my bad Jordon, I didn't realize it was you," the bouncer, (who we now know as Randy) unhooks the rope.

"It's cool bro," he says cooly.

"...And the girl," he says motioning toward me.

"Oh," Jordon grabs my hand, "She's with me," he says.

"Okay, but I do need to check her I.D."

"I don't have it on me, but I'm 20," I said, almost having to shout over the music.

"Okay, you need to get a green band from someone inside," he says to me.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"No problem, you guys go ahead and go in, Jorel and everybody else is already in there,"

"Okay, thanks Randy!" he says.

"No problem Jordon,"

Jordon leads me through a coat room and into the crowded club, which is HUGE! Everything was lit up in neon, there were blacklights everywhere, electronic music bumped through speakers that were stratigically placed everywhere, the dance floor was crowded with people.

"You like it?" Jordon shouts to me over the music.

"What!?" I ask, not being able to hear him.

"I asked IF YOU LIKE THE PLACE?!" he shouts.

"Yeah, it's very... lively!"

He smiles at me, he makes a 'come on' motion with his head and he leads me through an open space with a bar and tables, where people are everywhere and to a glass, spiral stair case that is lit up blue. On the second floor is a bar where you can order drinks and food, there are boothes and tables. At one booth is our party chatting it up and having a good time, Jordon leads me over to the booth with everyone and we sit down.

"How's it going guys?" Jordon asks.

Everybody responds with a "good", "great", or a "pretty good", etc.

"Hey Olivia!" Johnny calls me.

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"I got you a green bracelet, since you can't drink," he hands me a green armband.

"Thanks!" I say.

"No problem!" He goes back to talking to Funny Man about something.

I peel the plastic off the bracelet, revealing the sticky part. I fit it to my wrist size, put it on, and am good to go for the night.

"You thirsty?" Jordon asks me.

"Not really," I said, and it was true, I wasn't thirsty, nor was I hungry, what I really wanted to do was dance, I hadn't been on a dance floor since I don't know when.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you though,"

Everybody started having a conversation and about 15 minutes went by when Jordon nudged me.

I looked at him, "You know," he began to say quietly to me, "if you wanna go dance, that's all you have to say, there's booths down there that we can sit at,"

"I really wanna go dance," I look into his eyes.

"Okay," He stands up, "Dance floor time you guys," he announces.

**8:25 p.m.**

I stand up move out of the booth, the group gets up and we all head down the stairs, Jordon takes my hand again as we go back through the area with the tables. When we were back at the main corridor he let go of my hand and we all headed straight, which was the way to the dance floor. There were tables and quite a few booths around the enormous dance floor. We found an empty booth toward the back and we put all of our stuff in the booth. I headed for the dance floor when I realized that Jordon wasn't behind me, but was sitting at the booth. I walked back to the booth.

"You coming?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get something to drink first,"

"Okay, well, I'll be on the dance floor,"

"I'll meet you over there in a few,"

"Okay babe," I smiled and turned around, heading for the crowded dance floor.

I.D.G.A.F by Breathe Carolina came on, and I knew it was time to dance, I made my way onto the floor and started to move and grind to the beat, I didn't really dance with anyone specific during this song. Another song came on and it sounded like Deadmau5, I'm pretty sure it was Deadmau5. I like dubstep, I'm slowly getting more and more into it. After that song Smack That by Akon and Eminem came on, and what a sight it was to see everyone dancing to that, and I only say that because I hadn't seen Jordon yet. I thought I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I checked it, and it was nothing.

**8:38 p.m.**

"Olivia!" an unfamiliar voice called from behind me, I turned around to see a guy about six foot three standing before me, he had on torn jeans and a flannel t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I shouted over the music.

"It's me, it's Jason, from school!"

"Jason?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Jason Campbell, we had like five classes together!" he shouted, trying to jog my memory.

"OH, HEY Jason! What's up?" I started to dance to beat again, as did he.

"Not much, just decided to get out of the house tonight!"

"Me too!" I said.

"It's been awhile, how you been?"

"I've been great, what about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I'm going back to UCLA in the fall,"

"That's awesome, I heard UCLA is pretty hard to get into,"

"Yeah, I really had to buckle down,"

"Are you going to school anywhere?"

"No, I would like to, but I'm just not financially stable enough to pay for school yet,"

"Oh, well, where you livin' these days?" he asks.

"I'm still in LA, what about you?"

"Still here," he nodded.

The song that was playing ended and another one began, it was Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO.

"HEY, we should swap numbers," he said, pulling out his cell phone, it was the same as mine, an iPhone 4, I got mine as a graduation present from mom, she threw the box at me and told me I was ungrateful (but that's beside the point).

He went to the keypad and handed me his phone, I did the same. I put my number in and added me as a contact. I handed him his phone back, and he gave me my phone back.

_If he's the same Jason he was in high school, he's probably going to try and get with me, he probably thinks I'm single because I only really had one __serious__ boyfriend in high school._

"We'll have to keep in touch Olivia,"

"Totally!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at his watch. "Well, it's been good seeing you, I've gotta go find someone, bye Olivia!"

"Bye Jason!" I wave, and continue dancing.

**9:00 p.m.**

After two more songs, _Casual Sex_ by My Darkest Days comes on and I really start to dance. I feel someone grab me by my waist from behind, I turn around quickly and come face to face with Jordon. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why such the fast reaction?" he laughs at me as the strobe lights flash over us.

"I didn't know if you were some creep," I turn back around and start dancing with him.

"I guess it's a good thing for the both of us that I wasn't some creep,"

"Why do you say that?" I ask as I move closer to him.

"Because you'd be creeped out and I'd have to beat the fuck out of someone tonight,"

"That makes sense," I nod.

We danced extremely close to each other, but I was totally okay with it, I was okay with being pressed up against him tight enough to where I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. I liked being this close to him. We moved as one to the beat, I could feel his breath hitting the back of my neck, and it gave me chills. After about an hour and a half of dancing and grinding, I got thirsty.

**10:30 p.m.**

I turned around to face him, "I'm thirsty,"

"Okay, lets go get something to drink," his hand found mine in an instant.

He lead me off of the dance floor and to the bar, where he ordered a beer and I ordered a Mountain Dew, we made our way to the booth, I sat down and scooted over so he could sit next to me, he sat down and snaked his arm around my waist while he sipped his beer. I opened my soda and took a drink. Out of nowhere, Jordon started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to the dance floor, where I could just barely see Funny Man sandwiched in between two dancing girls (one was a blonde and the other was a red-head), "Quite the ladies man isn't he?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he is, he's gonna try and take the blonde home tonight,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know Dylan, and he's taking one of them home tonight," Jordon rolls his eyes.

"I see,"

"And you see Matty over there?" he pointed a little ways away from Funny Man.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, watch, he's gonna ask the brunette in the pink dress if she wants to dance, but she's going to reject him, and the blonde in the purple top is gonna walk over there start dancing with him,"

And just like clock-work the girl in the pink starts shaking her head 'no' at Matt and walks away. Then the girl in the purple slinks over to him and slowly starts grinding on him.

"How did you do _that_?" I ask, amazed.

"I don't know, that one was just a lucky guess,"

"Heyyyy guyysss!" Johnny stumbles over to us and almost falls into the booth.

"Oh God, you're drunk as a skunk," I say, facepalming.

"I'm not thaaat druunnkk-aa," he sits down.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Geoorge A. Raaagaan. Seee I'mm not thaaat druunkk-aa," he slurs.

"Oh yeah, who's the current president?" Jordon asks.

"Dalaiii Lamaaa," Johnny slurs "...orr sssomethingg like thaat-a,"

Jordon and I look at each other and then both burst out laughing.

"I think you mean Barack Obama," I laugh.

"I like the Dalai Lama, better, it's a more fun word to say," Jordon chuckles.

"Agreed," I nod.

Jordon and I talked for a bit longer, while Johnny snoozed in the booth. When we finished our drinks we decided to go dance again. I had so much fun dancing with Jordon and everybody else, I never wanted this night to end. In the middle of one song, we came across Danny, who was just doing his own thing. Jordon and I were dancing face-to-face now, and just having a good time. He spun me around and brought me back to him.

"Hey Danny!" we both said.

"Hey guys! Having a good time?" he shouted over the music.

"Yeah!" Jordon and I nodded.

"Where's George at? I haven't seen him in I don't know how long,"

"He's drunk as a mother fucker,"

"Really?" Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, he's gone dude," Jordon shouts over the music.

"It's not even 11 yet," Danny shouts back.

"It's all those free drinks,"

"Damn," Danny laughs.

**11:00 p.m.**

Just then a song came on, a great fucking song... Gangsta Sexy by HU, which was one of my favorites. Everybody seemed to go crazy when this song came on, and I can't blame them, I'd get it to this song eight days a week.

After that song I felt pretty hyped up, and I was ready to dance some more.

"Olivia,"

"Yes Jordon?" I answered.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the power button, "11:05," I told him.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"We've been here for three hours,"

"Time flies," I said.

"Yup," he says, we go back to dancing.

At around 1:30 Jorel took Vanessa home because she had to work in the morning and he went back to the house himself. The rest of us stayed at the club until around two. Danny, Matt, and Funny left for the house, and guess who gets the privilege of escorting a drunk Johnny 3 Tears home? Yup, that'd be Jordon and I.

We went to the booth to get Johnny, who was passed out. Getting him out of the club was a lot of work, because we practically had to carry him out and put him in the back seat of my car.

"I'm driving," I said to Jordon, "I know where I'm going now,"

"Okay," he said, tossing me the keys. I was getting kind of tired, but I fought the feeling off. I had had such a great night so far.

"Did you have a good time?" Jordon asks me as I start my car.

"I had a great time," I smiled ahead.

"Good, I'm glad you could come with us,"

"Me too, and I ran into somebody on the dance floor,"

"Who?" he asks.

"An old friend from school, we used to go trick-or-treating when my mom and dad were still together, his name is Jason,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I hadn't seen him since graduation...sorry, I know what I'm telling you is pointless, but it's just been a while since I've been out and about,"

"It's okay babe,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: He's A Tease.**

****Olivia's POV****

**2:30 a.m.**

Pretty soon we were already back to the house, we again had to practically carry Johnny inside. We got him out of my car and up the porch steps and into the house, where we headed to the living to put him on the couch. Jorel was playing Madden again and Danny was sitting on the couch, writing in a notebook. Funny Man and Matt we're nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Jordon said as we lowered Johnny to the couch.

"Sup guys," Jorel waved at us, not looking away from the tv.

"Where are the other two?" Jordon asks.

"Matt's passed the fuck out and Dylan brought some blonde home,"

"Told you," Jordon shoves my shoulder playfully.

"You're good," I said, astonished.

"She's a bandwhore," Jorel added.

"_Really_?" Jordon inquires curiously, interest in his voice.

"Yeah. Big time," Danny says, looking up from the notebook he was writing in, "All Matt and I heard all the way home was 'Oh my god, I'm, like, totally in love your band,'" he says, imitating the girl. "And she's a young one too,"

"Wow, he sure can pick 'em," Jordon laughs.

"You can say that again," Danny responds, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna go change," I said, heading for the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a bit," Jordon said.

"Okay,"

"Olivia, wait up for a minute!" Jordon headed for me, when he got to me he put his arms around my waist, leaned in close and put his lips to my ear, "Wear something sexy, I'll be down there in five minutes," he leaned down and kissed my neck.

_Oh, God yes_. I thought to myself.

I went down to my room and quickly found the sexiest lingerie that I had, I went to his room and opened the door. I went inside and closed the door back as quietly as I could. I walked over to his bed and laid on my stomach, facing the door. It's two minutes later when I hear him coming down the stairs. I hear his soft footsteps across the den and to his door, he opens the door and turns in the light. At first he doesn't relize I'm there, because he was looking down, he looks up and jumps at the sight of me being there. "Well, _hello_," he said, surprised.

"Hi," I said.

He reached behind himself, closed the door and locked it. He calmly walks to the futon and takes his shoes off. I get up and walk up behind him, I touch his shoulder and he turns around, I wraps my arms around his neck and begin kissing him. He leans in toward me, kissing me back. His hands went to my waist and he pulled my body up against his, then his hands slid down to my ass, he grabbed my ass as he kissed me. I pulled back from his lips, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the bed.

I turned back around to kiss him, I put my arms back where they were, once again his hands went to my ass. He grabbed me and lifted me to where I could my legs around his waist, he layed me down at the head of the bed and started kissing me, I bit his lip and he thrust his hips, the pressure hitting me in just the right place.

"I don't need these anymore," He reached down, unbuttoned his pants, took them off, and threw them off the side of the bed. We continued making out, then I pulled away and went to his neck, I bit down and he thrust his hips again. "Uhh, Liv," he moaned my name.

He unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he took my panties off, "You're so fuckin' sexy," he whispered in my ear, making me sort of shudder underneath him. I leaned up quickly and bit him while he was defenseless, "Mmm" he said with a chuckle. He sat up and peeled his shirt off, throwing it to the side as well. I could feel how hard he was, and I wanted him.

In between heated make out sessions and more grinding, we made our way under the covers, we were also both completely naked now. He kissed my lips, then went to my chin, my neck, my breasts, my waist, then to my stomach. He stopped to kiss my hip bone, but what I _wasn't_ expecting him to do was to bite down and suck right there. _Oh. My. God._

I drew in a sharp breath and my back arched, "Mmmm,"

He ignored my comment and kept kissing me, going lower and lower. I put my hands on his head, playing with his hair. When he got to my thighs he spread my legs open a little farther, and kissed and sucked on the inside of my thigh. This made me clench my hands into fists in his hair. "Mhm"

"You like that?" Jordon comes back up to me, so we're face to face, but he doesn't let me answer him right away, instead he starts kissing me. Our lips sync up once again, and we get some tongue action going. Soon, he pulls back in the middle of the kiss. He's being such a- such a- a_ tease_ tonight!

"That felt... good," I sighed, out of breath from kissing him.

"If you think that that feels good," he puts his lips to my ear "Then we should definitely take this another step further," he whispers, I get the chills.

I lean up to put _my_ lips to _his_ ear. "Yeah we should,"

"You know the magic words,"

He needs to stop playing this whole tease card, can he not see that I'm about to go fucking crazy?

"Jordon..." I sigh.

"What?" he tilts his head.

"Please?"

"Please _what_?"

"Would you just fuck me already?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Jordon, just shut up and," I put my lips to his ear, "Fuck me," I whispered before letting my head fall back onto his pillow.

"Whoa, bossy, aren't we?"

"Ughhh," I groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, honestly, seeing you like this, is just a turn-on for me," He puts his lips to my ear once more, "But I think we're both turned on enough for right now,"

"That's an understatement,"

There were no more clothes for there to be taken off. So he got to it.

After we both finished, we laid in bed for a while, I was laying partially on his chest..

"Jordon," I say with a breath, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What's a bandwhore?"

"What?" He sounds slightly confused.

"You and Danny were saying that that girl that Dylan brought home was a bandwhore, what does that mean?"

"OH, that's just what we call girls who try and sleep with the band, most of them try way too hard to try and get in bed with members of the band,'

"Oh, so does that mean that I would be classified as a bandwhore?"

My question makes him laugh. "No, one, because we're in a relationship, and two, you didn't even know that we were a part of a band,"

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah,"

"We need to get some sleep, it's almost four in the morning,"

"Agreed," I said. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to fall asleep after all of _that._

I sat up to kiss him, "Goodnight Jordon," I say, and I get comfortable beside him.

"Goodnight Olivia,"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Bandwhore**  
****Olivia's POV****  
**Sunday June 4th**

When I woke up, I wanted coffee, I didn't care if it was almost one in the afternoon. I got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Jordon up, I picked my clothes up off his floor and headed for my room. I peeked out of the doorway to make sure no one was in the den, the coast was clear, I walked out of his room, shut the door, and walked to my room, where I could get dressed and do my hair and makeup. I chose a pair of shorts, my batman t-shirt, and some flip flops. I also put my hair up in a ponytail and put a pair of sunglasses on top of my head. The last thing I did was put on eyeliner and mascara.

I headed for upstairs, I smelled coffee before I even reached the top of the stairs. When I got to the kitchen Matt, Jorel, and Danny were sitting at the table having coffee.

"Well, good afternoon Olivia," Jorel says to me with a smile.

"Afternoon J,"

"Hey Olivia," Matt and Danny say, not in unison,

"Hey guys," I say, walking over to get a glass and pour myself some coffee.

"Did you have fun last night?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, Club 21 was awesome!" I say, walking over to the table to sit down.

"Did you have fun _after_ Club 21?" J smirks and winks at me.

"Oh," I blushed, "You heard?" I looked down at my coffee, then took a drink.

"No, I just figured, since everybody was getting laid last night,"

"I didn't," Danny said.

"I didn't!" Johnny yells from the living room.

"I almost did," Matt says.

"Go fuck YOURSELF KURLZZ," Johnny yells. This makes everyone laugh.

"Who wants to start a game of Madden?" Jorel asks, all three men at the table agree, and leave me to my coffee, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

I'm looking down at my coffee when I hear a familiar voice, a familiar _female_ voice.

"_Monroe_?" it was Sarah Moore, we graduated together, and we never liked each other. "What are _you_ doing here?" she sneers at me.

"I have a better question, what are _you_ doing here?" I ask.

"Just getting a fi- Wait! You had a one night stand with one of these guys _didn't you_?" she puts her hands on her hips.

"No, because I'm not a whore,"

"C'mon, I know _and_ you know that you fucked one of them, so who was it?"

"I did sleep with one of them, he's the one downstairs sleeping,"

"What's his name?" she questioned me as she walked to the coffee pot to make her a cup.

"Jordon," I smiled, although I knew she couldn't see me smiling.

"Charlie Scene, huh?" she chuckles.

"Yeah," I took a drink of my coffee.

She was silent as she returned to where she was standing before.

"Don't even try to get with him, it's not worth your time," I took a drink.

"Who the_ hell are you_ to say who I can and who I can't get with,"

"His girlfriend, you idiot,"

"Pfftt, hahahaha!" she laughs, "Yeeah riight,"

"I'm not lying," I said.

"_Suuuree_ you're not,"

Right then, I heard someone coming up the stairs. _Perfect_. I couldn't help but smile when he reached the top of the stairs, not only because I was about to prove someone wrong, but because of the fact that Jordon is _mine_ and I'm _his_.

"Hey babe," I said, he walked over to the table where I was sitting and kissed me (and I swear I saw Sarah's jaw drop).

"Hey," he said softly after he kissed me, then he went to make himself a cup of coffee.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept amazingly," I said.

"Oh, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," I smile.

"Judging by that smile," he sat down across from me at the table, "I'd say you know exactly why you slept so well,"

"I guess amazing sex means-"

Sarah cleared her throat.

"Can I _help you_ bitch?" I looked at her.

"Don't talk about your sex life in front of me," she scoffs.

"Oh, _riiight_, because you were sooo quick to brag to me about how you got railed by Dylan, so don't get me started on-"

"Olivia?" Jordon interrupts me.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Who _is_ this?"

"Oh, well, unfortunately, this is Sarah Moore, we _unfortunately _went to school together,"

"Oh, okay, continue,"

"Thanks," I smile.

I focused back on her, "So don't get me started on talking about my sex life, I had to hear about it every time you fucked some guy from school, so you can deal with it, or g-t-f-o,"

She scoffs, "Whatever,"

She sits down next to Jordon.

If this bitch tries _anything_ on my boyfriend, I will NOT hesitate to jump across this fucking table.

Either Jordon didn't notice her sit down, or he's ignoring her, I'm going to go with the second one.

"Sooo," she starts, Jordon keeps his head down, but his eyes shift in her direction.

"Yeah?" he says.

"When are you taking _her_ home, I would like to be able to relax," she says with an acid tongue.

"She lives here," he smirks at his coffee, his eyes shift to me and then back to his coffee, "So I guess your gonna have to find somewhere else to relax, sorry,"

I knew damn good and well that he wasn't sorry.

"Whatever," she mumbles under her breath.

"You have two options, get the fuck over it, or get the fuck out," I spat.

"Do you have the slightest clue as to who you're talking to?" she was starting to get agitated. Good.

"Yes, a no good, filthy, wannabe-barbie-doll, bleached blone tramp," I was starting to lose my patience with this bitch.

"_Excuse me_?" She looks at me, eyes full of hate, but I could really care less about how much she hated me.

"I didn't stutter, do you need me to spell it out for you?" If you wanna be the bitch that you are Sarah, be my guest, but you will _not_ win. Not this time. I was done losing to the people who had walked all over me. "You a whore, a nobody, the only reason you we're ever popular at Jefferson was because of your Daddy's money, you thought you were so loved by everyone, and that's the sad part, because you were too conceited to see that everyone fucking hated you!"

The room was silent. Jordon was smirking into his coffee. I swear I could see smoke coming from Sarah's ears right now. "Finally run out of things to say Miss Priss?" I couldn't hear the guys game going in the living room, nor could I hear them talking anymore. They were probably listening.

"Fuck you," she said fiercely.

I slowly applauded her, "Greeat comeback, I've never heard that one before!" I said with a sarcastic-ass look on face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you,"

"Do it then, bitch!" I stood up, took my sunglasses off of the top of my head, and put them down on the table next to my half-full cup of coffee. I would like to see her try, I was raised as a fighter and I was taught to fight at a young age, because I didn't grow up in the best neighborhood, so at the time, my fighting skills would somtimes come in handy.

I started toward her when Jordon inteveined, stepping in between us. "Olivia, chill she's not worth it," he said, taking a hold of my wrists.

"Aww Olivia, he doesn't want you to get hurt," she came up behind Jordon, who was now holding me back, his hands around my wrists, and put her hands on his shoulders.

Jordon tensed up, not sure of what she was doing, but not wanting to let go of my wrists.

_I swear to God if she tries anything._

"Isn't that sweet," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

This made Jordon let go of me, and he stepped to the side and sat back down, he probably figured that holding me back at this point was useless. He was right.

_She's dead_. I thought. The smirk on her face only pissed me off more. I balled my hands up into fists.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Jealous?" she took a step towards me.

_Haha. Big mistake_. I thought.

My fist collided with her nose. She hit the floor with a_ thud_, it only took one punch for me to get her down. That's all I wanted. She sat on the floor and covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

"I think you broke my nose you bitch!"

I chuckled and sat back down at the table. "Then I guess you got the message, now get the fuck out,"

She blinked at me in disbelief, then she uncovered her nose, used her hands to get up, which smered blood on the floor, and she went to brush her shirt off, but remember she had blood on her hands. "You can't tell me to leave, you didn't invite me here," her nose was definitely broken.

"I think you've outworn your welcome here," a different voice said, if was Dylan. He was standing in the doorway, along with the rest of his bandmates, who had most likely come to see what happened. I'm not sure if they had witnessed the whole thing or came in when they heard her hit the floor. "Matt can get you a rag for your nose," Matt walked past us and gave me a thumbs up and a smile, before going into the kitchen, opening a drawer, and pulling out a brown wash cloth, "but you need to get your purse and phone, and whatever else you brought, I'll take you back to your car at the club, and you can drive yourself to the hospital,"

Matt walked to her and handed out the rag, "No need," she scoffed, snatching the rag from Matt and wiping her face and then hands off, "I'll show myself out, I can walk, I only live a block from here, and I rode the club with some friends so my car is already there."

_That's perfect. I don't want to live in the some country as her, much less within a one mile radius of her._

"Okay, are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she said. She walked over to the chair where she was sitting by Jordon and grabbed her purse, and then left, slamming the door.

After she left there was a moment of awkward/ slightly eerie silence. Jordon looked up at me and started chuckling, then Jorel burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Jorel exclaimed, the rest of the guys laughed.

"How do you know her?" Johnny asked, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"We went to school together. Unfortunately." I answered him.

"She was such a bitch," Matt said, he was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"She always has been,"

"I don't believe I fucked her..." Dylan said, running a hand through his hair.

_It's okay, everyone has_. I thought with a smile.

"How did all of this start?" Johnny asked.

"She kissed my boyfriend. That pissed me off, just like she knew it would,"

"Oh shit," Johnny said.

"Well, if you don't excuse me, I'm going to go scrub my face until it bleeds now," Jordon said, making me laugh.

"Now that I'm sobered up, I can see that she's one of those people that you can just look at and know she's nasty," Dylan said, shuddering.

"That was pretty badass Olivia," Danny said to me.

"Thanks, I've been waiting to do that for a long time," I laughed.

"You sure can pick 'em Jordon!" Jorel said.

Jordon looked at me and smiled, "I sure can,"


	33. Chapter 33

**Sunday June 4th Appox. 2:00 p.m.**  
****Jordon's POV****

After everybody had their laughs and made Olivia feel better, we all disbanded from the kitchen, Olivia and I went down stairs and the guys return to whatever they were doing.

I was bored, and Olivia was in her room doing whatever, so, I decided it was time for some Call of Duty, I decided some zombies would suffice, I also found my iPod and put my earbuds in, I left my room and headed for the den, not closing my door behind me.

****Olivia's POV****

I was in my room laying in bed, and I had my headphones in... I grab my phone and decided to text Julie.

Me: Hey Julie, do you remember Sarah Moore, from school?  
Julie: The queen bitch?  
I laughed at old nickname we gave to Sarah back in the 10th grade.  
Me: Yeah, lmao, that's the one..  
Julie: Yeah, what about her?  
Me: Well Idk how I should put this, but I kind of broke her nose earlier today...  
Julie: WHAT? I want details. Now bitch.  
Me: Lmao She started giving me that attitude she's known for, so I told her off, then when she ran out of things to say I was smirking, because I knew I had finally won an argument, then she told me to wipe that smirk off my face or she would, so I said do it then bitch, and we both stood up, but Jordon stood up between us, and told me she wasn't worth it, Jordon was facing me and had a hold of my wrists, and she started talking shit about sweet Jordon was for trying to keep me from getting hurt, then she kissed him from behind. And ig Jordon knew there was no stopping me then, 'cause he stepped out of the way. She took a step toward me and I hit her once, and broke her nose... so yeah, I've had a pretty eventful day.  
Julie: I'm so proud of you... :D  
Me: Lol, thanks.  
Julie: Josh says hi.  
Me: Hi Josh.  
Julie: He said you can suck a dick.  
Me: Tell him I did last night.  
Julie: He said TMI Olivia.  
Me: He's the one that said it, not me. XD

Sometimes I wonder if my friends and I are the only ones that insult each other like that, but then I look at the guys and realize that maybe we're not as different from everybody else as we think.

But other than that... I'm laying in bed listening to music, and I'm starting to feel almost _tired_... I welcomed sleep's clutches with open arms, until I thought of something. I wanted to play my guitar. I wanted to sing. And I'm pretty sure my guitar is still in the back of Jordon's car. I sat up, swung my feet over the edge of the bed, put them down, and slipped my flip flops on. I went to the mirror to make sure that my hair wasn't _too_ wild from laying down. It was fine. I left my room and walked to the den, where Jordon was annihilating some zombies on Black Ops. I ploped down next to him and he took one headphone out.

"Hey beautiful," he said, making me blush.

"Hey!"

"What's goin' on with you?" he asks.

"Can I use your car keys? My guitar is still in the trunk of your car,"

"Yeah, go ahead, they're upstairs on that hook on the wall that the kitchen table is against,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem," he said, nodding to his music.

I started walking behind the couch so as not to get in the way of the tv. But as I'm walking, he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me?"

"Do _what_ exactly?" I asked, slightly confused by what he meant.

"You didn't have to bust that chick's face open for kissi-,"

I cut him off with a laugh, and he let my wrist go. "Oh, Jordon, that wasn't all for you, I've been wanting to punch that girl in the face since the eighth grade when she told everyone I still slept with a teddy bear. Her kissing you was just the last straw,"

"She told everyone you still slept with a teddy bear? How immature."

"What? Her telling everybody, or me still sleeping with a teddy bear in eighth grade?"

"You actually still slept with a teddy bear in eighth grade?"

"Yeah," I looked down, "It was the last thing my dad bought me before he 'bailed',"

"I still don't believe that you're mom kept him out of your life like that, that's terrible," he said shaking his head. I looked at him for a second.

"Yeah..." I said, looking away, "...It is," it was quiet for a moment, "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and get my guitar now."

"Okay," he said, resuming his game.

I went up stairs to the table, grabbed his keys off the hook, and went outside and got my guitar out of his trunk. I closed the trunk, came back in, put his keys back on the hook where I got them, and went back downstairs. Jordon looked at me at the end of the stairs, smiled, and returned his focus back on the game. I walked behind the couch again, and returned to my room again.

I sat my guitar down on the bed, and looked for a pick, I found the container where I keep my picks (which is an old Altoids tin) in the same drawer as my iPod. I took out a pick and grabbed my iPod, I put my headphones in and went to grab my computer off the dresser, I turned it on and once it loaded up I went to website I use to look up chords and tab. I went back to my bed, sat down, crossed my legs, and grabbed my guitar. I found the song that I wanted to sing. _Terrible Things_ by Mayday Parade, it's this slow song that actually tells a really sad story. Which seemed simple enough to play, I haven't played in a while, and playing four chords (G, D, Em, and C) was pretty easy. I began to sing and play slowly.

(Author's Note: What Olivia is singing will be in italics... If you're using a computer you could listen to the song Olivia's singing to go along with the story when you read if you really want to, I did when I was revising it, and it helps, so you're not just reading lyrics. Thanks for reading. -Mallory)

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_  
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_  
_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_  
_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_  
_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._  
_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_  
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_  
_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._  
_Because life, can do terrible things..."_

I took a few deep breaths, listening to the music and playing along.

_"Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_  
_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_  
_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_  
_Love was a story, that couldn't compare_  
_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_I made you a present with paper and string._  
_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._  
_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_  
_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._  
_Because life, can do terrible things_  
_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray_  
_That God, shows you differently_  
_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_  
_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._  
_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe_  
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_  
_Slow, so slow_  
_I fell to the ground, on my knees_  
_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_  
_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose_  
_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._  
_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._  
_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._  
_...Because life, can do terrible things"_

I took a quick break, and tried to find something else to sing.

****Upstairs, before Olivia starts singing****  
****Johnny's POV****

I was just in my room, watching some show on tv, when I hear something. At first I ignore it, then I hear it more, I realize it's coming from the air vent, and mute my tv. This is what I heard;

_"...I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._  
_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_  
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me..."_

It was a voice that was as sweet as honey and as pure as anything I had ever heard. Then something hit me, _holy shit_. That's _Olivia_ singing. I immediately got out of bed and went to the living room where Matt, Dylan, and J were.

"You guys gotta come hear this," I interrupt them watching some gory movie.

"Hear what?" J asks.

"Just come here, trust me, you guys definitely wanna hear this," I said making a waving motion.

"Okay," Matt said, they all got up.

"Follow me," I said, and I led them to my room and walked over to the vent. "Listen," you could still hear the singing.

_"...Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_  
_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_  
_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_  
_Love was a story, that couldn't compare..."_

"Is that...?" J started.

_"...I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?"_

"No way," Matt said.

_"...I made you a present with paper and string..."_

"It can't be," added Dylan.

_"...Open with care now, I'm asking you, please..."_

"But it is," I said. We took a moment to just listen to her singing.

_"...You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_  
_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._  
_Because life, can do terrible things..."_

"We have to tell Jordon about this," J said.

_"...You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray..."_

"Yeah," Matt added.

_"...That God, shows you differently..."_

"He's down there, he can probably hear her," I said.

_"...She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?..."_

"But, he's playing Call of Duty, so he probably has his headphones in," Dylan suggested.

_"...It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks..."_

"Probably so, let's go," and with that, we headed for the downstairs den.

_"...Please, don't be sad now, I really believe_  
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me..."_

When we got downstairs, sure enough Jordon had his headphones in.

"Jordon," J said, but Jordon couldn't hear a thing. "Jordon," he repeated, stepping in front of the tv.

_"...Slow, so slow..."_

"Oh, hey guys," Jordon said, taking out one of his headphones and pausing the game.

_"...I fell to the ground, on my knees..."_

"Can you not hear that?" I asked.

_"...So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose..."_

"I have my earbuds in, so I can't hear anything,"

_"...If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose..."_

"Well listen," Matt said, Jordon took out his other headphone and listened.

_"...To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you..."_

"What am I supposed to be hearing?"

_"...I can't bear to see the same happen to you..."_

"Shhh! It's Olivia, just listen,"

_"...Now son, I'm only telling you this..."_

I listened closely and I heard just a little bit, and then nothing at all.

_"...Because life, can do terrible things"_

"Damn it, I guess that song she was playing is over, but you missed it dude, your girl's got some pipes," I said.

"And some good ones at that," Matt added.

"And this is so important why?" Jordon asks.

"I don't know, maybe we could all jam sometime or something," I said.

"Maybe...," he said.

"Well, we'll leave you to your game now," Dylan said.

"Thanks," Jordon answered.

****Olivia's POV****

After a short break, I decided the second song that I would sing would be Come On! Come On! by Morgan Laurence, which is a really upbeat song that's also pretty easy to play since only three chords are used in the entire song. I restarted the song and pressed play, and began singing.

_"I'll meet you where the earth meets the sun_  
_And the weather is warm because_  
_The scene just seems so much nicer_  
_Way out there_  
_You've got nothing to lose_  
_I've got nothing to prove_  
_Except a love for someone_  
_Just like you..."_

****Jordon's POV****

After the guys left I decided to leave my earbuds out, just in case Olivia started singing again. And sure enough, about five minutes later, I hear her voice.

_"I'll meet you where the earth meets the sun_  
_And the weather is warm because_  
_The scene just seems so much nicer_  
_Way out there_  
_You've got nothing to lose_  
_I've got nothing to prove_  
_Except a love for someone_  
_Just like you..."_

_ Her voice is amazing_. I thought to myself. I remember the first night that we met and I took her home that I thought I heard just a hint of an angelic tone in her voice, like she could be a singer. Like me.

_"...You've got skyrise buildings and a place to call your own_  
_The downtown city life compliments your closet full of clothes_  
_With your shades and your shoes and trendy to do's_  
_You'll hit the sidewalks, the best stores and restaurants_  
_Looking for something new..."_

_ Her guitar skills are pretty good, too._

_"...Oh don't you worry,_  
_Just smile and do your thing girl_  
_Cause I'm on my way out and I'll be there_  
_In the morning_  
_Come on! Come on! I'll keep running til' I burn out the sun_  
_I'll find my way, yes I'll be damn sure to find my way..."_

_Her voice is really amazing_. I corrected myself in my head.

_"...You've got skyrise buildings and a place to call your own_  
_The downtown city life compliments your closet full of clothes_  
_With your shades and your shoes and trendy to do's_  
_You'll hit the sidewalks, the best stores and restaurants_  
_Looking for something new._  
_Come on! Come on! Let's keep running til' we burn out the sun, sun_  
_And make our way down every street til' we get back home._  
_Come on! Come on! Let's keep running til' we burn out the sun, sun_  
_And make our way down every street til' we get back home..."_

She finished that song and began another, I want to tell her how good she is, but one, I don't want to interrupt her while she's playing, and two, her voice is _beautiful_. I got up and walked to her door, but I didn't open it, instead I sat down against the wall. Soon she started singing again, and I knew this song. It was Through Glass by Stone Sour, which is one of my favorite songs.

_"I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_Oh, god it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_  
_How do you feel? That is the question_  
_But I forget... you don't expect an easy answer."_

Her guitar skills are _really_ good, she was being really modest about her skills. She's really good. ...And she said that she only played a little bit.

_"When something like a soul becomes_  
_Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes_  
_You can't expect a bit of hope_  
_So while you're outside looking in_  
_Describing what you see_  
_Remember what you're staring at is me_  
_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_All I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_  
_How much is real? So much to question_  
_An epidemic of the mannequins_  
_Contaminating everything_  
_When thought came from the heart_  
_It never did right from the start_  
_Just listen to the noises_  
_Null and void instead of voices."_

Her voice gave me chills.

_"Before you tell yourself_  
_It's just a different scene_  
_Remember it's just different from what you've seen_  
_I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_And all I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_  
_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_And all I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head,"_

Not even thinking that she would hear me, I began singing along.

_"And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That shine for you_  
_And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That lie to you.. yeah-ah_  
_I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_Oh, god it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_  
_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_All I know is that it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_  
_And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That shine for you.. yeah-ah_  
_And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That lie to you.. yeah-ah_  
_And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That shine for you.. yeah-ah_  
_And it's the stars, the stars_  
_That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah_  
_Ohhh oh when the stars_  
_Ohhh oh when the stars that lie"_

She's better than good, she's fucking amazing. I don't know that Corey Taylor could have done better himself, and Corey's really talented.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, she was standing in the doorway, guitar in hand.

"Listening to you," I said, looking up at her.

She turned bright red.

"You have a really good voice,"

"Y-You really think so?" She stammered.

"Yeah, your voice is beautiful,"

"Thanks," she blushed.

"And I thought you said you only played a little bit?"

"I thought you said the same thing, yet you're the one who's in a band with over a million fans," she smirked.

"Touche,"

"Jordon?" She puts her guitar against the dresser by the door. "Can I ask you a question?" She comes out of the room and sits down beside me against the wall.

"Um, sure." I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going to ask me, but, and I don't know if this is just me, but I just get a little panicky when someone says 'Can I ask you a question'.

"Why did you really want me to move in?"

I looked at her. "Okay, um, that's a different question from what I was expecting. Uh, when you told me and Johnny about your parents, it made me feel bad, because I didn't grow up in the best place either. I mean, you seemed like you had so much stress on you, and all we had done was add to that, and that made me feel even worse," I paused, and looked at her, she had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head was atop her knees. "And I don't know why, but seeing you cry, and seeing you spill your guts to two complete strangers, made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time,"

"What?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"Compassion... I wanted to help you, because you looked so much younger than nineteen, I felt bad for a kid like you to be in that situation. I've been there. I wanted to make the pain go away. And I guess it's because deep down I really wish someone could have been there to do the same for me,"

"Jordon?" I could tell she was crying by the sound of her voice. I didn't look at her... and I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted to tell her the truth.

"Yes?"

"Thank you,"

"What?" I looked at her.

"You were a complete stranger, and you still wanted to help me, I would have never expected that from anyone, especially from a complete stranger. And nobody's ever said anything like that to me... ever." she hugged me from the side.

"Can I ask _you_ something now?" I asked.

"Shoot," she said.

"Why did you agree to move in?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna sound cheesy, but from the moment I saw you, I just knew there was something about you, you seemed so genuine and sincere from the very beginning, and even though you kidnapped me, I just trusted you, because you promised that everything was gonna be okay, and that guys you weren't gonna hurt me, and I guess I just tend to see the best in people until they give me a reason not to... and you still haven't given me a reason not to."

"Okay..." I said.

"And now, everything is okay, living with you guys has made me happier than I've ever been, you guys have made me feel like I finally have a home, and I can't ever thank you enough for that. And even after I move out, I'll never forget that."

Until she said that I had forgot that her living here was only temporary. I got up and offered her a hand, she took it and I pulled her up into a hug. We just stood there for a few moments, completely quiet.

I decided that if there was anytime to do it, it would be now, it might be too soon, but I felt like this the perfect time to do it. Because if I didn't do this now, who know when another opportunity would come up? I just hope that it won't mess anything up between us. Olivia I really hope this isn't too soon, but if I fuck this up, just remember that I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. "Olivia?" I say, not letting her go.

"Yes, Jordon?" She looks up at me.

"I really, really like you, and I've never felt something like this for a person in such a short amount of time," I say, not looking at her. "And I don't know if maybe it's because we're around each other so much, because we live together, or something else... and I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I just wanted to tell you that I think that I..."

"Jordon," she cuts me off sounding like she was about to cry. I look at her, she's not looking up at me now. "I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but please don't tell me this if you don't really mean it. Please, please don't bullshit me about how you feel." She shook her head. "If you really mean whatever you're about to tell me, go on, but if not, don't tell me, because I'll believe you."

"Hey," she let's go of me, I grab her chin and tilt it up so she's looking at me. I put my hands on the side of her face and wipe her tears away with my thumbs. "I would never say anything like this if I didn't mean it, I promise you that Olivia,"

"Okay," she smiles and nods, "Go on,"

I don't know that I can... "Olivia Monroe, I think that I, um, I-I think that I l-"

All of a sudden her lips are on mine. I backed up against the wall and tilted my head down so that she wasn't partially standing on her toes to kiss me, I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. She puts her arms around my neck. After a couple moments she pulls away and looks up at me, "Just say it," she nods, looking into my eyes.

After a short moment I hesitation I decide. _Fuck it_. If she wants me to tell her how I really feel, I will. I look into her eyes. "Olivia... I love you,"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Goodbye**

****Olivia's POV****

I stood there completely speechless, there was so much going through my head all at once. I just couldn't think of anything to say, I'd never had this feeling before.

****Jordon's POV****

I stood there waiting for Olivia to say something. Anything. I think I fucked up. What if I ruined everything? I had never felt like this towards anyone but Olivia... actually, there was _her_... but that is something I'm not getting into right now.

After a moment I chose to speak, "I-I'm sorry, I guess it was just too soon for me to say it... sorry," I start to walk to my room.

****Olivia's POV****

"I-I'm sorry," Jordon starts, with his head down. "I guess it was just too soon for me to say it... sorry," he starts to walk to his room.

I grabbed his wrist, "Don't apologize," I said quietly, making him turn around to look at me.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

I looked up at him, and I looked right into his eyes, "I said don't apologize, because I... I love you too,"

"Really?" he came closer and closer to me. Next thing I know our faces are almost touching.

"Yes," I leaned in to kiss him. We kissed differently than we ever had. It was a kiss that I never wanted to end. After a minute we pull away from each other, and I know I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Okay," Jordon says picking me up bridal style.

"Ah," I laughed, "Where are we going ?"

"To my bedroom," he says, like I should already know. And I do.

"And if I object?" I ask, toying with him.

"Then I guess we won't do what I wanted to do,"

"And what exactly would that be?"

"It involves pillows and blankets,"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARE WE GONNA BUILD A FORT?" I said really excitedly, trying to be funny.

He laughs so hard he almost drops me. "If that's what you want," he started carrying me to his bedroom.

"Actually... I was kind of wanting you to screw my brains out," I said, like it was no big deal.

He pushed the door open just enough for us to get in with his foot, and didn't bother to turn the light on, since the bright afternoon sun was coming through the small windows through the curtains. "_Really_?" he said, interest in his tone.

"Yeah," I said, smirking.

He turned around and put me down to where I was backed up almost against the door, he put his hands above my shoulders, pushing the door closed. I smiled at him as he slowly put his lips to my ear. "And if I object?" He pushed up against me.

"Haaa-haaa very funny," I said.

"That was a legit question,"

"C'mon, you wouldn't rea-"

"Hold that thought," he said, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and threw it on the futon. "Just wanted to take that out of my pocket, we don't need a repeat of what happened last time, now do we?"

"Hell no," I say.

"Now what were you saying?"

"You really wouldn't deny me, _would you_?" I said slowly. I formed my lips into a slight pout.

****Jordon's POV****

Oh, come on. Don't do the lip thing.

****Olivia's POV****

"I don't know, _would I_?" he shoots back.

"No..." I said.

"Hmm... good answer," he says, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to his bed.

After we were done we just laid there and cuddled for a good hour at least in complete bliss and silence. He just makes me so fucking... happy, and even though we're still getting to know each other, I really do love him, I didn't just tell him that to make him feel better. I told him not to bullshit me about how he feels, so I wasn't going to bullshit him about how I feel.

"So Jordon," I started.

"So Olivia," he replied, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What do you guys have planned for tomorrow? Because I have some stuff to do tomorrow, I have to get some of those job applications turned in,"

"Actually, I have to work tomorrow,"

"Do you have another job besides being in the band?"

"Yeah, I sell drugs," he said, seriously.

"What?!" I sat up and looked at him.

He laughed. "Haha, I'm just fucking with you, we're doing some recording tomorrow,"

"Oh... haha, ya got me, you sounded so serious,"

"I know right," he laughs.

"Are you guys working on a new album?"

"Yeah, and we have full creative control this time around, so we can just do things the way we want,"

"That's good," I said.

"It's great," he smiled.

"But, going back to the subject, you really do smoke weed, don't you?"'

"If I were to say yes, what would your reaction be?"

"Oh, I don't care, I've been known to toke up every once in a while,"

"Oh, look at you, being all bad ass and shit," he said semi-sarcastically.

"It's just weed Jordon," I laugh.

"I know, I just never pegged you for a girl who smokes weed,"

"You probably never pegged me for a girl who would break a girl's nose either,"

"No, I didn't," he laughs, "But that shit was hilarious, you owned that bitch,"

"Thanks, you will never know how great that felt," I laughed.

"I can't even imagine,"

"So what time are you guys going to record in the morning?"

"At around ten,"

"I'll have to be up at at least 11," I said.

It was completely quiet for a a couple minutes, "I think I'm going to go take a shower, do you want to join?" Jordon asks.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go take a nap,"

"Bitch, it's 3:00 in the afternoon, you don't need no nap," he laughs.

"Bitch, I just had sex, I'm tired as fuck," I laughed.

"Okay babe," he laughs, then leans over and kisses my forehead before leaving. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. After he got up and got in the shower I laid there for a minute and then got up and collected my clothes off his floor and got re-dressed.

When I got back to my room I changed into some more comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. I also find my iPod and headphones. I curled up in bed and put my headphones in, the next thing I know, I'm asleep.

When I wake up and my eyes flicker open and immediately I know I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I'm no longer in my bed at the guys' house. I'm in _my_ bed. In _my_ house.

"What?" I say to myself, sitting up. Judging from the amount of light coming from the window, it's the middle of the night. My room seems darker than usual. I take my headphones out, turn my iPod off, and set them down on the bed beside me.

I smooth my hair and get out of bed, something inside of me tells me to look out the window, I do, and nothing seems out of the ordinary. I am all of a sudden very thirsty. I walk out of my room, down the stairs, through the living room, and to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I stop dead in my tracks. There is a dark figure standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mom?" I say, the darkness swallowing my voice.

"No," I hear a familiar voice say. _Jordon_. "Just me," he turns around. It's Jordon, but it's not Jordon. He has the most wicked smile that I have ever seen on his face and in his hand is a knife. A butcher knife.

"Jordon... what are you doing here?"

"I came to play with you Olivia," a smirk formed upon his lips after he says my name, chills ran up my spine.

"W- What?" I stutter.

"What's the matter baby?" he lifted the knife and examined it, "I just wanna play," his smile gleamed in the moonlight that was coming through the kitchen windows.

I looked at him with wide eyes... he- he's fucking lost it.

He started walking towards me, with that smirk on his face and that knife in his hand. I started backing up with each step he took towards me. I soon backed into to something, a someone actually.

"What's wrong Olivia?" the voice came from behind me, causing me to do a 180, it was Johnny, "We just wanna play," he smiles, I look down, he also has a knife.

_This cannot be happening_. I decide to make a break for my room, but Jordon grabs me. "Not so fast sweetie," Jordon says with hurt in his voice, grabbing me from behind. I choose to struggle, not wanting to see where either of them are going with this, and I get away, I run for it, and I don't dare stop for a break when I reach the stairs. I run straight back to my room, close the door, and lock it behind me.

Breathing heavily, I stay behind the door, holding it. This is not happening I tell myself. This. Is. Not. Happening. I can still hear their voices "Oliviaa!" Jordon calls, "Come play with me!"

"Not a chance," I say to myself.

"Why not?" a voice says... from _behind_ me. I slowly turn around with an expression of complete and utter horror on my face, and come face to face with none other than Jordon, who's twisted smirk is gleaming in the moonlight.

"Ho- How did you-" before I can finish my sentence he grabs my waist. He whispers somthing to me that I can't quite make out and before I can get away he stabs me in the chest. In complete shock, I look up at him as I fall to my knees. I put a hand to my chest and pull it away, I look down at it in complete disbelief and it's covered in blood, "J-Jordon,"

He looks down at me with the sickest and sweetest smile and softly says one simple word, "Goodbye,"

When I wake up for real, I do it by sitting up in bed with a gasp of the cold basement air. I am in my bed in the right house. I look around, everything is where and how it should be. It- _It was all a dream_... I laugh. My back and neck are cold and wet with sweat and my hair is sticking to the back of my neck. I look at my clock and it's 1:15 in the morning! Wow... I slept a lot longer than I initially thought I would.

I get out of bed head for the den, when I open my door I realize the den is completely dark. I walk in the den to find the lightswitch, but not before stubbing my toes on the corner. I make my way upstairs to see if anyone is in the kitchen, the lights are on in the kitchen, but nobody's in here. There's a dim light coming from what I'm guessing is a lamp in the living room, but nobody's in there either.

I go back to the kitchen and decide to make some tea (which I had bought earlier in the week), I get it made and sit down at the table to drink it, I'm sitting there for a few minutes, when George (he's insisted that I call him by his real name instead of Johhny) walks in from outside, startling me. "Oh, hey Olivia, sorry, I didn't mean with to startle you,"

"Hey, and it's okay," he comes in and locks the door.

"What you drinking?" he comes and sits down across from me at the table.

"Honey Lemon tea," I take a drink.

"Sounds delish," he says. "I was just outside finishing a cigarette,"

"Oh," I nod, "Where is everyone?"

"Getting to bed early tonight, we start recording tomorrow,"

"Oh, yeah, Jordon told me about that,"

"So why are you up?" he asks.

"Well, I just woke up from what was supposed to be a nap, I fell asleep at I think four something,"

"Oh shit,"

"Yeah, I'm probably not going to get anymore sleep tonight, unless I take something,"

"I hate that," he nods.

"Me too,"

"Well, I probably need to get some sleep," he gets up from the table.

"Night George," I say.

"Night Olivia," he says, walking into the living room, I hear a click and the living room is returned to complete darkness.

I soon finish my tea, put my cup in the dishwasher, and head back down stairs. When I am just so quietly trying to return to my room without waking up Jordon, guess who I run face first into, yup, Jordon.

"Whoa... hey," he says sleepily, in possibly one of the most sexiest voices ever.

"Hey babe," I say, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you,"

"It's fine, it's dark," he says. We were still standing really close to each other.

I wrapped my arms around him in the darkness, needing his warmth, suddenly craving his embrace. We stood there for a moment embracing each other, and I never thought my life would have an absolutely perfect moment, but this was it. It was here and now, and this was all I've ever wanted. He kissed my forehead, pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand, leading me to his room, to his bed, where we could get some sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: I See What You Did There**  
****Olivia's POV****  
I wake up to an annoying beeping sound, an alarm clock, which is on Jordon's side of the bed, I pull myself out from under the sheets and crawl over to it, when I find an off button on the side, I push it and the beeping shuts off. There's a note taped to the front of the alarm clock, I pull it off and read it.

Olivia,  
I Set the alarm clock for 11, I hope that's when you said you needed to be up.  
Dylan made waffles, they're in the fridge, there's coffee made.  
Good luck with the whole job thing, go get 'em!  
Love, Jordon

"Huh," I said to myself with a smile. I go to my room to go get dressed, I find my best pants and a nice shirt, even though it's probably hotter that hell out there.

I had four different applications for waitress positions at different places, one for Journeys, and one for Victoria's Secret (solely because discounts).

After I got dressed, did my makeup, and ate, I left (making sure to lock all the dors) to go get shit done.

After I got shit done I decide, hey, let's go to the beach. I haven't been in a long time. So I drive back to the house, I notice everybody is still gone, but it's only a little bit after one. I go to my room and try to find my swimsuit, checking drawers and my closet. It's not anywhere, so it must still be at my house... I think I might just go get the rest of my clothes today.

This sounds like a plan, so I grab my sunglasses and my iPod, turn off the light and leave. I go through the den, up the stairs, out of the kitchen door (which I locked), and back to my car. I started it and turned the radio and AC on. I was in a really good mood as I drove to my house singing along to the radio. I decided that I would just empty out my closet and dresser. I miss having the large variety of style that my closet offfers me.

I find four empty boxes medium size boxes in the garage and take them upstairs to my room, and I decide to start with my dresser because I really don't need to box up my clothes that are on hangers, I can just put those in the back seat. I sit in the floor and start opening drawers and putting clothes in boxes,I find pairs of jeans and shorts that I really like and some that I haven't worn in forever and probably never will. I'll probably just donate those clothes because chances are that someone out there will get better use out of them than I will. I get to a drawer that is broken and I have to wiggle it and pull it really hard to get it to open. With one last strong pull, I get the drawer open but not without falling backwards.

"Shit!" I say as I'm falling, I hit my head on the carpeted floor. I sit up and smooth my hair out then I look in the drawer and guess what I find? "Lingerie, huh?" I smile, I'm definitely packing this. A certain someone will especially like this. I find a couple of swimsuits, both bikinis, one is kelly green, and the other one is a darkish purple. I choose the green one, and I find some shorts.

After I get everything packed up, which required all four boxes, I went to the bathroom across the hallway from my room and got dressed and re-brushed my hair. I found some green flip-flops of the same color in my shoes under (which is this thing that holds up to 24 pairs of shoes, and you store it under your bed. It's actually really useful). After I get dressed, I grab my keys and put them in the small pocket of my shorts, and I grab two boxes of clothes and head for my car. I pop the trunk and put the boxes in, and close it, I repeat this with the other two boxes. I also put my shoes under in the trunk, grab a beach bag, and I put my clothes that are in the closet in my back seat (this requires multiple trips... I have too many clothes, but then again I started to stop growing my junior year of high school so I haven't donated or thrown a lot of clothes out). When I get done loading up everything I lock up and leave.

It's around 2:30 when I head back to the house, when I get there the guys still aren't back. It takes me maybe 15 minutes to get all my clothes to the basement, I hang the clothes on hangers up in the closet, but I don't bother to unpack the stuff that was in the dresser. I'm ready to go to the beach, I put on some sunscreen and grab a towel, I put both in the beach bag. I lock up here and head to my car. I decide to go get a soda before I go and I buy some bottles of water. I toss the bottles in the beach bag, and start to make the five minute drive to my favorite beach, the beach that I would be at constantly as a kid, the beach I had my first kiss at, the beach that I went to when I was sad, happy, pissed off, or when I just wanted to think.

When I get there, there are a lot of people, but not massive amounts of people, like there would be on the weekends. I lay my towel out and lay on my stomach and find my iPod in the beach bag, I was about to get a tan. I'm one of those people that doesn't really get sunburned, I just get really tan. I just lay there listening to music, when a Hollywood Undead song comes on, my favorite Hollywood Undead song to be exact (which is Le Deux). I'm not halfway through it when my phone starts ringing. I pause my music and take my headphones out to answer it.

It was Jordon.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," he said cooly, "We're home, just thought I'd call and tell you,"

"Okay, I'm at the beach,"

"Want some company?" he asks.

"Sure, if you wanna come,"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes,"

"Okay, it's a date," I smile.

"Okay,"

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says and hangs up.

****Jordon's POV****

When we all got home from a long day of recording, Olivia wasn't home. I wanted to know where she was, but I didn't want to call her and ask, because she's an adult and I don't need to moniter where she is at all times. I just wanted to see her smiling face when I walked into the house. Right now we're are all sitting in the living room, having some beers (which is kind of like our post recording ritual).

So I decide to call her, I get off the couch and abandon my beer (which I'm sure someone will happily finish for me) and I walk into the kitchen. She picked up on the third or fourth ring.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey," I said, trying to be cool, "We're home, just thought I'd call and tell you,"

"Okay, I'm at the beach," she says.

"Want some company?" I ask.

"Sure, if you wanna come,"

Of course I do.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes,"

"Okay it's a date," she says.

"Okay," I smile.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I say and hang up. I walk back into the living room to grab my keys off the side table.

"What's up with that smile on your face Jordon?" asks Jorel.

"I have a date at the beach,"

"With Olivia?" Matt asks.

"_No_, with Katy Perry," I say sarcastically "Yes, with Olivia,"

"Oh, okay, have fun man," he says.

"I will,"

I go down stairs and find some swimming trunks and sandals, I take off my shoes and jeans, throwing them on the floor, and I put the swim trunks and sandals on. I turn my bedroom light off and leave, shutting the door behind me. I grab a towel from the bathroom then I go up stairs and grab my keys off the table and walk out the door. I make the five minute drive to the beach, and before I know it, I'm there. I find a parking spot, and try to find Olivia.

Not long after I get out of my car I spot her, she's sitting on a towel and looking out at the waves. Her hair was swaying in the light breeze. I lock my car and start making my way to her, walking past people. When my sandals hit that sand a feeling of familiarity washes over me. This was a beach that my mom would bring me and the guys to when we were younger. (Sometimes I can't believe that I've known Jorel and George since _kindergarten_. That's a long time.) I walk over to her and sit beside her.

"Hey," I say, making her notice my presence.

"Hey!" she looks over at me and smiles, then goes back to waching the waves.

"So..." I start, "What brings you to the beach on a Monday?"

With a sigh, she starts, "Well, I guess I just needed-"

"-to think?" I finished her sentence.

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, something like that. What brings you here?"

"My girlfriend, actually" I say.

"_You_ have a _girlfriend_?" she says jokingly. She adjusts her sitting position, but decides to lay her head in my lap.

"Yeah, she's great! You should meet her sometime, I bet you two would get along,"

"Huh, that's interesting," she laughed.

I leaned down and plant a soft kiss on her equally soft lips.

"You're something else, you know that Jordon?" she smiles at me and sits up, sitting beside me once again.

"How so?" I ask, not knowing exactly what she means.

"You're just _different_ from other people I've met,"

"Different good or different bad?" I ask.

"Good, because you know, usually I have trouble opening up to people, but not to you for some reason," she looks at me.

"Oh, yeah?" Is all I can think of.

"Yeah," she sighs.

I kicked my shoes off and tossed them in her beach bag. "So, what were you here to think about?"

"About how I won't be able to do this anymore," she says softly.

What does she mean by '_this_'? Does she mean _us_? Did she invite me here (well I sort of invited myself here) to break up with me? No. Haha, that's ridiculous. Calm down Jordon.

"Well, I got hired at that cafe on fourth, so as of next week I won't exactly be able to come to the beach whenever I want,"

"That's great Olivia!" I hug her. I pulled away, "You know, I hear they pay really well, and it's a really busy place, you're gonna make bank, kiddo," I playfully shove her.

"Right?" she smiles and shoves me back. Really hard actually, so next thing I know I have a mouthful of sand.

"Don't start something you can't finish Olivia," I laugh sitting up, and spitting the sand out of my mouth..

She laughs at me, "Bring it,"

"Okay," I stand up. She looks up at me, unsure of what I'm about to do. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and start walking toward the water, like I was gonna throw her in.

"Ah!" She says as I pick her up, "What are you doing? ...Oh, no. You're not about to..."

"Yup," I say.

Now we've reached the water and I put her down in front of me, she opens her eyes. "I'm not gonna throw you in the water," I lean in to kiss her. I give it a minute, then, suddenly I pull back quickly and I push her back, being careful not to be too rough. I'm a genius.

I laugh at the expression of shock on her face. She looks up at me, looking sort of angry at first, but then her expression melts into a smile, and she starts to laugh. I laugh with her.

"I wasn't expecting that at all," she says, "That was a good one,"

"Thank you, thank you," I take a bow.

She sticks her hand out, and I grab it to help her up. But that's not what happened, when our hands are together and I have a good grip, she pulls me in beside her. And begins laughing. Okay, I should have seen that coming, maybe I'm not such a genius after all.

"You know, you're pretty strong, for a girl your size," I say.

"You know, you're pretty attractive, for a guy your age," she responds jokingly, getting up.

"Touche," I laugh "...and WAIT! I'm only three years older than you,"

"I know, I was kidding,"

I get up and we head back to our towels to sit down. We stay at the beach for about an hour and a half just talking about everything... We some how got on the topic of our childhoods, which we agreed both kinda sucked, but only our home lives really sucked, Olivia's mom's an alcoholic and her dad left her mom and her because of that, she was in foster for some time, and Julie's family got custody of her for a while. I'm close with my parents, but we lived in poverty for so long, and only recently was I able to escape that, not because I got rich from Hollywood Undead, but because I live with four other people. If I didn't, I'd probably still live with my mom.

Soon, when the sun got to be too much, we headed for home. When we all got home we decided to chill in the living room with everyone and talk while we all took turns playing Black Ops. When Olivia and I both weren't playing and were sitting on the couch I decided to spark up a conversation. "So, Olivia," I start.

"So, Jordon," she looks at me.

"If you're not doing anything this weekend, I wanna take you some where, like maybe to dinner?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule," she smiles.

"Oh, shut up," I playfully shove her, making her laugh.

"Of course I'll go to dinner with you Jordon," once again, that smile comes to her face.

"Okay, it's a date," I say, trying not to smile too much.

She laughs at this, "I see what you did there,"


End file.
